


Waking the Fire

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Fire Chronicles [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: This still is very much a story about dragons, their Riders, friendship and even more about families. Maybe a little less about enemies.Beta'd by the wonderful Tamar as always. :)





	1. Cover Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> And onwards we go with our tale of Amberburg’s Dragon Riders. So, how will the little one grow up? Will he find his human counterpart? What about those pesky Numina? Will Matthew be allowed to swear ever again? All of those questions will be answered and then some more.
> 
> So here is the little chapter cover teaser thingy. ;)

And the little WiP video:  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friends meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Asche have returned to Amberburg with their son and it’s time to catch up with friends.

Matthew pushed through the groups of Riders that stood on the corridor and stared at him. Beneath his poncho, sharp claws dug into his skin and a tail was wrapped tightly around his waist.

_You'll need a new tunic again, soon._

„At least the tailors will be happy,“ Matthew whispered and reached beneath the poncho to stroke along the little one's spine.

He growled at the surrounding people who took the hint and parted before him. Still, their whispers followed them on their way to Chris' office. Matthew closed the door behind him once he was inside and remembered just in time to not lean back against it.

„So, you’re back,“ Chris stated.

Matthew grinned at him. „I am. Did you miss me, dearest cousin?“

_I can really spot a few grey hairs._

Matthew giggled. „You grew old,“ he pointed out.

„And I didn’t even unleash offspring into the world,“ Chris replied. He made to pull Matthew into a hug, but stopped when the little one shifted and squeaked.

Matthew winced when yet again claws dug into his sides. „He’s a gentle soul,“ Matthew explained when Chris lifted an eyebrow. „Mostly, he shows that by hiding and digging his claws into my body when he's nervous.“

He pulled the collar of his poncho forwards to look down at the two golden eyes peering up. Matthew smiled. „Don’t you want to meet your uncle?“

The little one chirred softly and pulled his head back.

„He just looks like a big bear,“ Matthew giggled. „He’s a big softy, just like you.“

The young dragon shifted and turned until he could poke his head out from beneath the poncho. Chris crouched down and held his hand out towards the little one. The dragon stretched his neck to sniff at the hand.

Just then, the door was pushed open and Dom and Tom came in. The little dragon squeaked and hid again, while Tom rushed forward to pull Matthew into a hug.

„You sure took your time to return to our fair city,“ Tom announced. He tightened his arms around Matthew until four clawed feet ripped through his clothes and skin. Matthew yelped at the sudden pain.

Just a second later, Tom was screaming and staring at his left arm. The little dragon was hanging half from Tom’s arm, half held by his tail wrapped around Matthew's arm.

„He's got your temper,“ Dom giggled while Matthew was pulling the little one back and whispering to him. He knelt down in front of Matthew and held his arm out to their son.

„He's shy, really,“ Matthew answered and watched the dragon sniffing at Dom's hand. He purred softly and dipped his head before crawling onto Matthew's shoulder. There, he kept staring at Tom who rubbed his arm.

„My arm begs to differ,“ Tom murmured.

„Just don't attack his Mormsy, he gets protective,“ Matthew giggled. Right on cue, the little dragon growled at Tom. Matthew reached up and stroked his head. „It's okay. We're among friends. Hugs from friends are good, remember?“

The dragon chirred and let his head rest against Matthew's shoulder.

„Where will he sleep?“ Dom asked. He lifted his hand to stroke over the dragon's head, but stopped when the little one shifted away.

„Not sure. He'd be shocked and scarred for life if he witnessed what we get up to at night time,“ Matthew hummed. The little dragon lifted his head, purring when Matthew stroked his spine. „But the busy stables might be too much excitement for him at the moment.“

„It will take a few weeks at least before people will stop staring at you,“ Chris said. „You, of all Riders, becoming a mother will cause far too much curiosity.“

„I can't wait for all the rumours that will rise now,“ Matthew groaned.

„Especially with you actually referring to yourself as his mother. People will have a field day with that,“ Tom laughed. „Maybe we should massage your balls up to your chest to fit their image of a mother.“

„Fuc…“

_Matthew!_

Matthew closed his mouth and sighed, ignoring the raised eyebrows of his friends.

Tom held his hand out and waited for the dragon to acknowledge him, but the little one kept his head rested against Matthew's shoulder.

Tom sighed and let his hand fall down. „He's got his father's eyes,“ he stated.

Matthew smiled. „And his father's wings, my beautiful boy.“

 

A few hours later, Matthew finally sat in Dom's bed, waiting for his lover while his son lay on the blanket in his lap. Finally, Dom stood in the doorway, dressed only in his trousers.

Matthew swallowed and stared at him. Dom’s chest was still as well-defined and his skin as perfectly toned as it had been six years ago. Matthew shifted, hoping the dragon in his lap wouldn't notice a certain part of his anatomy approving of Dom’s appearance.

Dom grinned and crawled onto the bed. He shifted to lean against Matthew and looked down at the dragon. „Do you mind if I kiss your mother?“

The dragon lifted his head and dipped it sideways, yapping once.

„Of course he doesn’t,“ Matthew giggled. He put his hand over the dragon’s head and eyes and leant closer to Dom.

Grinning, Dom shifted, his eyes falling onto Matthew’s right shoulder and the tattoo. Dom swallowed and reached out to trace the short crescent lines. „Are those…?“

„Your bite marks,“ Matthew replied.

Dom inhaled sharply and pressed their lips together, his tongue immediately pushing into Matthew’s mouth while his thumb brushed along Matthew’s cheekbones. The dragon in his lap stayed still, until a moan escaped Matthew.

A moment later, Dom yelped and broke away. He stared down at the snarling dragon who waved his tail in jagged movements and revealed tiny, yet sharp teeth. Dom rubbed his arm.

„It’s okay, Snowball,“ Matthew whispered and stroked the dragon’s back. „Don’t whip him.“

Dom looked up at him and frowned. „What did you say?“

„His name,“ Matthew replied. He looked down at the dragon who was shifting backwards. „Snowball of Doom.“

„When were you…“

„Now,“ Matthew disrupted Dom’s question. „I was planning to tell you now when there’s no one else to eavesdrop.“

Dom sighed and looked down at the dragon that was now hiding behind Matthew’s back.

„So, you’ve got a name already, little one.“

Snowball made a clicking noise and shifted beneath the blanket. Dom looked up at Matthew.

„He already found his human?“

Matthew nodded. „She's still with her parents. We're trying to keep at least some attention away from the pair until they’re grown up some more.“

„Are we going to tell Chris?“

Matthew sighed and reached beneath the blanket to coax Snowball out. He shook his head. „No. I feel bad for keeping secrets from him, but no. This has to stay between us, please.“

„Tom?“

Matthew shook his head again and looked down at Snowball. He straightened his arm and Snowball crawled onto it and onto Matthew’s shoulder. „Just you and me, Asche and Aurus.“

Dom looked at them and eventually sighed. „Fine, let’s keep this between us. But _Snowball of Doom_?“

Snowball squawked and turned his head away from Dom. „He's taking after his mothers when it comes to humour,“ Matthew giggled.

„Clearly,“ Dom retorted. He grinned and shifted further down the bed, lying his head in Matthew’s lap. „And I think for now you will be the one telling me tales before sleep.“

Matthew smiled down and tangled his fingers in the blond strands. They were just as soft as he remembered.

„Where to start?“


	3. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsuspected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what have our rascal Rider and his dragon been up to in their AWOL time?

Winter was even worse in the wild than in Amberburg, Matthew decided. He could feel the fire sleeping in the depths of the Ember Fields clearer than ever and also the winter was rather mild compared to previous years. Still, it was far too cold in this height of the Ember Fields and his scar was aching all day. Usually, he didn't even notice his limp anymore. He had learnt to walk and fight with it a long time ago, but now, with that constant, dull pain reminding him, Matthew did feel impaired by it. It annoyed him even more than the cold itself.

Also, food was sparse. These days, he mainly relied on Asche to provide their food and just settled on collecting firewood. It meant he had to climb down and below the clouds to the forests and back up again.

However, he had seen a deer during today's still hunt. For a moment, he had contemplated bringing it down, but decided against it. Dragging the body back to the cave would have been a pain in the ass, especially since they didn't have fire wood left and he had to collect that as well.

_Don't moan if you end up spending the night hungry again._

Matthew sighed. „I know. But I'm not dragging a deer with me while collecting wood. And I'm also not dragging it back and leaving again. Collecting wood at dusk in winter is futile.“

He scratched his cheek. He should shave again, the stubble was already turning into a beard. His attempts at shaving hadn't been exactly successful, though. There was only so much one could achieve with a knife and a river for a mirror.

Soft thuds rushed past behind him. Matthew turned and spotted a hare hopping by. He grinned and dropped the wood collecting bag before lunging towards his prey. He thrust himself forward and managed to grab the animal with his claws. It thrashed in his hold, hitting it's paws against his arms.

With his free hand, Matthew reached for his falcata. He plucked it from his belt and pressed the hare against the ground before hitting the falcata's hilt against its neck. The spine cracked and the animal became limb.

Matthew waited for a moment, but the hare didn't move. He fixed his falcata to the belt before wrapping a piece of rope around its hind legs. The hare as well was attached to his belt.

„Need to fix my sleeve again,“ Matthew grunted and looked down at the sleeve of his coat. The hare had ripped the already worn out material.

_Maybe you'll improve your needlework one day._

„That coat couldn't be saved by masterly needlework anymore. I just hope it'll last this winter before I have to seek out civilisation again.“

He felt Asche sigh. _You'll be gone for days if you want to seek out a tailor on your own._

„Or I just use the fur and skin of our prey.“

_Please don't. You'd end up as a stinking pile of half-rotten skin._

Matthew scrunched his nose up. „Doesn't sound too desirable.“

_Besides, you don't hunt enough for that. You know that hare will be wolfed down by our son. We need some food, too._

„It's winter,“ Matthew sighed. „Most game is either gone to warmer realms or is hibernating.“

He sighed and looked up at the sky. It had been months since Asche and him had been able to ride together. He hadn't felt the harsh wind or breathed the thin air up high in far too long. Now, at least one of them had to stay in the cave to babysit.

Matthew looked around and was about to pick up a piece of broken thread when he heard a soft, cracking noise behind him. He swivelled around, his right hand reaching for the handle of his falcata.

In front of him, a girl stood, wrapped in layers of fur and wool. Blond hair poked out from beneath a brown cap. She held a bundle of wood in her arms. Her eyes lingered on Matthew's glaive before they fell on the hare attached to his belt.

Matthew glanced around, but noticed no-one else close by. He let his hand sink from the falcata and bent down to pick up the bag of wood.

„You’re the poacher who’s killing the King’s game,“ she stated.

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. Had they really hunted so much that they had drawn attention to themselves? He really should let Asche do the hunting. She could easily reach areas not as close by and avoid raising suspicion by missing game.

„I’m allowed to,“ he grunted. He paused. How long had he be gone from Amberburg already? This had been the second winter, right? „Unless the laws were changed in the last one or two years. What year and month are we in already?“

„Only the King’s family, lords and Riders are allowed to hunt game,“ the girl stated. She looked at the badges and ornaments on Matthew's poncho and the glaive strapped to his back.

„Yes,“ he replied.

„You don’t look royal or even noble.“

Matthew laughed and shook his head. „No sh…“

_Matthew!_

„Oh, come on!“

_No cursing in front of children._

„You did not set it as a general rule for each and every child.“

„Who are you talking to?“ the little girl asked.

„F…“ Matthew let the sound fade away, feeling Asche tutting in his head. „Just go home, will you? Haven’t your parents taught you to not talk to weird strangers?“

„They did,“ she replied.

„Listen to them,“ Matthew grunted and turned to leave.

 

A few hours later, Matthew had found enough wood to keep them warm during the night, three hibernating hedgehogs and a careless fox. It would be enough for now if combined with their stack of dried berries and mushrooms.

He returned to the cave and found Asche sitting in front of it, her tail curled into a circle next to her to built a nest for the little one. Matthew smiled at them and let the bag of wood slide to the ground. He plucked the fox and hare from his belt and let them slide to the ground as well.

Asche lifted her head and purred softly in greeting.

_You brought a guest?_

„What? No,“ Matthew frowned and turned around. The little girl from earlier was hiding behind a tree in the most obvious, amateurish way possible. Matthew could see one of her shoes, a glove and her cap peaking out from behind the tree. „Oh no…“

„There’s no-one here,“ she whispered.

„Don’t even try taking the piss out of me,“ Matthew snarled, wincing at the sharp hiss that jolted through his mind right after. „Sorry?“ he whispered into the direction of Asche.

The girl stepped out from behind the tree. She stared up at Asche before looking back at Matthew. „I knew it, you’re a Rider!“

„And you’re stupid and careless for following a bloody stranger,“ Matthew grunted.

„Who are you?“

„Just call me Matthew,“ he sighed and reached out to stroke Asche’s snout. „This is Asche.“

„I’ve never seen a dragon before,“ the girl whispered and slowly walked closer. „She’s big.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow at her. „How do you know Asche’s female? Most people meeting a dragon for the first time can't recognise the gender. My brother didn’t even recognise his own dragon's gender for months.“

The girl shrugged. „I don’t know. She gives off a gentle and female impression?“

Asche lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at the girl, grunting. Matthew giggled at her show of indignation. „Don’t fret. You’re a fierce warrior lady, my precious.“

_You might want to compliment her away before the little one wakes._

„So, you’ve now seen your first dragon. It’s also getting dark and surely your parents are getting worried, too,“ Matthew grunted. He made to reach for the girl’s shoulders to turn her around. However, she sidestepped him and pointed towards Asche’s tail.

„You’ve got another dragon!“ she squealed and ran towards the little one.

He squeaked and crawled from his makeshift nest and towards her. Matthew and Asche glanced at each other for a moment before watching their guest and their son. The little dragon had crawled up the girl’s leg and she was now clutching him in her arms and giggling.

„He’s not my dragon,“ Matthew replied. „He's our son.“

The girl stared at him. „You're the father?“

„What?“ Matthew squeaked. He felt Asche giggling. „No. I'm part of the mother side. He hasn't met his fathers yet.“

„Both of you are his mother?“ she asked.

Matthew nodded. He sat down on the stone he usually used as a chair and reached for the hare and one of the knives he kept on his belt. He held the hare up towards Asche who bit onto the rope to hold the animal while Matthew started skinning it.

The little girl watched them for a moment before looking down at the dragon in her arms. „What’s his name?“

Matthew let the knife sink down and reached up to the cuts at the hind legs. „He doesn't have one yet,“ he replied while pulling the fur down.

„Why?“

„It’s not on us to pick his name,“ he stated and looked up at the girl. They would have to find a new place during the following days if they wanted to have a few years of quiet still.

„Snowball…“ she whispered.

Matthew frowned. The little dragon chirped.

„Snowball of Doom,“ the girl announced amidst joyful chirping.

Matthew looked up at Asche and took the hare from her snout. He looked at their son. „Are you sure?“

Snowball closed his eyes and dipped his head in compliance, purring softly.

„Snowball it is then,“ Matthew whispered. He stood and put a hand against Asche’s snout. „What’s your name?“

„I’m Garnet Cardon,“ she replied.

_So, what are we going to do?_

Matthew shrugged and walked towards the cave with the skinned hare. It had to be washed before he’d take it apart further and they kept a few buckets of water in the back of the cave.

„There’s no option really, is there?“ he whispered. He looked over his shoulder at the girl who was chatting to the little dragon and laughing while he climbed onto her shoulder.

_Are we going to adopt her?_

„We will, won’t we?“ Matthew sighed. He walked over to the buckets in the corner and just plunged the hare into it.

_Well, she sure appeared unexpected._

„And so soon, too,“ Matthew said. „I had hoped for a few more years before facing the world and civilisation with him.“

Asche sighed and shifted to watch Garnet and Snowball. _We don’t have to make a public appearance right away._

„Secrecy never was one of our strong points.“

_We don’t have to change our behaviour. Garnet just needs to keep silent for a while._

Matthew sighed and carried the bucket outside. He remembered the day Asche and he had met. He wouldn’t have kept her secret if his life had depended on it.

He sat down on his stone again, sighing at the cold material. Sometimes, he did miss civilisation. Warm houses, soft pillows, no constantly damp clothes. A warm body curled around him during nights. He definitely missed that above of everything.

Matthew rifled through the collected pieces of wood until he found a long stick. He started scraping off the bark before sharpening one end.

„You’re going to eat hedgehogs and foxes?“ Garnet asked.

„I’ve got to take what I find,“ Matthew replied. „Foxes are not that tasty, but hedgehogs are quite decent if seasoned right.“

„Mother keeps a few pots with herbs in the kitchen.“

„I collected some throughout the year and dried them. They’re hanging in the cave.“

Garnet looked towards the cave. „Are you really living here all on your own? You must be freezing.“

Matthew shrugged and laughed. „Fire is easily lit if you’re with a dragon.“

„Do you have bread?“

„How would I make bread without an oven or most of the ingredients?“

Garnet hummed. „I could bring you some bread next time. Do dragons like bread?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow at her. Garnet shifted and reached up to stroke along Snowball’s head. „Next time?“

„I can come and visit, can’t I?“ she asked. „You need someone to talk to, too.“

Matthew pointed at Asche. „I’m talking to her all the time. She’s a better dialogue partner than most humans.“

_You’re a mean tease, you know that, right?_

Matthew giggled and reached out to stroke Asche’s throat. He looked at Garnet and sighed. „Listen, it's important to keep silent about us,“ he said. „I know you want to tell friends and family, but it's not time yet.“

„Why?“

„Because our little Snowball is the most precious dragon on Earth.“

Garnet looked at Snowball. She nodded and looked back at Matthew and Asche. „Can I come and visit, though?“

„Please do,“ Matthew replied. „Snowball likes you.“

Garnet grinned. „Thank you.“ She reached behind her and pulled the grunting Snowball from her shoulders. „I need to get home before it’s dark. Father and Mother will be worried already.“

Matthew nodded and looked up at the sky. Dusk would be upon them soon and the way down was quite far. „Will you be home before nightfall?“

He stood and held out his arm to Snowball who crawled onto it and beneath the poncho. The little dragon poked his head out of the collar and yipped.

„Sure,“ Garnet replied and pointed into the direction of the river Spiet. „Our village is just down there. It’s just a few houses and fields really. By the bend of the Spiet.“

„And what are you going to do if you see weird people you don’t know in the woods?“

„I’ll hide of course,“ Garnet replied and grinned broadly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Amberburg and family matters.
> 
> Also, if updates are late these two following weeks, it’s because I’m out and about on hols and have lost touch with time.

Matthew looked up from feeding Snowball a piece of chicken breast to find Dom grinning at him.

„What?“ he asked.

„Just getting used to you being a mother,“ Dom chuckled. „I only know you as a warrior and lover, none of that very gentle.“

Matthew grunted and reached for a piece of bread. He shoved some of the scrambled eggs Dom had prepared onto it. Snowball looked up at him and squawked before holding his mouth open.

„Mormsy needs to eat as well,“ Matthew stated, but Snowball just repeated his squawk and then kept his mouth open.

„You’ve spoilt him, didn’t you?“ Dom chuckled and leant over the table. He picked a piece of chicken chest and held it out to Snowball.

„I just can’t say ‚no‘ to them,“ Matthew admitted.

Snowball turned his head towards Dom. He looked up at the Rider and then at the piece of meat offered. He looked up at Matthew.

„He’s not going to poison you,“ Matthew chuckled and lifted Snowball onto the table. The little dragon cocked his head at Dom and stretched his neck before pulling the offered piece of meat from Dom’s fingers.

Dom smiled and watched Snowball swallow before holding out another piece. This time, Snowball immediately accepted it.

„Do you have any plans for today?“ Dom asked and looked up at Matthew.

Matthew nodded and reached for his crock of water. He took a large gulp to swallow the bread and eggs. „I’m going to see Tom,“ he answered eventually. „It’s been six years, I need new ink on my skin.“

Dom nodded and reached for his own crock. „Quentin might want to talk to you today,“ he said before taking a gulp.

„Maybe I don’t want to endure his presence,“ Matthew huffed.

„Just go through with it,“ Dom sighed. „Be a good brother.“

„When has he ever been a good brother to me?“

Dom shook his head and sighed. „Stop being insufferable. He tried hard before you’ve left. If he failed at connecting to you, it’s not only Quentin’s fault.“

„He’s not done sh… anything at all for years,“ Matthew growled. He looked down at Snowball. The little dragon had lowered his head and shifted sideways. „I’m not angry,“ Matthew whispered and leant forwards. „Just mildly annoyed by so-called family.“

„Of course, you can always remain bitter about the past and let Quentin feel that,“ Dom stated.

Matthew looked up and sighed. „I won’t be his best friend or best big brother.“

„No-one asks that of you. Just be civil for once.“

„Fine,“ Matthew stated. „I’ll do my best to not tear him apart.“ He felt a small, scaly snout poke his cheek and looked down at Snowball. His son chirred before snatching at the string of beads threaded into Matthew’s hair. He succeeded in snatching it and pulled on it, purring softly.

Matthew giggled and lifted Snowball up. „Stop it, little one.“

Snowball chirped and flapped his wings before crawling onto Matthew’s arm.

„What do you think about some bonding time with your fathers?“

Snowball released a low click and turned his head towards Dom.

„I’m going to get another tattoo and you won’t like sitting through that.“ He held out his arm towards Dom, jerking his head slightly. Dom swallowed and lifted his arm towards Matthew’s. Snowball emitted a string of clicking sounds and stared at Dom’s arm.

„Don’t be shy, little one,“ Matthew whispered. „He’s a good man. And Aurus is a gentle soul really.“

Snowball slowly crawled from Matthew’s arm towards Dom’s. Matthew chuckled as he watched Dom sitting stiff while Snowball was climbing onto his shoulder. „You can move, you know?“

Dom swallowed and looked down at the dragon on his shoulder. He lifted his hand towards Snowball’s head and held it in front of his muzzle.

„Our little Snowball is an apt climber. He’ll hold onto you and move along your spine and arms just fine.“

Dom nodded. He looked back at Matthew with wide eyes.

„Don’t attempt to take him for a ride. You don’t know how to calm him down from a panic attack yet.“

Dom glanced down at their son and then at Matthew again. He swallowed. „Anything else?“

Matthew grinned. „Snowball doesn’t like being surrounded by a lot of people or being stared at.“

„I wonder after whom he’s taking,“ Dom whispered. „You’re just like your mother, aren’t you?“

„Actually, I think he’s taking more after you,“ Matthew chuckled. „Look at you two. Close to panicking because you’re about to spend a day together. Just let Snowball hide beneath your poncho and endure his claws digging into your skin. He hates when people are angry, too.“

„And you’re sure Snowball and me will be fine on our own…“

„Of course,“ Matthew replied. He leant over the table and stroked over Snowball’s head before grabbing Dom’s collar. He pulled Dom closer towards him until he could peck his lips. „Maybe take him and Aurus for a walk in the forest.“ Matthew looked at Snowball and smiled. „You like chasing rabbits, don’t you?“

Snowball yipped and bit into one of the blond strands on Dom’s head.

„Head to the woods, but don’t fly,“ Dom winced.

Matthew nodded and grinned. Dom allowing someone to salivate and pull on his precious hair was a rather rare sight.

 

„So, Mother’s Ears?“ Tom asked while Matthew sat down on the floor and removed poncho and tunic.

„Has to be done, hasn’t it?“ Matthew grinned and reached for one of the pillows before lying back and crossing his arms behind his head.

Tom picked up a long handle and a few needle sets that resembled fine and small combs, a few bottles — some filled with ink, one filled with alcohol — cloths and a few small cups.

„Does your man approve of you lying beneath other men?“ Tom asked while sitting down on a pillow.

Matthew winked at his friend. „Don’t tell. Besides, you had him beneath you before.“

„Not as often as I had you,“ Tom retorted. He looked down at Matthew's chest and the patterns and motifs already inked into the skin. „I’ll have to either set it higher than usual or make it black so it covers the Claws of Vengeance.“

„They’re faded already.“

Tom shook his head. „Still visible enough to shine through and disrupt the Ears. The Claws are quite a strong motif. Do you want the egg filled with a lighter colour?“

Matthew lifted his head to squint at the tattoo in question. „Would it work over the Claws?“

„Not really,“ Tom sighed. „I doubt any other tattooist has ever nor will ever ink over their own work as often as I have to thanks to you.“

„You love challenges,“ Matthew chuckled.

„And you’ll be just one blob of black ink one day,“ Tom retorted. „I should just dip a whole pot of ink over you and be done with it, really.“ He poured some of the alcohol into a cup and put the needle combs inside. „What about this spot?“ he asked and tapped a spot beneath Matthew's left collarbone with the wooden handle.

Matthew lifted his head again and looked at the indicated position. It was the only free spot left on his chest with the size of a hand. „Should work,“ he replied.

Tom nodded and turned to his inks. „Colours?“

„Outlines dark brown; ears, dark red and filling light brown?“

Tom lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. He dipped some alcohol onto a cloth and brushed it over the soon to be inked skin. Once satisfied, he filled some ink into a cup and took a set of needles to push them onto the handle. Tom flicked it to sent some alcohol drops flying before dipping it into the ink.

„It’s been a while, do you think you can endure the process, princess?“ Tom chuckled. He pressed his right hand against Matthew’s skin and stretched it before resting the handle between thumb and index finger.

„Shut up and do your work, Kirk,“ Matthew growled just as Tom jabbed the needles forward.

Matthew hissed. He indeed had forgotten the pain tattooing brought in certain body parts. Tom chuckled while continuing to create the outlines. He worked in silence for a while, dipping the needles into the pot with ink every now and then.

Matthew hummed and closed his eyes, feeling his friend’s hand against his collarbone while needles pushed into his skin. He let his mind wander, feeling wind beneath their wings as they watched Aurus and Dom crawling through the forest beneath them. Snowball was indeed chasing after rabbits and the odd mouse.

With a groan, Tom straightened and pulled the tiny needle comb from the handle. „Outlines done,“ he stated.

Matthew blinked and turned his head just as Tom swiped a cloth over the newly inked outline to clean the skin. The fresh line was raised beneath a mixture of blood and ink.

„So…“ Tom drawled while changing his set of needles into a somewhat broader comb. He poured some of the light brown ink into another cup. „Mormsy?“

Matthew grunted and looked at the ceiling while Tom started filling the outlines of the egg.

„It’s a Basinwian term,“ Tom stated.

„So I’ve heard.“

„Will we ever learn just where you’ve been hiding those six years?“ Tom asked after a while. He stretched again and looked towards the large windows next to them.

„You will when the time is right.“

Tom looked down at him and shrugged before dipping his needles into the ink and resuming jabbing them into Matthew’s skin. „Fine by me, Mormsy.“

„Stop calling me that,“ Matthew grunted. „I’m not your mother, Tom.“

„Alright, princess.“

 

Matthew had left his tunic at Tom's and was only wearing his poncho above the wrapped up tattoo. He grunted. The worst part of getting a new tattoo had never been the pain of the needles, but the itching of the fresh lines right after.

He walked towards the medical ward of the headquarters. Quentin should be there, Matthew knew from Dom. And if Matthew had to talk to his brother for whatever reason, he should just get over with it asap.

Beds lined the walls of the medical ward, only divided by partitions. Those beds offered no privacy at all. Further ahead, there would be rooms equipped with one or two beds each. They were usually reserved for highly contagious patients, but sometimes a rather insufferable and difficult patient would be put into such a room as well.

Matthew grunted. It didn’t matter if one was put into a single room or into one of the large halls, the medical ward was one of the most annoying places in Amberburg.

He glanced at the beds that were barely hidden behind their partitions. A few of them were inhabited and nurses were tending to some of the patients. One of them noticed Matthew standing in the corridor and spoke to the patient before hurrying towards him.

She seemed to be rather young and Matthew hadn't seen her before. Her eyes moved over the badges on his poncho and the tattoos visible on his skin. „Matthew Bellamy, I presume?“

Matthew nodded. „Is Quentin here?“

„Yes, please follow me.“ She paused in her tracks and shifted. „How may I address you, sir?“

Matthew sighed. He should spent some time researching the rumours surrounding them these days. „I don't care as long as you forego bloody honorifics.“

She nodded and turned to lead the way towards the private rooms. „He should be in his office,“ she murmured.

„He's got an office now?“ Matthew asked.

The nurse glanced at him and nodded, pointing at a door further ahead.

„Fine, I'll find my way from here,“ Matthew grunted.

„Very well, sir,“ the nurse stated and hurried back towards the hall.

Matthew watched her go and grunted before walking towards the indicated door. He knocked and immediately heard his brother’s voice muffled through the door.

„Come in, please.“

Matthew drew a deep breath and pushed the door open. He walked inside and let it fall into the lock behind him. In front of him stood a chair and a desk, the walls were lined with shelves that held books and medical models and behind the desk, his brother sat.

Quentin stared at Matthew before standing and walking around the desk.

„Matthew!“ he exclaimed and rubbed his hands against his upper arms. „I had heard you’re back.“ He dipped his head sideways and stared at Matthew's poncho as if trying to peek beneath.

„Don’t bother, he’s with Dom,“ Matthew grunted.

Quentin blushed and looked up at Matthew's face again. „Are you okay? Why are you here?“

„Dom said you might want to talk to me.“

Quentin nodded. He looked down at his feet for a moment. „You didn’t come to see me yesterday.“

„No, I didn’t,“ Matthew simply stated.

„But I thought we…“ Quentin swallowed and waved his right hand in a circle before him. „We had grown, I don’t know, closer?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. „Had we?“

„I thought so,“ Quentin whispered. He shifted and brushed his hand through his hair. His eyes darted from Matthew's face to the shelves and over the items on them and back to Matthew. Quentin swallowed a few times. „Did Dom tell you about… well… about me and… about your sister-in-law?“

Matthew frowned and stared at his fidgeting brother. „My what?“ His sister-in-law? Who could…? „Oh no. Don’t tell me you and that Servalon bitch are together!“

Quentin pressed his lips together. „Cedrica and me married last year. We're expecting our first child in three months.“

Matthew stared at his brother. „By all gods!“ he eventually exclaimed. He turned and left the office, making sure to slam the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t forget to post! Well, I actually did, but was kindly reminded yesterday.

Matthew sat by the road that led towards Amberburg. He knew Dom would have to come this way when returning. Furthermore, sitting in the forest without people around helped him coming down from the most recent news. How could his brother of all people betray them like that? Sure, Matthew had noticed the way Quentin had clung to Cedrica and had vied for her attention, but he'd never have guessed they'd actually get married one day.

_We're on our way. Lift your mood, sulky._

Matthew grunted and looked up into the sky. He saw a long golden dragon and a black dragon flying somersaults around each other towards Amberburg. Matthew smiled and waved at Asche and Aurus as they passed over him.

He didn't have to wait for long before he heard familiar yipping. Matthew looked towards the forest to see a tiny, black shadow whizzing towards him. He had barely stood before Snowball had reached him and was crawling up his leg.

Matthew giggled and pulled the collar of his poncho forward. He looked down to find golden eyes shining in the setting sun and a little snout shot up to bump against his nose.

„Did you have a good day, little one?“

Snowball purred and closed his eyes, dipping his head.

„That's good,“ Matthew whispered and stroked his head.

Snowball retreated beneath the poncho and poked his snout at the bandage. Matthew hissed softly and reached down to lead his head into another direction. „Careful there,“ he whispered. „The new tattoo needs to heal first.“

„You actually found an empty spot on your body?“ Dom's voice came.

Matthew looked up and grinned. „Yes, we did.“ He pointed towards his left collarbone. „It had been just big enough.“

„Well, I'll have to see the result tonight,“ Dom said. He craned his neck to look at Snowball. The little dragon had curled around Matthew's shoulder, head and tail hanging down over Matthew's chest. „He's been up and down trees and running after critters and rodents all day. No wonder he tired himself out.“

Matthew smiled down. „He's a fast runner, isn't he?“

Dom nodded and reached out to carefully stroke along Snowball's spine. „I was afraid he was gone a few times.“

Matthew watched them. Seeing Snowball and Dom getting along made his stomach flutter with warmth. He had a proper family now, even if their time may be limited; a family he was the mother of no less.

 _You big softy,_ Asche giggled.

„Just don't move away from your spot,“ he replied to Dom, choosing to ignore Asche's tease. „He'll find you again if he gets scared on his own.“

„Well, I’m glad I’m the lesser of two evils,“ Dom whispered.

„Give him time to get used to you.“ Matthew reached out and laid his right hand against Dom’s nape to pull his head nearer. „Trust me, you had a good start already,“ he whispered against Dom’s lips before pressing their mouths together for a quick kiss.

„He's got some sharp claws,“ Dom stated after they had parted from their kiss and walked towards the city.

„Oh yes,“ Matthew replied and chuckled.

„Don't they hurt without any clothes?“

„You get used to it. He got better with just holding on to you, actually. He’s almost gentle.“ Matthew glanced down at the claws that rested against his right collarbone and the head that hung down next to the claws. „Nowadays he only digs his claws in deep when he's distressed.“

Dom winced and nodded. He reached beneath his poncho and stroked over his side. „I’ve noticed when we were walking through the city.“

„Oh dear, I’ll have to go through Amberburg without my tunic,“ Matthew whispered. „You might have to treat my wounds tonight.“

„To be honest, I’d like to do more than just treat your wounds tonight,“ Dom whispered into Matthew’s ears.

Matthew swallowed and glanced down at Snowball. The little dragon was still fast asleep, snoring even. „I’d love to do more as well,“ he admitted. He sighed and looked back at Dom. „Why didn’t you tell me about my stupid brother and that…“ His eyes fell on Snowball and he stopped himself before Asche interfered, „…Cedrica?“

Dom shrugged. „Your brother’s life should be something he himself tells you about, shouldn’t it?“

„A heads-up would have been nice,“ Matthew mumbled. He stopped when another realisation struck him. „My father-in-law is King Lyman. I’m part of the Servalon royal family now! I need a bottle of Ol’ Woolsey’s Moonshine Rot.“

Dom stopped as well and turned around to look at Matthew. „No, you don’t. Not a fuc…“

Within a second, Matthew felt himself being pushed into a tiny corner of his own mind and Asche growling, „ _Ah! No cursing in front of the child!_ “

Matthew groaned and stumbled. He pressed his hand against his forehead. He blinked and waited for the vision before his eyes to become his own again. Snowball shifted and poked his snout against Matthew’s neck, chirring softly.

„’m fine,“ Matthew murmured. He felt Dom’s hands on his shoulder and looked up.

„Asche’s a firece mother, isn’t she?“

Matthew nodded and offered a smile. „You don’t know what I had to endure because of her decision that swearing in front of any child would be a bad thing.“

 

A few hours later, Matthew sat in the parlour, naked and tipsy and grinning at Dom. They had left the tired Snowball in the care of Asche and Aurus for the night and spent an evening of talking, giggling and getting drunk together.

Now, Dom sat next to Matthew, his hand stroking over Matthew’s nape. Matthew shivered and moaned softly. He turned his head to smile at Dom „I’ve missed you,“ he whispered.

„I’ve missed you, too,“ Dom whispered. „Nights have been cold.“

Matthew giggled and fell backwards, dragging Dom with him. „Now imagine a cave during winter.“

Dom grunted and shifted to straddle Matthew. He looked down at the fresh tattoo, his fingers lingering above the red ear that curled around an egg. The pieces of grain where stylised as triangles with a stroke next to each one. „You already incorporated Garnet into the tattoo?“

„What else should I have done?“ Matthew replied. „Can’t just leave her out.“

Dom looked up and moved to kiss Matthew. The fingers of his left hand stroked over Matthew’s arm until they reached his right shoulder and traced the bite marks.

„I like having left permanent traces on your skin, too,“ Dom drawled and shifted.

Matthew closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Dom’s tongue against the inked marks. He buried his fingers in Dom’s hair, pulling at the blond strands.

„Howard, stop teasing me like this,“ Matthew groaned and rolled his hips up.

Dom chuckled and lifted his right hand to press the index finger against Matthew’s lips. „Remember your promise, Bellamy. I can watch you writhe and beg anytime to my heart’s content.“

„Dominic, please,“ Matthew whined on a long moan.

„That’s more like it,“ Dom purred. He sat up, his left hand still lying over the marks. „Go on, Matthew. Beg and plead, show me how much you want me. Show me how much you need to feel my big, hard cock filling you.“

Matthew growled, feeling his pupils stretch and his nails itching. He pressed his claws against the pillows next to his head to prevent himself from scratching Dom.

„I want you, Matthew,“ Dom whispered, his lips brushing softly against Matthew’s lips. „Just like this. I want you lying beneath me. I want you open and belonging to me tonight. Will you give yourself to me tonight?“

Matthew swallowed as he stared up at Dominic. He nodded and lifted his left claw to brush the knuckles over Dominic’s cheekbones. „You know, I can’t deny you really.“

 

Matthew sat in front of the cottage they had always used to get away from prying eyes during spring. Snowball lay curled up on his lap and Asche rested next to them.

_Do you think it’d have been better to not tell them?_

Matthew shook his head and stroked over Snowball’s spine and the small, golden ridges rising towards the tail. Gentle snoring came from the little dragon.

„Can’t lie to them, can we?“

_No, we can’t…_

Asche lifted her head and looked into the direction of Amberburg. A long, golden dragon glistened in the setting sun.

„That’s unexpected,“ he whispered.

_He just can’t stay away from you._

„Or he’s just dropping off the few things I left at his.“

_I don’t think so._

Matthew grunted and looked down at their sleeping son. He shrugged while Asche watched Aurus and Dom advance. Eventually, the Golden Pair landed next to them. Dom slid off Aurus and sat down next to Matthew. He reached out and carefully brushed his fingers over Snowball’s spine.

Snowball shifted and grunted, his eyelids fluttering briefly before the snoring resumed.

„Why tell me?“ Dom asked after a while. „You could have just kept silent.“

„Because I’m not keeping secrets,“ Matthew replied. He glanced at Dom. At least he didn’t have a bundle of random things with him. „Not from you and certainly not secrets of that kind. How could we continue in any way with such a secret lurking?“

Dom sighed and reclined against the wooden wall of the cottage. He turned his head to look at Asche and Aurus who had curled up on each other. „Why?“

Matthew shrugged. He followed Dom’s look and watched the dragon couple. „It was our first heat without you. Do you know what that’s like? It gets worse with each day. You can’t think, you can’t even hunt. So all you do is lying curled up and feeling the heat consume your body and mind. And if someone’s there that could lessen the pressure…“

„Is that supposed to be an excuse?“

„There is no excuse,“ Matthew replied and looked back at Dom. „It’s just the reason why it happened.“

„How was he?“

Matthew shrugged again and looked up into the sky. Not the question he’d have expected. „Strong. Good. Not you.“

„So…“ Dom stated after a while. „You got fucked by the very dragon that attacked our city.“

Matthew shifted and nodded. „It only happened once. The shame prevented it from happening again during the following years.“

Dom looked down at Snowball. „Is he…?“

„Snowball’s your son,“ Matthew replied. „Ravindra only fucked me. He didn’t get close to Asche.“

Dom lifted an eyebrow at Matthew. „You know, the image of you and that big dragon… It is weird.“

Matthew blinked and laughed. „You know the legend, it's a dragon human pair really.“ He sighed and leant against the cottage to watch the sky. The first stars were already visible in the dark orange and purple dusk.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the night fall.

„You coming home tonight?“ Dom asked after a while.

Matthew kept his head rested against the wooden wall and rolled it sideways. „Do you want me to?“

„Do you belong to me?“ Dom retorted. He kept his eyes on the horizon before looking at Matthew again.

Matthew nodded. „Yes. Always will.“

„Then come home.“

„How can you not be angry?“

Dom shrugged. „I want you too much to let the time we’ve got left go to waste. And I know you’ll spend your life making this up to me.“

Matthew smiled and nodded. He looked back at the sky and shifted sideways, careful to not wake little Snowball.

„I’d like to stay here for the night,“ he whispered and rested his head on Dom’s shoulder.

„Oh…“ Dom stated and swallowed. „Alright.“

Matthew chuckled and turned his head to look up at Dom. „Will you stay with me?“

He felt Dom shift until an arm lay on Matthew’s shoulder, a hand stroking along the bite marks.

„Yes,“ Dom replied.

They watched the stars spreading in the darkening sky. Eventually, Dom spoke again. „So, did you ever meet your co-parents?“

Matthew laughed. „Oh, yes. They were just thrilled to have a dirty maniac tramp reveal their daughter's connection to his dragon son.“


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another peek into Matthew’s Lonely Hermit Life that isn’t as lonely any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure on the posting situation of next Wednesday yet, but something will be up on Thursday the latest. ;) And it’s time for another illustration. ;)

Matthew surfaced from the images of roaring winds and pebbled beaches before raging oceans. He shifted and tried to stretch. However, Snowball felt heavier today. Matthew shifted again and heard someone grunting. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

As always, Matthew had fallen asleep in his accustomed position, curled up and protected by Asche’s tail and wings, hugging Snowball close. However, today their blonde friend had turned up and crawled beneath Asche’s wing as well. She was holding Snowball tightly and leaning against Matthew’s chest, snoring.

Matthew shifted into a more comfortable, sitting position, careful not to wake the children. He lifted his right hand and stroked along Asche’s wing. The limb quivered and Matthew smiled as he felt Asche’s mind stirring.

„You didn’t tell me about our guest,“ he whispered.

Asche yawned and lifted her head. She giggled. _We agreed you looked uncharacteristically peacefully and that it’d be a crying shame to wake you._

Matthew grunted. „’m not peacefully.“

_Sure, oh mightiest of all warriors and Dragon Riders. Every soul trembles at the pure thought of you._

„Bite me,“ Matthew whispered. He felt Asche tutting and rolled his eyes. The children were still asleep, mild cursing shouldn’t be a problem.

_It doesn’t matter, Matthew. No cursing in front of children._

„Yes, ma’am.“

Matthew shifted and groaned. His left leg had become numb with the weight of Garnet and Snowball sitting on it. Snowball twitched and his eyelids fluttered until golden eyes looked up at Matthew. The little dragon stretched and crawled higher until he could rest his fore claws on Matthew's shoulder. He purred softly.

Matthew smiled broadly at his son. He felt …lucky… warm… love… dedication… happiness… far too much to grasp whenever those beautiful, golden eyes looked at him. Quite frankly, he was overwhelmed by his newfound role as a mother. Also, they had always been partial to gold. So it was no wonder his heart skipped a beat whenever his son looked at him. Gold could be a welcoming colour, soothing after a battle, grounding in a city full of gawking onlookers.

_I miss them._

Matthew nodded. He stroked over Snowball’s head and pressed his nose between Snowball’s nostrils. He missed Dom and Aurus as well. The worst thing about nights spent in caves weren’t the coldness or hardness of the bedding. It was the absence of a certain Golden Pair.

Snowball yapped and turned his head to snap at Garnet’s hair. He pulled on one of the blonde strands, emitting short yips when Garnet batted one hand at him and grunted. Snowball let go of her hair to snap at a different strand.

„Snowball…“ Garnet groaned.

Matthew laughed and poked his finger into her side. Garnet squealed and jumped off Matthew, still clutching Snowball in her arms. She collided with Asche’s wing and stumbled. Matthew just caught her before they fell and pulled them down to sit next to him on the ground.

„You’re up early,“ he said. „It’s not even midday, is it?“

Garnet shook her head and looked down at Snowball. She rested her forehead against the top of his head. „Argued with my parents,“ she whispered. „They just don’t believe me. Whenever I tell them something, they keep questioning me. You know, I could tell them about you and they wouldn’t believe one word.“

Matthew looked down at her. „Why would they do that?“

Garnet shrugged and kept her head pressed against Snowball's.

„You cried wolf,“ Matthew stated.

„A few years ago,“ she admitted. „But now I don’t have a choice! They wouldn’t believe anything I say if I didn't tell them something else before.“

„Don’t pull that on me, because I won’t question you even once,“ Matthew grunted. He pushed himself to stand and walked over to the bucket of water. He splashed some of it into his face and rubbed his hands over his cheeks.

„Everyone does,“ Garnet said. She was still sitting against Asche's side and looked at Matthew, lips pressed together.

„I’m not everyone and I don’t have time to spare on petty games and lies.“

 

Matthew had accompanied Garnet as close to their settlement as possible without risking to be seen. He had then proceeded to hunt for their dinner and had just returned to the cave.

Snowball yapped and ran towards Matthew, crawling up his leg and back to sit on Matthew's shoulder. He pulled on one of the beaded threads in Matthew's hair.

Giggling, Matthew stroked along his back and walked over to Asche to greet her. He put his hand on her muzzle, smiling at the low rumble coming from her. „Hello, my beautiful,“ he whispered.

_I see you've been successful today._

„Did you ever doubt my hunting skills?“ Matthew gasped.

_I have to admit, I was tempted a few times._

„How could you?“ Matthew cried. „I thought your trust in me was infinite!“

Asche laughed and poked her muzzle into Matthew's stomach. _Go and prepare our dinner, silly boy._

„As you wish, my fairest lady,“ Matthew replied and bowed backwards.

He stumbled and almost fell when Snowball rushed down his leg and dashed towards the ledge in front of the cave. He squawked and howled at the forest before running back to Matthew.

„What’s wrong?“

Snowball growled and bit into Matthew’s trousers, pulling and tearing a piece from it.

„Snowball, what’s wrong?“ Matthew repeated and knelt down to pick his son up. The little dragon ran back towards the ledge, though, howling and growling all the time.

„ _Is something wrong with Garnet?_ “

Snowball bounced up and down in front of Matthew and Asche, blinking and yapping.

„ _Is she in the village?_ “

Snowball yapped again and rushed back to Matthew, biting at Matthew's feet in an attempt to pull him forwards.

„Alright, come up and hold on, we ride.“

The little dragon emitted a string of quick quips and shifted. He shivered and looked towards the forest. With a surprisingly deep growl, Snowball crawled up Matthew's leg and then dug his nails into Matthew's back and hips.

Matthew winced, but reached beneath his poncho to stroke over Snowball's head. „Just hold on tight, little one.“

He adjusted his weapons and climbed onto Asche's back.

 

Only ten minutes later, they were floating above the ten house settlement at the Spiet. One of the houses was burning and Asche spotted seventeen armed people. Ten of them had rounded the villagers up in front of the burning house while the remaining seven aggressors raided the houses, workplaces and stables.

_I didn't hear any news about raider gangs recently._

„Well, we haven't heard any reports at all, recently.“

_True. Do you want me to drop you right in the middle?_

„Yes, please,“ Matthew purred. He felt claws digging into his waist and looked down beneath his poncho at wide golden eyes. „Don't be afraid. Just hold on tight and let me do what I do best.“

Snowball whined and dug his claws even deeper into Matthew. Matthew winced and leant forward and patted Asche’s throat before pushing himself into a crouching position.

_Down the tail?_

Matthew nodded and turned around, his right hand still resting on Asche’s head to keep his hold. He closed his eyes to concentrate on Asche’s view on the looters. A man was standing a few steps in front of his fellow companions, shouting orders at the villagers or his companions. He was sturdy, swinging a heavy sword and clad in leather armour.

Matthew grinned and opened his eyes again. He would be having so much fucking fun tonight.

He let go of Asche's head and slid down her tail. The rush and pull of the wind increased and he felt his legs change to catch the impact of landing. It still was hard enough to cause the scar flaring up in pain and Snowball's hold on him tightened again. Matthew winced and shook his left leg.

„Matthew!“ Garnet called out.

Matthew pulled down his goggles and looked over his shoulder to grin at her. She was clutching the hand of a man, who was holding her close to him. As everyone else, he was staring at Matthew. Matthew winked and turned his attention to the aggressors. Of course, they were staring as well, weapons raised.

„Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, may I ask you to quickly take your leave?“

„The fuck you came from?“ the man they had identified as the leader growled.

Matthew grinned broadly and pointed upwards. „I fell from the sky. If I was you, I'd consider that a godly omen and bloody fuck the fuck off.“

_I will let this slide just once._

„Do you think we'd be afraid of such a tiny lunatic like you?“

„You should,“ Matthew giggled.

_There's an archer in the back. We should take her out first._

Matthew nodded. He could see the woman through Asche's eyes lurking on the roof of a house. „Take her out as soon as she takes aim,“ Matthew whispered. He glanced sideways at the bandits. They had started to circle him.

Matthew took a few steps forward. Hopefully, they would take the bait and concentrate on him instead of the villagers. „I repeat my earlier request, leave now and immediately or I’ll be forced to consider this an assault on Amberburg’s armed forces.“

Laughter greeted his request, causing Matthew to grin even wider. „I was hoping for this to be your answer. I admit, I was getting a bit itchy.“

The leader narrowed his eyes. He pointed his broadsword at Matthew's glaive. „So, what does a limping dwarf want to do with a toothpick against us?“

„Glaive,“ Matthew sighed deeply. „I wield a glaive forged to slay Numina. Little spittles like you don't stand a chance.“ He spread his arms and flicked his hands towards himself. „But please, do try. Keep me entertained for a few minutes.“

The leader lifted his hand and a moment later, a scream pierced the air before a soft thud was heard. The slithering sound of leather slicing through air followed and a shadow disappeared into the woods.

„That’s your archer gone,“ Matthew stated while the bandits turned back to him. „Anyone else you want to send against me?“

„Asche,“ Garnet whispered.

Matthew frowned. The leader had also heard her whisper. He might have missed her acknowledgement of Matthew when he had landed, but now he was staring at the girl. Matthew could see realisation dawn right until a sneer formed on his lips. Matthew felt his blood running cold. He pressed his jaw tighter together, hoping he hadn't shown any visible reaction.

_We need to be quick. I don’t like that sneer._

„Neither do I,“ Matthew whispered and unclipped his glaive. He ignored the claws that dug even deeper into his flesh and brought the weapon in front of him, blade raised into the direction of the bandits’ leader. The cutting edge of the blade glistened in the last rays of the setting sun and the fire behind them.

„He’s a Rider,“ someone whispered. „He’s a fucking Rider.“

„I am,“ Matthew stated. „Now stop playing gawking pussies and fucking come at me if you dare.“

„So your dragon can burn us?“

Matthew grinned and pushed the bottom end of the glaive into the earth to push himself towards the bandit that had spoken. He drew his falcata and thrust it forwards and into her throat. With a gurgling sound, she sank to the ground.

Matthew didn't even watch her going down and turned to face the other advancing bandits. He lifted the glaive above his head to catch the swords rushing down at him. While they were weighting down on him, a woman was advancing from behind, a short spear lifted.

Matthew waited a few seconds until she was right behind him before pulling the glaive away and thrusting himself sideways. The attackers stumbled and fell over each other, just as a pillar of scorching hot fire shot towards them.

The woman that had tried to stab Matthew from the back was rolling away from the stinking and screaming pile of burning humans. The rustle of leather was heard and shortly after, she was picked up by grey claws and carried into the air.

Matthew turned back, behind him the sound of a screaming woman that was just falling from great heights. Of course, that bastard leader had changed his position. Matthew felt Snowball twitching, just as he heard Garnet emit a strangled cry.

Matthew froze before slowly turning around. He knew the view he’d be met with before he lay his own eyes onto the scene.

That wretched fucker had torn Garnet from what Matthew presumed was her father and pressed his broadsword against her chest. Matthew raised his head and revealed his teeth, growling. He stretched his arm with the falcata, his middle, ring and little finger spread from the handle.

While Asche kept her eyes on the remaining bandits, Matthew moved his arm behind his back, fraction by fraction and eventually reattached the weapon to his belt. He let his fingers slide along Snowball’s tail, feeling the little dragon quivering.

„Not so cocky now, are you, oh slayer of Numina?“ the leader drawled. He shifted the sword just a fraction higher and jerked his head towards the glaive. „And tell your dragon to land behind you. Slowly.“

Still growling, Matthew strapped the glaive to his back, careful to not squish his shaking son. He felt a gust of wind as Asche sank to the ground behind him. She folded her wings behind her back and raised her hackles. Whispering was heard as both villagers and aggressors stared at her.

„Pathetic coward,“ Matthew growled.

The bandit sneered and tightened his hand's grip on Garnet's hair. „I do what I need to do to survive.“

„ _Too bad you just sealed your death,_ “ they stated, their joined voices amplified as they came from both of them.

The bandit stared at them and let the broadsword sink just enough for Matthew to decide it'd be safe enough to dash forward. He reached out and pushed the blade further down with his left claw while he pushed the other claw against the bandit's head.

Matthew let go of the aggressor and reached behind himself to prise Snowball from his back.

„Take Snowball,“ he whispered and pressed him into Garnet's arms. „And don’t look. Both of you, _do not look_.“

Matthew turned Garnet around and stroked Snowball’s head before standing. He turned towards the group of bandits, feeling his fingers itching and a tail growing while Asche rose into the air.

„ _You will burn now!_ “ their voices boomed over the woods and houses.


	7. Illustration — BURN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scribble that had to be gotten out of the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch of where we left the unruly pair on Sunday. It‘s really just that. Getting a certain picture outta the system and jotting down how I imagine their synched speaking would look like if this was a comic.
> 
> Also, I think I‘ve done hardly any illustrations for this part of the story as compared to Kindling.

 

And the little WiP video:  



	8. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Mother Hen meets the Other Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hols and soon the joys of work are going to start again. yay…

Matthew stood and looked down at his boots. They were torn from talons and splattered with mud and blood. The scent of burnt flesh lingered in the air, but any screams had ceased now. The moon was slowly rising and basking the village in cold light. Here and there, embers were dying, red dots glimmering and threads of smoke rising.

Matthew attached the falcata to his belt and the glaive to his back before walking towards the villagers. Asche followed a few metres behind, but stopped when the assembled group shrunk back from her.

Matthew ignored their visible fear of them and walked into the group. They parted before him until he could kneel down in front of Garnet and Snowball. She was clutching the little dragon tight, her face pressed against the scales of his shoulders. Snowball had his eyes closed and emitted a string of clicking sounds.

Matthew inhaled and kept his breath for a moment before releasing it. He reached out, surprised to find his fingers shaking, and brushed a strand of hair from Garnet’s forehead before touching Snowball’s spine.

„Are you okay?“

Garnet looked up at him and nodded. She lifted an arm towards Matthew. Smiling, he reached out and picked her and Snowball up. He stood, keeping his hold tight on the children and spread their wings to shield them from looking at the corpses littering the ground. He felt his left hand twitching as it turned into claws. Then he turned towards the villagers.

„Mr and Mrs Cardon, I assume?“

The man that had clutched Garnet's hand earlier nodded. He was brunet, his hair already growing light and his skin was tanned from working under the sun all day. Next to him, a blonde woman stood, her hair tied into a long braid.

They glanced at the dragon that was now wingless and with one human arm before looking back at Matthew. The woman stared at the dragon claw holding her daughter.

„Yes,“ the man answered Matthew's question. „You're the famed unruly pair, Bellamy and Asche.“

Matthew nodded.

„Why are you here? Rumours have it you're hiding in the Ember Fields for secret training.“

Matthew giggled and shifted an arm to stroke Snowball's head. He was still quivering, but at least he had calmed down enough to purr softly.

„We're raising our son,“ Matthew replied.

„Your son,“ a villager repeated. Matthew looked up to find himself surrounded by the group of villagers.

Snowball clicked and pulled his head back to hide between Matthew's and Garnet's body. Matthew shifted his right wing to shield Snowball from curious eyes.

„Our son,“ Matthew confirmed.

„I knew Riders are close to their dragons, but this goes a bit too far, does it?“ Mrs Cardon asked.

Matthew stared at her, trying to decipher her meaning while Asche giggled in his mind.

„What?“ he spluttered when realisation dawned. „No!“

„He's the mother,“ Garnet said. „They both are Snowball's mothers.“

Matthew nodded and opened his mouth to affirm her statement, but his stomach had different ideas. Whatever Matthew had wanted to say was prevented by a loud grumble.

Garnet giggled and looked down at Matthew's stomach. Matthew shrugged. „Skipped dinner,“ he replied.

„Eat with us,“ she retorted.

Matthew looked up at her parents. They didn't look exactly thrilled at the prospect of feeding a weird stranger and his dragon.

„I…“ Matthew started and looked back at Garnet. „Well, I’ve still got a deer and a few hares up at the cave. They’re going to be rotten if I don’t prepare them tonight.“

„You've hunted deer?“ a villager asked.

Matthew looked at the old man. He was wearing the usual attire of the royal gamekeeper. „Yes, that poacher is us. Unless the law's been changed, it's completely fine for me and Asche to hunt Mauvreland game.“

„What are you going to do with the deer?“ Mrs Cardon asked.

Matthew jerked his head towards Asche. „She's a tall lady who needs lots of energy. I'll roast it for her.“

Mrs Cardon glanced at Asche and sighed. She looked back at Matthew. „I'd fancy some hare, though.“

Matthew cocked his head and looked at Garnet. She was grinning up at him.

„Well, we could fetch my prey,“ he said.

 

A while later, Matthew and Asche were on their way back to the cave. Garnet had insisted to accompany them, but her parents had refused to let her fly with such a suspicious stranger. Furthermore, Snowball had refused to join Matthew on Asche's back. He also had screamed after them when they were about to leave. It had taken them about half an hour to calm him down with promises to be quick.

But sitting on Asche's back now, the long-missed wind tearing at his clothes and hair, his naked toes growing chill, he couldn't enjoy it as much as usual. The absence of ever present claws on his back and sides was discomforting.

Matthew looked over his shoulder, but the village wasn't visible anymore.

_He’s not with you while you’re hunting,_ Asche pointed out.

„But then he’s with you. Now he’s with neither of us.“

Asche chuckled. _You’re not jealous, are you?_

„No,“ Matthew whispered. „I just miss him already.“

_They grow up fast, don’t they?_

„Too fast.“ He looked back in another vain attempt to spot the village. „Do you think he's okay?“

_Matthew, stop being a mother hen. He'll survive an hour without us. He's with his human._

„Exactly! They're on their own. We won't know if something happens.“

_Would you listen to yourself? What are you going to do when they've grown up and are walking their own roads? Don't tell me you'd stalk them._

Matthew pouted and crossed his arms, but was forced to hold onto Asche again when she took a dive down.

_No amount of childish sulking will change the fact that I'm right, princess._

„I don't care.“

Asche just giggled and gently sank towards their cave.

 

Dinner had been late and Matthew was glad to be back with Asche, even if it meant that he was without Snowball again. The little dragon had followed Garnet after Matthew’s encouragement, much to the dismay of Garnet’s parents.

_They’ll need some getting used to the new addition to their family._

Matthew huffed and held a piece of the deer up to her. „They better hurry with the getting used to.“

_Just try not to affront them too much, will you?_ Asche asked while taking the cooked piece of deer from his hands and chewing. She purred and flexed her wings.

„Can't promise anything,“ Matthew grunted and held up another piece of meat for her to take.

_You know even you can be likeable if you want._

Matthew huffed. He heard a door open behind him and Asche lifted her head to look at Garnet's father approaching. He had introduced himself and his wife as Stuart and Tianna earlier. They hadn't talked much during dinner, but mainly frowned at Matthew's non-existent table manners.

Stuart stopped behind Matthew and watched him feed Asche for a moment. Eventually, he cleared his throat. „Come inside. We have a spare room for your stay. Can’t have you sleeping outside after you’ve saved the village, can we?“

Matthew shrugged and held the last piece of deer up for Asche before looking over his shoulder. „Well, you could. I don't expect you to feign hospitality when you can't stand me.“

Stuart shifted and crossed his arms, his left hand moving up and down his biceps. „What kind of hosts would we be?“

Matthew shrugged again and reached out to stroke along Asche's jaw. „I’m used to…“

_Stop being silly and get inside. Also have a shave while you’re at it._

Matthew glowered at Asche and whispered, „Traitor."

_I imagine they just want an excuse to have a few words with you._

Matthew sighed and turned back to Stuart. He crossed his arms. „I do not care for pretence concern, I’m staying here.“

Stuart swallowed and glanced over his shoulder at the open door. Tianna stood there and waited. Stuart looked back at Asche and then at Matthew. He pressed his lips together, while Matthew cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

„Listen, I don’t care if you freeze your skinny arse off or are getting soaked through to your bones by rain, but we need to have a conversation and it can’t wait.“

„Why didn't you say so right away?“ Matthew retorted and grinned. „Much as I loath conversations with strangers, I do agree with you here.“

He patted Asche's neck and walked past Stuart towards the house. Stuart glanced at Asche for a moment. He frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something. He closed his mouth again and followed Matthew inside his house.

A little later, they were sitting in the kitchen, a pot of hot tea in front of each one of them. Matthew took a sip and hummed. He had long since realised that civilisation indeed wasn't all that bad once you've been away from it for long enough. When they returned from their usual months-long recon missions, the luxury of Amberburg was pleasant: warmth and softness, food and booze.

He just needed regular breaks from all that bloody luxury.

„So, what are you planning?“ Stuart asked after a while.

Matthew shrugged. „Nothing. We just wanted to raise Snowball and eventually return to civilisation. We would have preferred to keep him secret a little longer.“

„Was he planned or just… well…“ Tianna asked and put her cup onto the table.

Matthew narrowed his eyes, feeling his pupils stretch. „ _Do not think we'd take this decision and responsibility lightly. This was a decision that took us many years to reach._ “

The Cardon’s flinched and stared at him. Matthew sighed and drew a deep breath in. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were blue once more. „Never doubt our dedication to our children.“

„Your children,“ Stuart repeated.

„You don’t get one without the other,“ Matthew replied and took the last sip from his mug. He frowned down into the empty mug.

„Don’t we have a say in that as well?“ Stuart asked.

„No,“ Matthew answered and held the empty cup out towards Tianna. She took it and rushed towards the kettle over the fire. „None of us has. Get used to that.“

The filled mug was put down onto the table in front of Matthew and Tianna sat down on her chair again. „Why did you allow a small child to get near to your _son_?“ she asked.

„She found us. There's nothing one can do against a dragon and a human meeting when they're destined to be. We're like two parts of one soul.“ Matthew took a sip from the tea and hummed. He looked back at Garnet’s parents and sighed. „Please believe me, it was not what we wanted. We hoped to raise Snowball a few years longer before setting out into the world with him.“

Tianna picked her mug up and looked into it. She put it down onto the table again. „Who's the father?“

„Aurus of Dominic Howard.“

The Cardons gasped. „The Golden Pair?“

Matthew smirked. „Did you think we'd just take anyone?“

Stuart turned and looked at the door to Garnet’s room. „I see why you wanted to keep him secret.“

„He’s got his father’s eyes and wings,“ Matthew whispered.

„And what do you want to do now?“ Stuart asked.

Matthew shrugged. „We're out of our depths,“ he admitted and looked at Garnet’s door. „How are you doing it after all these years?“

„You just do the best you can to point them towards the best road.“

Matthew turned his attention from the door to Tianna. „Sounds exactly like what we're trying to do.“

„What about our Garnet?“

„Snowball's our son, we won't leave him and in extension, we'll be at Garnet’s side, too.“

„You're inviting yourself into our family,“ Stuart growled. „Are you even aware of the things they say about you?“

„Most of them are true, I'm afraid.“

„You're reckless, unruly, unreasonable and constantly chasing the next challenge.“

„We can't deny that.“

„And yet you want us to trust you around our daughter?“ Tianna asked.

„Would you believe me, if I said that becoming a mother changes your priorities?“

„You still love the fight. I saw you go through those devils. You had fun slaying them.“

„I never said I became a different person,“ Matthew retorted. „Did you change who you were when your child was born?“

„You're still different from what the legends make one believe.“

Matthew laughed and shook his head. „We're not. We're just making an effort on first impressions for a change. My hair has grown quite a bit, though.“

Tianna sighed and looked at the battered sleeves around Matthew’s arms. „I also thought you'd be wearing clean and intact clothes.“

„I should have brought more spares. There's only so much you can do with amateurish needle work and a river.“


	9. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning well spent and a big event throwing it’s shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still Wednesday? I think it is. Still getting used to working again. :P

Matthew woke, the early morning sun shining through the cottage windows. He felt Dom’s left arm over him, his fingers twitching against Matthew’s stomach. Matthew smiled and stretched. He heard Dom groaning behind him.

Lips brushed over Matthew’s shoulder and the arm draped over his body pulled him closer. „Good morning, princess,“ Dom rasped.

Matthew giggled and turned his head to look at Dom. „This is the first time we actually used the bed of this cottage.“

Dom nibbled on Matthew’s shoulder and chuckled. „Should we test it properly? The little one is outside with his dragon parents.“

Matthew felt Dom’s hand move from his stomach to stroke over his hips and bum and up his spine until it rested between his shoulder blades. Dom’s lips brushed against Matthew’s earlobe. „What do you say, Matthew?“

„Yes,“ Matthew whispered. He felt the hand between his shoulder blades press gently and rolled onto his stomach. Dom followed, his weight shifting onto Matthew. The hand on Matthew’s shoulders moved higher to Matthew’s nape.

„We don’t have lube,“ Dom said. He still kept his right hand on Matthew’s bum, squeezing and pushing his thumb between the cheeks.

„Don’t care,“ Matthew moaned and pushed his backside higher, spreading his legs a fraction. „Use spit.“

„As you wish, princess,“ Dom purred. He shifted and a moment later, Matthew felt something moist pressing against him.

He tried to look around, but the hand in his nape tightened and kept him on the mattress. „Are you…?“

Matthew received his answer when Dom’s tongue breached him, followed by Dom’s thumb. „Fuck…“ Matthew moaned. „Fuck me, Dominic.“

„Patience, princess,“ Dom drawled. He pulled his tongue and thumb free and shifted to lie over Matthew.

„I’ve never been patient,“ Matthew growled and pushed backwards once more. What he didn’t expect was Dom using this movement to push inside in one long thrust.

Dom didn’t wait long and picked up a slow rhythm, both his hands roaming over Matthew’s back and down his arms. Dom’s hands reached Matthew’s and their fingers intertwined. Matthew felt Dom’s tongue on his right shoulder, tracing the inked bite marks.

They moved together, moaning and sweating, Matthew’s tail wrapped around Dom’s waist, their fingers linked together. They came, Matthew following Dom right after, and collapsed onto the mattress. Their fingers were still intertwined when a short yap was heard next to them.

They froze before turning their heads in unison towards the little dragon sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

„Oh damn…“ Matthew whispered. „We've left the window open for him.“

„How… How strong is their connection already?“ Dom whispered.

„Strong enough, I’m afraid,“ Matthew replied.

Snowball chirred and climbed down the table leg. He scurried over to the bed and raised onto his hind legs to press his nose against Matthew’s. Matthew giggled and let go of Dom’s left hand to poke Snowball’s snout. „Mormsy is quite happy right now.“

 

Months passed and Matthew and Asche had gone on a few recon missions, leaving Snowball with Dom and Aurus. Mainly for two reasons, those recon missions were only brief and no comparison to their usual months-long activities. For one, Matthew and Asche couldn’t stand leaving little Snowball and secondly, those missions were a fucking farce.

With all those new peace treaties between Amberburg and Viliano, there were no border skirmishes whatsoever. Which meant Matthew and Asche were bored out of their skulls. Maybe they just should pack up Dom and Aurus, move to a small village by the Spiet and become peasants and gamekeepers.

_You’re getting droll._

Matthew shrugged and shifted on her back. He leant his head back and felt the chill wind tear on his skin and hair, the sun warming his face.

„Are we growing up?“

_I’m afraid we are._

Matthew scrunched up his nose and looked forwards again. „Never thought we would.“

_Scary, isn’t it?_

„Fucking terrifying.“

_Wait until you see Snowball again. You won't want any other life any more._

Matthew felt himself smiling and stared towards the horizon. Asche was right. All of a sudden, he couldn't get back fast enough.

 _Told you,_ Asche chuckled.

„Do you think we could make a quick trip to the village? See if Garnet’s alright.“

_Snowball would go berserk if she wasn’t. You know we agreed to wait in Amberburg for them._

„It’s too long already…“ Matthew whined. He fell forward, arms hanging down Asche's neck. The forest below them rushed past and he felt Asche moving beneath him, muscles shifting as her wings rose and sank.

_I was wrong, you’re still a small child._

„Growing up is overrated,“ Matthew stated. He sat up again and looked over his shoulder and down towards the trees, humming.

_Just jump. I’ll catch you above the trees._

Matthew grinned and rolled sideways, sliding down Asche’s wing. The wind tore harder on his clothes and hair, pulling on his mouth and stealing the air to breathe as he tumbled and fell. The rustling in his ears was loud enough to drown out the bird song below him. The excitement of free falling kicked in, this uncertainty his body and base instincts conjured up as opposed to his trust that Asche would catch him before he ended up as a splash on the ground.

He saw the trees rushing closer, but before he hit them, black pushed into his vision and he collided with Asche’s back. They grunted, feeling both the impact on their backs and stomachs.

„I thought you’d just grab me,“ Matthew giggled and rubbed his back.

 _And hold your lazy bum all the way back to Amberburg?_ Asche retorted, rather mirthfully herself.

 

It only took them about two more hours of pirouetting and the occasional free falling and being tossed through the air until they arrived in Amberburg. As soon as Asche had landed before the stables, a familiar chirp was heard. Matthew slid from Asche's back and down her leg and turned towards the advancing Snowball. He spread his arms and readied himself for the impact.

Still, he stumbled backwards against Asche when Snowball jumped into his arms. The dragon had grown in the last months. Hiding beneath ponchos wasn't an option anymore. From nostril to the tip of his tail, the little one was now as long as Matthew was tall.

But still, Snowball insisted on sitting on Matthew’s back and shoulders. Sometimes Dom teased Matthew, he may not be deserving of his status as ‚Rider‘ any longer. Snowball had become the true Rider.

Snowball was also getting heavier, Matthew didn’t fail to notice. And still, he just couldn’t say ‚No‘ to his son. He just brushed away his friends' teasing about later back problems. Soon, Snowball would really be too big to be carried around so Matthew wouldn't waste his chances to do so while it was still possible.

Matthew stroked Snowball's back while the little dragon quipped happily and perched himself on his shoulders. Snowball stretched towards Asche and pressed his snout against hers. Soft rumbling came from their chests.

„Look who's back, our little show off princess.“

Matthew turned towards Dom and grinned. „We felt like playing a bit. Did you want to join?“

Dom shook his head and laid his hands on Matthew's hips, pressing their lips together for a brief kiss.

Matthew smiled. It had become easier, showing affection whenever he wanted. Matthew knew he had always been rather obvious in his attachment to the blond Rider, touching and poking randomly and openly staring. Dom actually acting on his affection around people outside of their friends group was a recent change, though.

„I never understood your fascination with free falling.“

„It's exciting,“ Matthew giggled and followed Asche towards the stables. „Also, we have to practise, don't we? You know how often I hijack other dragons and end up falling.“

„You haven't hijacked dragons in years.“

„See why we need some kind of substitute?“

They had reached their usual spots in the stables and Matthew patted Insignia's and Aurus' necks in greeting. He then proceeded to prise Snowball from his back and put him onto the ground. The little dragon grumbled and sat up on his hind legs.

„Let me take care of Mor Mor for a moment, will you?“ Matthew asked and scratched the back of Snowball's head.

Snowball yapped and scurried off. Matthew watched him disappear and looked up at Dom.

„Just because all you do is spoiling him, doesn't mean I'm only spoiling him as well,“ Dom chuckled. „Our little one is a keen helper.“ He stepped aside and looked down at Snowball who came running with a large brush in his snout.

He sat up before Matthew, purring softly. Matthew smiled broadly and took the brush from Snowball's snout. „Thank you, little one,“ Matthew whispered and stroked his head. Snowball purred louder and closed his eyes.

_Told you to not just pamper him, you big softy._

Matthew grunted and started brushing Asche's leg while she nuzzled Aurus' neck. He heard Dom asking Snowball for another brush and shortly after, he joined Matthew in brushing a purring Asche clean.

„You know we've got important guests at the moment?“ Dom asked while he cleaned his brush. He gave it to Snowball who dashed off with the brush.

„We've ignored the bloody flags when arriving,“ Matthew growled. He watched Snowball coming back and sitting up before him, yapping and clawing at Matthew's shirt until he was handed the brush.

„You'll be thrilled to learn that you're uncle of a gorgeous twin pair,“ Dom said. „King Lyman and entourage are here for the Naming.“

„I hope I've missed the guard of honour this time?“ Matt knelt down and stretched his right arm towards Snowball. The little dragon chirred and climbed onto Matthew's shoulders. He raised his head and looked around, a low rumble coming from his chest.

„That was yesterday. You were deeply missed.“ Dom replied and reached out to stroke Snowball's back. „The Naming will be tomorrow. No need to tell you that you are expected to attend, I guess.“

„Chris' order I presume?“

„Let's say a very insistent request, should you bother to move your skinny a… backside into town in time.“

„We can't just pretend I've not arrived?“

Dom shook his head. „Don't be childish. Just stand by for an hour before disappearing from the scene.“

„He doesn't want me to hold his little brats, does he?“

„I think he wants you to. We got him off that idea, though, especially as you would have to stand next to King Lyman for a lot longer than you'd be able to bear. Chris and Lyman will do the honours.“

„What about my so-called parents?“

„They'll be there. Quentin managed to reconcile with them. I guess being married to royalty helped.“

Matthew huffed. „Shallow…“ He gesticulated, but failed to come up with a description that Asche wouldn't reprimand him for.

„They're still your family, Matthew,“ Dom pointed out. „And you haven’t met them since your return to Amberburg.“

„I've finally built my own family. I don't need them to spoil it.“


	10. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomacy happens. Not.

Naming ceremonies in Amberburg usually were held within the closest circle of family. Apart from the parents and the appointed guides, only the immediate relatives attended. Unless one of the parents was royalty and the whole Naming became a pretentious political funfair.

At least the pretentious political funfair allowed Matthew to have Dom by his side during the ceremony. They weren’t married, so usually, Matthew would have been expected to attend, while Dom was not allowed to.

The ceremony was held in the palace temple. The aisles of the small temple were filled with too many people in too pompous clothes. Even King Algernon honoured the assembly with his presence. A guard of honour by both Mauvreland and Servalon soldiers lined the pillars that divided the aisles from the nave. Large curtains with golden owls on black and blue and black dragons on red and yellow material hung between the pillars.

A water basin had been placed in the crescent room at the end of the nave, four steps leading up to it. A fire was burning beneath it.

Behind the basin a priest stood, Cedrica and Quentin next to him. Their spawn was held by Chris and Lyman, who stood left and right the basin.

The brats looked as ugly as any baby, Matthew decided. He reached up to stroke Snowball's throat. No comparison to their son at all.

He knew people were staring at him. He had refused to forego his weapons and was wearing his day to day uniform and poncho. Furthermore, bringing a dragon to a Naming had been unheard off so far. It would only serve to fuel the gossip even more.

Matthew’s parents were standing far too close, doing their best not to look at him at any given point. Of course they failed more often than not, meeting an icy blue stare whenever their eyes strayed.

Snowball had sat upright on Matthew’s shoulder for a while, looking at the rich decorations in the hall and at the buzzing of dressed up people around them. But as soon as the priest had started his sermon, Snowball had yawned and rested his head on Matthew’s. Gentle snoring was heard within a few minutes.

Matthew felt Dom shifting closer until their fingers could touch. He turned his head slightly, not wanting to wake Snowball and offered a smile to Dom. He felt himself drifting, the words of the priest merging with the sound of talons scraping over stone and an occasional yawn and the rustle of straw.

Quentin and Cedrica stepped forward and bent down towards their children. As was Servalon custom, the mother whispered the son’s name into his ears and the father gave the girl her name.

Matthew rolled his shoulders, feeling the leather of wings stretching and the presence of a larger dragon against them. However, the priest’s voice rose through the temple and tore Matthew from his brief moment of escape.

„And with the blessing of the gods may these children grow up wise and strong. And your names be Fira Séguier and Filmore Séguier.“ He dipped his left hand into the basin and pressed his hand against the heads of the babies.

The priest took a step back while Quentin and Cedrica took their children from Chris' and Lyman's arms. They made their way out of the hall through a door to the left while the assembled guests mingled. Dom had approached Chris while Matthew had settled between two pillars. He would have liked the chance to talk to his cousin outside of the headquarters, but the buzz and staring of everyone surrounding them grated on his nerves.

Snowball had woken and was flexing his claws on Matthew's shoulder, his tail twitching. His head was lowered and his eyes were darting through the room, never lingering for more than a few seconds. Matthew wasn't sure if his son was nervous because of their surroundings and the masses of people or if he just sensed Matthew's own apprehension.

„I had been sure you would avoid being present at this event.“

Matthew drew a deep breath and turned his head towards the man next to him. Why did that swine of king insist on approaching him?

„Contrary to popular believe I don't ignore the orders of my Marshal,“ Matthew grunted.

He kept staring straight at Lyman who was shifting, clearly not used by people not avoiding his eyes. He swallowed and looked around. Cedrica and Quentin hadn't returned yet, and Chris and Dom were busy talking to each other and a group of Riders. That decimated the group of people that could help Lyman deal with Matthew to zero.

„Your new Airborne Marshal seems a bit… how should I say… lacklustre. Are you sure he's up for the task?“

Lyman tightened his jaw. „Aldrich Papelion is an apt successor for Marshal Talvace.“

„He seemed to cross his legs when I looked his way. He smells of pee, too, I couldn’t help to notice.“

A low, quivering rumble next to Matthew’s head indicated that Snowball had understood Matthew’s quip perfectly well.

_I feel like I should admonish you._

„I’ve not cursed,“ Matthew whispered and let his eyes wander over the crowd. He spotted the tall man that was now wearing the insignias of Servalon’s Airborne Marshal. Papelion noticed Matthew’s eyes on him and swallowed before ducking away behind a group of other guests.

„He’s not an adequate replacement for Talvace and he knows it,“ Matthew stated. „Look at the way the little pu… coward avoids me even while his king is so obviously stuck in an uncomfortable situation here. He’s boring me even before we have exchanged one single word.“

„My Airborne Marshal’s task is _not_ to entertain you,“ Lyman growled.

„So what’s he supposed to do with enemies? Bore them into capitulation?“

„I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re not enemies anymore.“ Lyman retorted. He reached out to Snowball's head, but quickly withdrew his hand when both Matthew and Snowball bared their teeth at him.

Lyman stared at the dragon before looking at Matthew again. „Does he have a name yet?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Did that idiot think Matthew was stupid? „That's not really what you're asking, is it?“

„You don't do diplomacy, do you?“

„Ask what you want to know and stop wasting my time,“ Matthew grunted.

Lyman sighed. „Has he found his human yet?“

„If he had, I wouldn't be telling you,“ Matthew retorted. He let his eyes wander over the assembled people again. To his dismay, Dom and Chris were still talking to King Algernon, so none of them would save Matthew from this situation. He wondered if anyone would notice him creeping away to find Tom for a piss up.

„Now who's wasting whom's time?“ Lyman growled.

Matthew looked back at him again. He felt the skin of his hands itching. „It’s still you wasting both of our times. What made you think I’d reveal such intimate information to you?“

„We're family now,“ Lyman pointed out.

Matthew stared at him for a moment. He must have been hallucinating, surely? No way had that bastard just referred to them as family.

_You've heard right. He did._

„Excuse me while I find a calm place to puke my lunch out.“

Snowball grunted as he looked at Matthew for a moment before stretching his neck towards Lyman and releasing a deep growl. Matthew felt a light flutter in his stomach. Their little boy's growl was developing from the cute, high-pitched squeaky growl to a low, slightly dangerous growl. He didn't care for the stupid grin he must have been showing at that moment. Right now, he was a very proud mother.

Matthew's moment of blissful pride was disrupted, though, when Lyman opened his mouth to spew more of his putrid crap.

„I doubt that dragon will have a bright future with you as his role model.“

 

Dominic noticed the familiar hiss of two synchronised voices over shrill shrieks just before Snowball crawled onto his back and shoulders, yipping into Dominic's ear and claws digging through Dominic's clothes.

He turned and saw Matt spreading their wings, hands turned to claws already and a tail twitching behind them. „He'll be okay,“ Dominic whispered towards Snowball while reaching for one of his boomerangs. He threw it, hitting Matt right in the head. With a pang of guilt he saw the wings folding in on themselves and disappearing while Matt sunk to the floor.

Dominic looked at King Algernon and shrugged. „Please, excuse us, we have to take care of our stroppy friend.“ He didn't wait for a reaction and grabbed Chris' arm.

Snowball growled at him while Dominic pushed through the excited crowd gathering around his lover. „He'll be okay. He's used to that,“ Dominic whispered. „It was either that or having them burn the temple.“

„You knocked him out,“ King Lyman pointed out. He stared at the boomerang that was lying on the floor.

Dominic just glared at him while sinking to his knees next to Matt.

„He just saved you from severe burn scars,“ Chris grunted. He knelt down as well and grabbed Matt's shoulders.

However, Chris didn't pull Matt up to carry him outside, because just then, grey eyes opened to look at Dominic and Chris.

„Well, that's new,“ Dominic whispered. He held his left hand out, which was taken with a smile.

„Thank you, Dominic,“ a voice whispered, that had an unusually soft timbre to it. It confirmed Dominic’s suspicion who’s hand exactly he was holding right now.

Still grasping tightly onto Dominic’s hand, Asche turned towards King Lyman. „You,“ she hissed and jabbed her finger against his chest. „You don't ever talk about raising a child to us again. And you don't ever again dare to suggest Matthew is a bad mother. He is _not_.“

King Lyman took a step back and looked around, waving for one of his guards. „Get this psycho off me.“

Asche narrowed her eyes at him. „Do not be rude in front of my child.“ She felt an arm wrap around her waist before she was pulled back against Dominic's body.

„You’re in the presence of Asche,“ Dominic stated. „Show the due respect to the finest lady you’ll ever meet.“

Asche giggled and turned towards Dominic while Christopher ushered a staring King Lyman away. „Not you as well with that finest lady thing.“

Dominic winked and loosened his arm around her waist. „Matt would have a go at me if I didn’t defend your honour in his place. Besides, he’s right.“

„Oh, you charmer,“ Asche purred. She let go of Dominic's hand and looked down at her feet. „This body is still weird to steer. Just two legs to keep yourself upright.“

Dominic grinned and offered his arm. „You get used to it within a year or two.“

Hooking her arm under, Asche widened her eyes at him. „I didn't plan to stay this long in Matthew's body.“

She looked at Snowball and pressed her nose against his, purring softly.

„What do you want to do now, my lady?“ Dominic asked. „Stay for a little longer or return home?“

„I think I'd like to return home, darling,“ Asche purred, chuckling when she noticed a faint hue of red on Dominic’s cheeks at the endearment. „Let’s make a detour to the stables, though.“

„You’ve still got your tail,“ Dominic pointed out while they made their way out of the temple, ignoring the whispering around them.

„We haven’t figured out yet how to exchange body parts when one of us is unconscious.“

 

A while later, Asche sat in Dominic’s parlour and watched him putting food and drinks onto the table. When they had stopped by the stables, Matthew was still out cold, lying curled up beneath Aurus’ wing. Snowball had yipped and jumped from Dominic’s shoulder to curl up beneath his father’s wing and against his mother. He had craned his neck to rub noses with Insignia and then had yawned.

„Don’t tell him, but Matthew always has been quite cute when he’s asleep,“ Asche giggled.

Dominic sat down and grinned. „He is. I never dared to tell him, though.“

„I did. He sulked.“

Asche fell backwards and pulled a few pillows towards her before struggling out of poncho and tunic. She closed her eyes, feeling Matthew stir and his conscience rising. She could feel his confusion about the change of setting and perspective, his eye height suddenly quite above what he was used to upon sitting up.

_Oh._

Asche giggled without opening her eyes. „Yes, we've still not switched back.“

Matthew looked up at Aurus and dragged his head along Aurus' neck. Asche felt their scales brushing against each other, while Matthew rumbled softly. He curled up and closed his eyes again, feeling the weight of their son resting on his back. This was far too comfy to bother with _anything_ else right now.

Asche opened her eyes again and found Dominic looking down at her with a smile. She grinned back and reached out to pull him down, hugging Dominic close and wrapping her tail around his leg.

Dominic shifted and lifted his head. „This is somewhat awkward.“

Asche chuckled and stroked the tip her tail up Dominic’s leg while pulling his head down. „I’ve been present during each and every of your couplings,“ she purred into Dominic’s ear. „There's hardly a spot of your body left that I haven't seen or touched already.“

She let go of Dominic’s head when he emitted a soft squeak, his face glowing red. „Won’t… Won’t Matthew mind?“

„He's quite happy snuggling up to Aurus,“ Asche stated and yawned. „And I won't sleep cold and lonely tonight.“

Dominic looked down at her for a moment before smiling and brushing the hair from her forehead. He leant down and pressed a brief kiss against her temple. „Bed?“

„Yes, please!“ she quipped. „Never had the pleasure to sleep in that fucking fluff of softness as Matthew puts it so elegantly.“

Laughing softly, Dominic pushed himself to stand before reaching down and pulling Asche up. „He’s also not quite finished with your tale.“

Asche grinned and followed Dominic through the rooms she only had seen through Matthew’s vision so far. „There's not much excitement left, I'm afraid. We’ve lived a calm and boring live.“


	11. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bonfire Story Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last glimpse into Matthew’s time in the little village by the Spiet.

Days became weeks and weeks became months and eventually, those became years. Neither Matthew nor Asche quite had a feeling for how long they had lived in that small village by the Spiet already. They hunted and prepared their prey; they sat together with Snowball and Garnet, talking and teaching. The evenings were spent talking to the Cardons before Matthew retreated to the barn for the night.

Sometimes, Matthew wondered why he never felt the itch to leave for border patrols or to seek skirmishes and battles. Sure, they often felt the urge to leave for a while, but that was only due to their ever-present craving for a certain blond Rider and his golden dragon.

But apart from that, they actually felt quite comfortable with their boring life between farmers, fishers and gamekeepers; just being parents, really. Being slowly accepted in a community, even as small as this village, was unfamiliar, too. They weren't stared at any longer, nor did they hear hushed whispers behind their backs. They felt… normal.

And every year during spring, they returned to their cave for about a week. Matthew dreaded those weeks. Although _it_ had only happened once, he neither trusted himself nor that wretched Numen.

But for now, they were between springs. It was still warm and Matthew woke each morning with two children having chosen him and Asche as their bed. This morning wasn’t much different.

Matthew woke to a small finger poking his side and giggling. He grunted and stretched his arms. The smell of fried eggs, bacon and bread prised his eyes open and Matthew sat up. He yawned and looked at Garnet.

She was sitting in front of him, holding out a plate with food and grinning broadly. „Mother asks what you plan to hunt today. Father wants to know if you could help collecting firewood for the Apple Bonfire tomorrow. Also, Averey politely requests you to look out for those barberries and collect them while you’re at it. He wouldn’t mind if you picked up some other berries and herbs, either. Mushrooms would be welcome, too.“

Matthew grunted and dragged his hands over his face. „Anyone else who wants me to run their errands?“

He felt Snowball pressing his snout beneath his arms and lifted them a fraction. Snowball purred and pulled on a stray strand of hair until Matthew stroked along his back.

„I learned to not offer help this eagerly before a harvest fest,“ Garnet stated and sat down next to Matthew. She held the plate in front of him again.

„I’ve noticed last year,“ Matthew grunted. „Sadly, they’ve remembered too well.“

_Don’t be lazy. If you want to be fed, you have to contribute something._

Matthew glowered into Asche’s direction before accepting the plate offered by Garnet. She watched him eat for a while, stretching her legs and rubbing noses with Snowball. „Mother says I can come with you for wood collecting in the afternoon.“

Matthew swallowed some of the scrambled eggs and licked his fingers. He looked sideways at Garnet.

„She really said so,“ Garnet insisted.

Matthew let his hand sink down and dipped his head to rest their foreheads against each other. „I know,“ he whispered.

She hummed and reached out to snatch some of the eggs from the plate.

„Oi!“ Matthew exclaimed and held the plate higher and out of Garnet’s reach.

 _I was wondering when you would be feeding me,_ Asche purred and turned her head to lick the plate clean.

 

Of course, pretty much everyone in the village had found some task or the other for Matthew and Asche, highlighting the need for a perfect Apple Bonfire to start off the harvest season. It failed Matthew how they ever could harvest anything before Asche and he turned up to make those bonfires remotely possible.

At least last year's cider was good and the crackling and heat of the bonfire exhibited a sense of comfort. Around him, the Cardons and Nelonds were dancing to a tune Averey was whistling on his flute. The older inhabitants were sitting around the fire, wrapped in blankets, talking and laughing.

Garnet and the other two children of the village, Irving and Hazlit, had gathered around Asche and Matthew. They had tossed sticks and stones into the bonfire earlier, dashing around and being loud and annoying. Finally, they had tired themselves out.

Sadly, they weren't tired enough to just fall asleep yet, but just awake enough to pester Matthew for a bonfire tale.

„Why do you want me to tell you stories?“ Matthew grunted and held onto his flask of cider. „Go and nag Averey, he's the village elder. Story telling is his task.“

„You've seen so much more than everyone here,“ Hazlit pointed out.

„What's hiding in the mountains? Have you seen the Gruesome Emberman?“

„The Gruesome Emberman is a fff...airy tale, there's no such thing.“

„Tell us about Ravindra,“ Garnet quipped.

Matthew shifted and took a sip from his flask. He looked at the dancing couples and grunted.

„Please, Mormsy?“

Sighing, Matthew looked back at Garnet. She and Snowball were staring back at him, eyes glistening in the fire light. Irving and Hazlit sat next to them, wearing the same big eyes of pleading expectation.

„You've fought him,“ Irving said.

Matthew nodded.

„You've wounded him, they say.“

Matthew barked a laughter and shook his head. „We poked his knee. I jumped onto his back twice, but we only delivered a few light scratches. Dom wounded his eye. He's an excellent archer.“

„Is that why you’re limping? He bit your leg?“

„No.“

„Tell us the legend, please. How did Ravindra become what he's now?“

„He…" Matthew looked up into the night sky.

_We might not quite want to tell this particular part of the story._

Matthew shook his head and looked back at the children. He sighed again. „The legends differ depending on the region. If you ask a Servalonian, Ravindra ends up as a dangerous force of nature that needed to be taken care of. Mauvreland has forgotten about him, but you find books in the library that tell a somewhat different story.“

„We’re close to the border,“ Garnet replied. „We heard some of the Servalonian legends. What are the Mauvreland legends like?“

„He's our patron saint.“

„He's not evil?“

Matthew looked at Irving and frowned. Would he call that bloody bastard evil? Annoying, obnoxious, fucking powerful, yes. But evil? Matthew shook his head. „No, I don't think he is.“

„Then why did he attack Amberburg?“ Hazlit asked.

Matthew glowered at him and growled. „Do you want me to tell that legend or not?“

Hazlit and Irving shrunk away from him, while Garnet giggled and shifted into Matthew’s lap.

„We don’t tell the legend of the first king of queens, but of the patrons and their betrayal.

Briefly after Time had been born and had started to count and create history, the five kingdoms had been forged under the wills of the first kings and queens. Those humans, they were barely more than naked worms that had just risen from the ground and learned to hunt the smallest of animals. They lived of grass and foliage, critters and rodents.

Among them, five siblings grew up, stronger and more upright than other humans. Those were the curious and reckless Aarushi, the cunning and calm Wenonah, the quick and elusive Chaska, the generous and yielding Okpara and the strong and ambitious Bechorath.

And those five went out and found their guardians among the animals.

Bechorath found Damek, the strong mole that ruled under the earth. And he gave strength, comfort and constancy.

Okpara found Araxie, the elusive snake, who was water and gave life and changed itself to evade even the strongest obstacle.

Chaska found Zareh, the high eagle who was wind and could see everything and go everywhere.

Wenonah found Anahid, the wise owl, who was wisdom and could teach the arts.

And Aarushi found Nidhug, the black dragon who was fire and could defeat everything in his way.

And Time told them to guide and protect a kingdom each and assigned them their homelands.

In the centre of the five kingdoms, surrounded by their siblings and intimates, Wenonah and Anahid became the guardians of Servalon. They protected the land as it turned into fields and cities.

Bechorath and Damek would protect the large caves of Hol in the South.

Chaska and Zareh would protect the mountains of Areetey in the East that rose higher than any other mountain.

Okpara and Araxie would protect the long lines of the coast and sea of Basinwa in the North.

And to Aarushi and Nidhug, Time gave Mauvreland in the West, because it had deep forests and rough mountains with secrets and fire well hidden.

And for a while, all things were good and the five kingdoms grew under their protection.

But one day, Bechorath and Damek looked at Mauvreland and saw the jagged mountains and the caves hidden and a deep jealousy overcame them. Their own caves lay cold and deep in the ground, worms and roots growing through them, while Aarushi and Nidhug could fly into the skies and find caves even deeper and dry and lighter.

And thus Bechorath and Damek decided those caves of stone were befitting them more than the moist earthen caves. And they went to Wenonah and Anahid and spoke ill of their sister and brother of the West, accusing them of theft.

Chaska and Zareh looked at Mauvreland and saw a dragon and a human soaring higher than they possible could. Zareh’s wings could take him barely up into the mountains while Nidhug’s wings took him high above woods and mountains and into the sky.

A deep jealousy overcame them and they went to Wenonah and Anahid and spoke ill of their sister and brother of the West, accusing them of arrogation.

Wenonah and Anahid themselves looked at the country of Mauvreland and saw secrets well hidden that they couldn’t fathom. And it scared them to not know.

Thus they listened to the accusations and proclaimed Mauvreland should be split under them.

Only Okpara and Araxie could not speak ill of Aarushi and Nidhug, for they only met peacefully at the river and talked to each other every morning. But Okpara and Araxie found that they could not counter their siblings, so they abandoned their sister and brother and followed their caballing siblings.

And thus the Long Fight began and as it went on, Nidhug and Aarushi grew closer until they couldn’t be told apart anymore. And on one day they woke and had become truly one. And they chose the name Ravindra for them and they felt fire running through their veins.

And the other guardians were scared by them and they turned to Anahid for a strategy. They sat together, debating and discarding many a suggestion until it was settled and agreed. Damek dug deep into the mountains that lined the border of Mauvreland and Araxie and Zareh sent the water and the wind into the new caves and caused a loud ruckus that made the birds and the animals flee the Ember Fields. And Anahid became one with Wenonah to increase her power and sent their spirit to Ravindra, because she didn’t dare meeting her brother anymore.

‚Hearken the mountains, oh mighty Ravindra,‘ Anahid’s spirit spoke. ‚Hearken the rumble that comes from it.‘

And Ravindra lifted his head and heard the Ember Fields rumbling and he saw the birds and the animals flee from them. He let his eyes wander over the wide forests and sparse fields of his land and he felt protective about them and the rumbling scared him.

‚What is happening to my mountains?‘ Ravindra roared.

‚The fire hiding deep in them, it’s tumultuous because of your rage,‘ Anahid lied. ‚And it will rise to the world with your rage and consume and burn the lands.‘

Ravindra roared and looked at his land again. Then he flew to the Ember Fields and found a cave that led deep into it. But as soon as he was in the mountains, Damek made all the caves collapse and trapped the black dragon inside.

Ravindra cried and howled, shouting at his siblings who had betrayed him so badly. But they went away and covered their ears, hiding from their own shame and forgetting their guilt.

Eventually, Ravindra had tired himself out and fell into a deep sleep. He twisted and turned in his sleep and the fire in the mountains rumbled whenever his nightmares reminded him of his siblings’ treason.“


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoot hoot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I lied. -.-; There are more glimpses into Matthew and Asche’s time with in the little village by the Spiet. Silly me, forgetting about my own story’s course.

Autumn had come and gone, as had winter and spring. Another heat had passed without incident and Matthew and Asche had returned to the village. They weren’t greeted by the usual serenity that defined the village life, however.

Snowball rushed towards them and climbed onto Matthew’s shoulder, yipping nervously. Matthew frowned and stroked along his spine. He glanced towards the Cardon house and then at Asche.

_Just go inside and see what kind of trouble is happening. I’ll survive without immediate scale care for a little longer._

Matthew nodded and patted her neck before walking towards the house. He knocked and opened the door to find the family gathered around the table. Stuart and Tianna sat at the table while Garnet stood before them.

She looked at Matthew and jumped into his arms. „Tell them reading is not important,“ she squealed.

Matthew frowned and looked up at the Cardons. „What?“

„You can’t read?“ Stuart replied in lieu of a greeting.

„Well…“ Matthew shrugged and looked back at Garnet before walking further into the room. „I wouldn’t say that I’m unable to…“

„You can’t,“ Stuart stated.

Matthew shook his head and sat down on the chair he usually inhabited.

„Then why do I have to learn reading?“ Garnet asked. „He gets by without.“

„Barely,“ Matthew replied. „Asche does the reading and even that is exhausting. I hate it.“

Stuart and Tianna frowned while Garnet turned to them. „See?“ she quipped, „I don’t have to…“

Matthew didn’t even let her finish the sentence. „You shouldn’t make my mistake. Being able to read and write gives you advantages.“ He stood again and put her onto her feet before shoving Snowball into her arms. „Wait here.“

He left the house and headed for the stable. Asche yawned and followed him into the building. _You insisting our children should learn to read is quite a surprising plot twist._

Matthew squinted at her and shrugged. „I know that parts of my life would be easier hadn’t I spent my school time either in the woods or asleep.“

 _We’d be different had we become normal students,_ she replied and lay down, curling up while watching Matthew going through the chest of the few belongings he hadn’t been able to leave behind even for a few years. She smiled when a low cheer announced that Matthew had found what he was looking for.

 _Your first piece of heirloom to hand over to the children,_ she purred.

Matthew giggled and blushed while looking down at the bundle of leather and linen. The layers covered a book bound in red leather. Silver letters adorned the spine and the cover together with a silver moon and the outlines of a fox burned into the leather.

„I won’t be reading it and you already know it by heart,“ Matthew stated. „We might as well pass it on. Maybe it’ll fulfil Dom’s intended purpose now.“

He walked towards Asche and pressed his forehead against her snout. „I'll be back in a bit to tend to you,“ he whispered.

Asche purred softly and rubbed her nose against him.

Matthew smiled and walked back to the Cardon house. The family was still sitting around the table. Garnet had crossed her arms and was looking down at the table top where Snowball had fallen asleep. They looked up however when Matthew entered.

He walked over to the table and put the bundle onto the table top before stripping off his weapons. He lifted Garnet from his chair and sat down again.

„What’s this?“ Garnet asked and pointed at the bundle. Snowball was sniffing at it and then looked up at Matthew.

„Unwrap it.“

Garnet looked up at him for a moment before reaching for the bundle. She quickly unwrapped the layers until the Moon of Eyes was revealed.

„A book?“ she whispered, stroking the leather covers.

„Books are expensive,“ Tianna whispered as she stared at the book. „And this one is of excellent quality.“

Matthew nodded and watched Garnet turning the pages. She stopped when she found the first drawing of Freya sitting beneath the moon, tracing the line of the forest with her finger.

„I thought you couldn’t read,“ Stuart stated.

„I did try,“ Matthew shrugged. „Dom gave it to me in the hope that an enjoyable tale would encourage me enough to go through the endeavour of learning to read.“

„You did not like the story?“ Garnet asked.

„I couldn’t get through two paragraphs even,“ Matthew mused. He looked at the window and the darkness outside. „Told him I had burnt it. He didn’t give me any books ever again. He also doesn’t know that this one still exists. Asche sometimes reads some of his books while I’m napping.“

„But what about the tale?“ Garnet repeated her question and closed the book.

Matthew looked down at her and grinned. „I love it. And Dom’s an excellent reader.“

„Tell me what it’s about.“

„You’ll have to find out for yourself.“ Matthew tapped his fingers against the book. „It’s yours now.“

„We can't accept a gift like this,“ Tianna gasped, squelching Garnet’s little squeal of joy. „This book is worth our best cow!“

„I wouldn’t know what to do with your cow,“ Matthew replied. „And I don’t know what to do with this book but keeping it wrapped up and hidden. Also, Dom's family has always been rich and I'm not exactly poor either. Besides, this book was purchased as encouragement to learn reading. It failed with me, it’ll hopefully be successful now.“

Garnet pulled the book towards herself and looked up at Matthew. „Can I read it to you in a few months?“

„I’ll be immensely impressed,“ Matthew giggled and ruffled her hair. „I’ll wait for a year or two, too.“

„Thank you, Mormsy,“ Garnet quipped. She briefly hugged Matthew and jumped from his lap, followed by Snowball.

Matthew watched them disappear into their bed room, knowing he was sporting quite a silly grin.

„I have to admit, I’ve been sceptical at having you and those dragons around my child,“ Tianna stated.

„Who wouldn’t?“ Matthew shrugged. „I’m no bloody role model.“ He looked around and at the cauldron over the fire. Maybe there was still some stew inside that he could get away with nabbing.

„You know where the bowls and spoons are. Help yourself,“ Tianna chuckled.

Matthew grinned and saluted before jumping up and walking to the cupboard, picking a spoon and a bowl. He walked to the cauldron and looked inside, inhaling the smell of well done carrot and potato stew. Humming, Matthew filled his bowl and returned to his chair. He sat down and put the bowl onto the table before removing his shoes, pulling them free from beneath his gaiters.

Wiggling his toes, he pulled his feet onto the seat and then reached for his bowl of stew.

„You know, the funny thing is, for some reason you do work as a role model if you just allow someone to look up at you,“ Tianna said.

Matthew looked up from his stew and stared at her. He glanced at Stuart and then back at Tianna. „I…“ He shook his head. „I don’t.“

„Well, Garnet’s habit of bending the truth has stopped after that incident a few years ago,“ Stuart retorted. „And now days of discussing schooling have been solved within minutes. I just worry about her interest in all those words you always stop yourself saying.“

Matthew stared into the bowl he had clamped between his knees. „I’m not someone to look up to. I don’t want our children to become like us,“ he whispered.

„What’s wrong with you?“

Matthew looked up at Tianna and shrugged. „Nothing. We’re perfectly fine the way we are. We like who we are,“ he replied. „But do you want your children to become the weirdo outcasts? _We don’t want them to be despised the way we are._ “

„Aren’t you heroes?“

„That’s pretty recent. I don’t know why bloody everyone confuses us with some kind of heroes since Ravindra,“ Matthew grunted. „We lost, people died and he’ll be back. We’re even less of heroes now than we’ve ever been.“

„You’re not despised if a hero cult has formed around you,“ Stuart pointed out.

„You’re not accepted within that community either,“ Matthew retorted and resumed eating.

„What about your parents?“ Tianna asked. „They surely must be proud of you nevertheless.“

„You don’t know my so-called family. The oldest son finding the tiniest of dragons and insisting on becoming a Rider?“

„They didn’t support you?“

„Why would they? Look at me, I’m a weakling looking like a tattooed tramp. I’m a fucking freak. You can only be ashamed of a son like me.“

„But what do your parents think of you now?“

Matthew shrugged and put the empty bowl on the table. „I don’t even know. They’re scared of me, I think. And too embarrassed by their treatment of me during pretty much all my life to change their behaviour now. They got too used to looking down at Asche and me and I got too used to resenting them for their complete disregard of Asche. We’re trapped in a circle of mutual despise.“

„That could be broken with one step,“ Tianna suggested. She stood and took the bowl to carry it towards the washing bowl.

Matthew watched her, grunting. „Not by me. My idiot brother tried reconciling with me after I kicked him off his dragon. He now has also been disowned for deciding not to become a Rider but a medic. How could I try and get along with pretentious wankers like them?“

„I keep wondering,“ Stuart spoke after a while of silence and cluttering of dishes and water. „For you to be one of Snowball's parents, wouldn't you have to engage in the conception as well?“

„I did,“ Matthew giggled. „In a way.“

„What do you mean?“

„Asche and me are constantly linked, Dom and Aurus share most of their experiences, too. Take an educated guess.“ Matthew grinned when he saw Stuart blush red and shift. „Besides, I felt the pregnancy just like Asche did. I’m so glad dragons lay eggs, really. Actually giving birth would have been quite hard.“

Tianna laughed and put a mug of cider onto the table in front of Matthew and Stuart each. „Pussy,“ she deadpanned.

Matthew laughed and raised his mug towards her. „You, ma’am, are a fucking hero, though.“

Stuart cleared his throat while Tianna just chuckled.

A creak came from the sleeping room door. Matthew and the Cardons looked up to see Garnet and Snowball in the doorway. Garnet padded barefoot into the kitchen, her linen nightgown falling over her knees and Snowball was clasped tightly against her chest.

„What's wrong, darling?“ Tianna asked. She stood and kneeled down before her daughter. „Is the moon too bright?“

Garnet shook her head and looked up at Matthew.

„There's an owl standing in front of the window,“ she whispered.

Matthew frowned and stood. „An owl?“

Garnet nodded. „I'm not scared, but it's weird. It’s big and we can see through it. And it’s glowing blue.“

„Anahid,“ Matthew growled. He bent down and grabbed his weapons, attaching them to back and belt while dashing outside and to the back of the house. „How dare she? How fucking dare she? _Show yourself, you coward little shit!_ “

The moonlight fell through the branches of the trees, twirling until the outlines of a human-sized owl were recognisable. She cocked her head and directed her large eyes towards Matthew.

„ _I knew you would react if I showed up in front of your children,_ “ Anahid purred.

Matthew drew his falcata and raised it to point straight at her. He growled, feeling Asche's growl resonating with his own.

„ _You need to temper your temper._ “

„Fuck _off,_ “ they hissed. Matthew rolled his shoulders, battling once again his urge to mimic Anahid's habit of dipping the head sideways. He felt the familiar itch of scales breaking through the skin on his neck and hands. Bloody Numina. Always imposing on their lives and fucking up their grip on themselves. „ _What are you playing_ at?“

Anahid sighed. „ _Always fire with the swearing._ “

„We’re not _playing your_ games!“ they shouted.

„ _Just as well that I’m not playing games either, Matthew,_ “ Anahid hissed. „ _Stop wasting everyone’s time._ “

„Wasting time? Who's _time are we_ wasting? _Stop speaking in_ fucking _riddles, you_ bloody, fat chicken!“

„ _You know what I'm talking about. Stop struggling against your fate. It's time you faced him again._ “

„ _Oh, so you're our_ fucking _superior now, are_ you? You decide _when we have to risk our lives, do_ you? Why _don't you go and talk_ him into giving _up on his_ intentions instead? Why should _we, of all Riders_ , fight _our own_ fucking _patron saint?_ “

Anahid ruffled her wings and cocked her head the other way. Footsteps were heard from behind them and Matthew looked over his shoulder. Stuart stood by the corner of the house, behind his legs, Garnet and Snowball were hiding.

„ _So that’s your son,_ “ Anahid purred. „ _He's got his father's eyes._ “

Garnet frowned and looked down at Snowball. She hit the heel of her left hand against her ear, shaking her head as if to get rid of water from her ear. Snowball shivered and released a soft string of yips.

Matthew shifted between them and unclipped his glaive. „ _Don’t you dare…_ “ they hissed while Matthew pointed the glaive's blade towards Anahid, the falcata resting crossways against its pole.

Anahid ruffled her wings again, soft hooting resonating in their minds. „ _And you think you stand a chance against me?_ “

„ _We don’t care about chances,_ “ they roared. „ _You get close to them, we track you down. There’s nothing that could stop us._ “

Anahid ruffled her wings once more and turned her head to look towards the Ember Fields rising high over the forest. The tips of her wings dissolved into twirls of moonlight that quickly diffused her whole body. „ _You’ll be the worst we ever had,_ “ her voice lingered in the air.

Matthew grunted and closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. He could feel _him_ lingering as well. Matthew attached his weapons to their places and turned to their children and Stuart.

„What was that about?“ Stuart asked. He stared at the point where Anahid had just disappeared.

„Bloody owl,“ Matthew growled. He ignored Stuart's question and trudged past them. „Who does she think she is? Invading us like this, thinking she can boss us around with her stupid riddles.“

_Matthew._

„One day, one day, I will find her real body, that bloody coward chicken, and I will roast _Matthew!_ “

He felt himself pushed back and into Asche's body, blinking and looking down at their claws. He flexed them and drew a deep breath, feeling his lungs fill with a lot more air than his human lungs could hold. It did help calming him down, surprisingly.

Matthew stretched and rested his head between his forelegs, flexing his wings. He could hear Asche speaking with his voice from outside.

„I am sorry for Matthew’s little outburst. I know you have questions, but I’m afraid we can’t explain much of what was said here.“

„Can’t or don’t want to?“ Garnet asked.

Asche smiled. „You're a clever girl. Both.“

Garnet pouted up at her while Snowball growled his disagreement with his mother’s answer.

„No,“ Asche replied and put her hands onto Garnet's shoulders. She turned the girl around and ushered her towards the door. „I’m not Matthew. Sulking won’t help you this time. Off you go to bed. That silly owl won’t be bothering you again, she’s too annoyed by Matthew's rude and childish behaviour.“ With a hug and a rub of noses, Asche shoved them inside. „Sleep well, my beloved children.“

She straightened and turned towards Stuart as the door fell shut behind her. Asche closed her eyes and reached out for her body, feeling the shift of organs and size as both of them returned to their accustomed bodies.

Matthew took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged at Stuart. „Sorry about that. That bloody owl annoys me far too much.“

„Who are you right now?“ Stuart asked.

„Matthew. We've changed back.“ He looked at the forest and shifted. _He_ was still lurking. Matthew looked back at Stuart. „Tomorrow. We'll listen to your questions tomorrow and we’ll answer as well as possible.“

Stuart narrowed his eyes, but nodded. „Goodnight then,“ he grunted and walked into the house. The door clicked shut and Matthew waited a moment before walking towards the trees behind the house. He looked into the dark forest, trying to make out movement or shapes that seemed out of order.

„I enjoyed your attitude towards her.“

Matthew turned towards the voice that came from next to him. A tall man was leaning against an old tree, his long, black hair was plaited into four braids that curled around four horns and hung down his chest. Black scales covered his body and a long tail was moving gracefully behind him. Purple eyes were shining in the moonlight.

Matthew grunted. „How long?“

„I’ve got eternity,“ the man replied and shrugged. „The question is, how long do you need?“

„Just… a bit more time,“ Matthew replied. He looked behind himself at the dark windows of the Cardon house. „Give us a handful of years before turning up and we’ll be ready.“

The man nodded. „As you wish, little ones.“ He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards Matthew. „I'd return to Amberburg for a few years. See friends and family for a while.“

Sighing, Matthew nodded. „Was thinking the same.“

They stood in silence for a while, before the stranger grinned. „Anahid's right, you know? You will be the worst they’ve ever had.“

Matthew grinned in kind. „Take that as a compliment, shall we?“

Ravindra winked and tipped his right index and middle finger against his forehead before disappearing into the forest. „Don't let stupid owls hassle you. We've got all the time you need, little ones.“


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people start gathering in Amberburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot posting. :O

Another year had passed since their return to Amberburg and Matthew and Asche felt a certain restlessness rising once again. Time was running out and still, parts of his own little family hadn’t even met each other.

Their son had grown further during the past months and by now, Matthew couldn’t carry him around any longer. Snowball’s withers now were as high as Matthew’s waist and Snowball’s head could easily stretch onto Matthew’s shoulders.

It made him wonder how tall Garnet had become.

_She's always been a tall girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she's at least as tall as you by now._

Matthew grunted. „You're one to make fun of me being small, Mrs Tiny Dragon.“

Asche just giggled.

They had returned to Amberburg just in time for the birthday celebration of his brother's brats and Matthew strongly suspected that Chris had timed their current border patrol so they wouldn't miss that bloody celebration.

Which was the reason why Matthew found himself in the middle of the cloth market, accompanied by Dom and Snowball and looking for birthday presents. Snowball was scurrying from booth to booth, sniffing at the goods and growling at people who tried to pat his head.

Dom was pointing at dresses, dolls and stuffed animals, to which Matthew just grunted. Dom should just pick some old rags, take Matthew's gold and be done with this nonsense. He could be wasting his time in a much more meaningful manner instead and without losing a few nuggets of precious gold.

„What do you think of those?“ Dom just asked and held up a pair of rag dolls. Matthew turned towards him, one hand on Snowball’s head. He shrugged and growled.

Matthew shifted and scratched Snowball’s head, looking around. He wasn’t even surprised to spot a face that he had only known covered in black scales so far.

„Just pick something,“ he grunted and pressed his pouch into Dom’s hand. „I’ll be back in a moment.“

He bent down to press his forehead against Snowball’s, repeating his words towards him.

„Where are you going?“

„Spotted someone,“ Matthew muttered and squeezed Dom’s arm before following the man he had spotted. He squeezed through the people and towards a side street that was almost empty.

_Is he observing us now?_

Matthew shrugged and sped up until he could grab the sleeve. „Ravindra,“ he growled.

Ravindra turned and gasped in mock surprise. „Matthew,“ he crooned. „So nice of you to follow me, but please, use my human name here. It's Jehoash Raleigh.“

„Whatever," Matthew grunted and let go off the sleeve. „The fuck you doing here?“

„Visiting my old city, living a life,“ Ravindra replied. He pointed at a house at the end of the street. „My room’s down the street.“

„You want me to believe that?“

Ravindra shrugged and took a step closer to Matthew. He bent down slightly so they were on the same eye level. „What else should I be doing to pass the time until you're ready?“

„Just go back to sleep and leave us alone.“

„I've slept enough to last me a lifetime,“ Ravindra chuckled and shifted even closer. „Besides, it was not me who followed you into an empty side street.“

Matthew frowned and took a step back, out of Ravindra's intimate vicinity. „Your dragon, what's his name?“

„I thought you’d never ask for names, little one,“ Ravindra purred and not only followed Matthew, but slid even closer than before. „His name's Blayze,“ he whispered into Matthew’s ear. He took a step back and smiled. „He’s shining black and beautiful.“

Matthew chose to ignore Ravindra’s trespassing of personal borders and chuckled. „Aren’t we a creative bunch? Always the fire.“

„Our predecessor's dragon was called Tinders.“

„I do spot a pattern,“ Matthew retorted.

Ravindra laughed and looked back at the market. „You up for drinks, little one?“

Matthew shook his head. „I’m with my family, so no.“ He turned to walk back, hoping that Dom had finally picked gifts for the twin brats.

„Well, you know where to find me, should you change your mind,“ Ravindra called after him. „Of course, your mate is invited, too.“

 

Dom had really settled on a pair of stuffed dragons when Matthew returned. Their scales were made with fine stitches and their eyes and claws were made of shining pearls. Matthew's pouch however was empty when it was returned.

Dom hadn't asked about Matthew's brief absence while they were outside. They had spent the remaining day with their dragons outside of Amberburg and even Insignia and Chris had joined their walk into the forest. Their dragons were flying above them, somersaulting and pirouetting, while Snowball was sneaking through the bushes and chasing rabbits.

Now, however, Matthew and Dom had returned to their house and were just having their evening meal.

„So, who did you spot earlier?“ Dom finally asked.

Matthew sighed and put his knife onto the table. „Ravindra. He's residing in Amberburg at the moment.“

„What?“ Dom spluttered. He put the piece of bread onto his plate again and stared at Matthew. „We need to warn Chris!“

Matthew shook his head. „He's not doing anything yet. Just… Living and inviting us for drinks.“

„And you believe him?“

„We're connected,“ Matthew replied. „I'd know if he was lying to me. It's not time yet.“

Dom stared at Matthew for a while. Eventually he growled and leant over the table. He put his hand onto Matthew's shoulder and tightened his fingers on the bite marks. „He invited you for drinks?“

Matthew shifted, but leant further towards Dom. „I passed. Unless you want to meet him?“

„I…“ Dom sighed and let go of Matthew's shoulder. He picked up his bread again and took a bite. Matthew watched him chewing and eventually swallow, waiting for an answer.

„You'll always be drawn towards each other won't you?“ Dom asked after a while.

Matthew looked down at his plate. Were they? He had never thought about their connection to Ravindra like that. „We might, in a way,“ he whispered eventually. Matthew looked up at Dom and scrunched up his nose. „This whole Numen malarkey is nothing but annoying.“

„What about Aurus and me?“

„You're our mates.“

„Yes, we are now,“ Dom retorted. „But for how much longer?“

„ _Till death do us part,_ “ they whispered.

Dom stared at them and eventually nodded. „I'm not sure if I want to meet him. He tried to kill us, he fucked my mate and he really might end up killing you…“

„But you're curious,“ Matthew concluded. He crawled around the table while Dom nodded. „Whatever you're comfortable with, honey pie,“ Matthew whispered into Dom's ear and shoved him onto his back.

„Did you honestly just call me honey pie?“ Dom asked and giggled. He reached up to push his hands beneath Matthew's tunic and up to his chest.

Matthew purred and bent down to let their lips brush against each other. „I seem to have.“

„You just want to charm your way into my knickers,“ Dom drawled. He let his fingers ghost over Matthew's nipples, eliciting a low moan.

„Oh, honey pie, I don't have to charm my way anywhere,“ Matthew growled. He shoved his hand into Dom's trousers to stroke along an already rather rigid length. Purring, he pressed their lips together and pushed his tongue into Dom's mouth.

 

Matthew had successfully sneaked out of Amberburg before the birthday celebration could sweep him up. He hadn't been able to get away with Snowball, because Dom had foreseen Matthew's intentions and had engaged their son in a trip to the market.

Still, Matthew wouldn't let the absence of a good excuse deter him from escaping _family obligations_.

_You know neither Christopher nor Dominic will be impressed by your absence. Apparently, King Algernon voiced his hopes that you could behave diplomatic for once, too._

„Don't care,“ Matthew grunted and fell forward against Asche's neck. He closed his eyes and pulled his goggles down. They were just uncomfortable in his current position.

_Don't lie, princess. You care for Dominic's and Christopher's opinion._

„Fine, but if that king swine talks to me again, I'll bite his head off. And I really don't care if I have to fucking puke right after.“

Asche giggled and somersaulted. With a rather pathetic squeal, Matthew fell off her back and tumbled towards the trees.

 

Judging by the rather calm headquarters and stables, most Riders were indeed attending that bloody birthday circus. Matthew followed Asche through the corridor to her accustomed place between Aurus and Insignia.

Their greeting wasn’t as welcoming as usual. Both Aurus and Insignia were growling at him and pushing him back towards the corridor.

„Alright, alright, I got it,“ Matthew grunted and lifted his hands. „Asche already talked me into attending.“

Aurus grunted and lifted his head away from Matthew’s chest. Instead, Snowball came dashing forwards, yipping and pulling Matthew towards the doors by the trousers. „You know you’re not really allowed there this time,“ Matthew stated and bent down to stroke Snowball’s back.

Snowball avoided his touch, though, and ran further into the corridor. He turned his head and chirped. Matthew straightened and turned to look back at Asche, Aurus and Insignia. The dragons were cocking their heads and looking at Snowball in a show of curiosity.

_I somehow don’t think he’s in the mood for royal birthdays either._

Matthew nodded and followed Snowball towards the door to the corridor. The little dragon was scratching on it, yapping and clicking. Matthew patted his head and put one hand on the door handle. „You’re not allowed past this point. Rules and all those stupid things, you know?“

Snowball pushed himself a little higher and licked along Matthew’s nose before taking a step back. „Whatever you want, little one,“ Matthew whispered and quickly opened the door and walked into the corridor.

He heard voices from the direction of the main gates and frowned. A woman and a girl were discussing with a soldier whose name Matthew had never bothered to learn. He felt his stomach leap and grinned before running towards the voices.


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Meetings

When Matthew arrived at the gates, he saw a blonde woman and her equally blonde daughter discussing with the lone guard.

„Please, if you could just fetch Matthew Bellamy, he'd confirm this.“

„Like fuck I'm going to search for that freakish bastard,“ the soldier hissed.

„I don't care if you're rude towards me, but I've told you before to not curse in front of my children,“ Matthew growled.

The soldier turned and gaped at Matthew. „I'm sorry, I didn't dare bothering you during the celebrations.“

„Mormsy!“ Garnet shouted and jumped into Matthew's arms. She was a lot taller than Matthew remembered, he noticed while stumbling backwards.

„You've grown!“ Matthew exclaimed while holding her tight, one hand grasping the back of her head to hold her close. She had grown to be almost as tall as Matthew already.

Garnet laughed and squeezed him. „How is Snowball?“

„Too big to carry him on my shoulders anymore,“ Matthew grinned and disentangled himself from the embrace to hold her at arm’s length. „Look at you, all grown up,“ he whispered. Garnet had her hair cut short so it didn't even reach her shoulders any longer. And judging by the different lengths, she had done so on her own.

She giggled. „I’m not done growing until I’m taller than you.“

„Oi!“

„Can we go and see Snowball and Asche?“ Garnet asked and grabbed Matthew's left hand.

„Of course,“ Matthew replied. He turned his head towards Tianna and nodded in greeting. There was a large bundle next to her feet. Matthew looked at the soldier and pointed at the bundle. „Keep an eye on it and get it to Dom's mansion by tonight.“

„But, sir, the cele…“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at the soldier who gulped before saluting and quickly grabbing the bundle. „I personally deliver your belongings by nightfall, Ma’am." He didn't even wait for Tianna to answer and scurried away.

„You're a person of authority it seems,“ Tianna stated as she watched the fleeing soldier.

„No, they just don't know how to behave around me, so they're pus… cautious,“ Matthew retorted. „I could explode any moment and burn this town down.“

Garnet laughed and pulled Matthew towards the stables. „You're not that insane.“

„But they don't know that,“ Matthew retorted and giggled. He followed her pull and turned his head to Tianna. „You've come alone. Where’s…"

He felt Garnet's hand in his twitching while Tianna shook her head. „Bear got into the village.“

Matthew swallowed and looked sideways at Garnet. „I… I'm sorry.“

She shrugged and looked at her feet. „I'll be okay.“

„You could have called me,“ Matthew replied. „You know I'll always follow your call.“

Garnet shrugged and pulled on Matthew’s hand. „How big has Snowball grown already?“

„Garnet,“ Matthew stated and pressed his heels into the ground. He pulled her back to stand in front of him. „I mean it.“

Garnet swallowed and looked at her feet. „I know,“ she mumbled.

„Promise me, please,“ Matthew whispered.

„But you’re… I’m just a girl from a village without a name. I shouldn’t be selfish.“

„You’re our daughter and we’re your mothers,“ Matthew stated and pulled her further towards him. He pushed her chin upwards so he could look into eyes that were red-rimmed. „You should be very selfish.“

Garnet looked at him and snuffled before she slung her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her face against Matthew's neck, sobbing. „Missed you,“ she pressed out between sobs. „So much.“

Matthew held her close, his right hand pressed against the back of her head. „We’ve missed you, too. Asche can tell you about all my daily whining.“

Garnet released a sound that was a fractured blend of sobbing and laughter. She pulled back and rubbed her left sleeve over her eyes.

„You're wet now,“ she whispered, drawing breathes in between her syllables. She pulled her sleeve over her hand to rub over Matthew’s neck.

„I'm not made of sugar. I won’t melt,“ Matthew replied and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks to sweep away the remaining tears. He smiled and pushed a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear. „Ready for lots of dragons?“

Garnet drew another shaky breath and nodded. „Want to see Snowball.“

„Come on then,“ Matthew retorted and took hold of her hand once more. He glanced at Tianna who grinned at him.

They made their way to the stables, Snowball's yowling already audible through the door. Garnet brushed the heel of her hand over her cheeks once more and then pulled Matthew forward even faster.

As soon as Matthew had pushed the doors open, Garnet let go of his hand and rushed towards Snowball. They collided into a squealing ball of dragon and human, rolling over the ground.

Tianna looked around, staring at the dragons who kept staring either back at them or at Garnet and Snowball.

„So many dragons,“ she whispered.

„These are the Dragon Rider headquarters,“ Matthew chuckled. „Of course there's a lot of them.“

„And so huge…“

„Told you Asche is tiny really. Wait until you meet Insignia, she's a giant.“

Tianna nodded and they followed Snowball and Garnet towards the corner that was inhabited by Asche, Aurus and Insignia. Garnet disentangled herself from Snowball to embrace Asche's neck. She giggled and crawled onto her back and held a hand out to Aurus. He lowered his head towards her, a deep rumble audible from his chest.

Insignia turned her head towards Matthew and lowered it. „I'm sorry for keeping secrets,“ he whispered and rested his hand between her nostrils. „I hope you can understand my motivation.“

She closed her eyes and purred softly before pulling her head back and turning towards Garnet.

Matthew smiled and looked at Tianna. He drew a deep breath and sighed. „It was last autumn, wasn't it? Snowball seemed rather twitchy and nervous, but we couldn't work out why.“

Tianna nodded. „I was expecting you to turn up any day, so I asked her if you'd come to the burial. She said she had asked Snowball not to alert you. Why, she wouldn't tell me either.“

Matthew shifted and watched her climbing from Asche unto Aurus' back.

_I don't believe that it's because she feels irrelevant. She never had a problem with claiming our whole attention before._

Matthew shook his head. He didn't quite believe her answer either, but pressing for another answer wasn't likely to get her to open up. Sighing once more, he turned towards Tianna again. „Why a bear? I hardly ever met bears in those woods.“

„You smell of dragon, they stay away from dragons,“ Tianna replied. She looked around at the dragons watching them and shifted before looking back at her daughter who was just busy befriending Aurus and Insignia. „It was a female,“ Tianna continued. „Her left eye was freshly wounded. We found her den a little later. Some kind of fight had happened. We even found torn cloths.“

„Her cubs were taken?“ Matthew whispered.

Tianna nodded.

„What about the other villagers?“

„Averey limps now. We had to kill the bear to get her off him.“

Matthew nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He got stuck on one of the beaded strands with his left hand. He shook it free and gesticulated into the direction of the palace. „There's some kind of celebration going on that I'm supposed to attend. Actually, I've already been expected there. Maybe you want to go or should we just stay here?“

„What kind of celebration?“

„My brother's brats are turning one and the whole courts of Amberburg and Villiano are attending.“

Tianna stared at him with wide eyes. „The whole courts?“ she repeated. „For your brother's children?“

„Turns out he married and knocked up Lyman's daughter while I was away,“ Matthew grunted.

„Royalty?!“ Tianna squealed. „You’re related to royalty now?“

„'fraid so,“ Matthew growled. „I guess you don't want to attend? I'll be showing you the city or leading you to our house, if you want.“

„Wouldn't you be in trouble?“ Tianna asked.

Matthew shrugged. „I'm in trouble already for trying to avoid that circus.“

„I'm curious,“ Garnet stated and slid from Aurus' back to stand in front of Matthew. „Can we go? Is… Is Dominic there?“

„We’re not quite dressed for royal celebrations,“ Tianna pointed out. She looked down at the dust covered black coat and skirt. „We're dirty.“

_They’ll be a lot better dressed than you still._

Matthew giggled and nodded. „True.“ He noticed Tianna raising an eyebrow at him and grinned. „Asche just pointed out, that you’ll still be better dressed than me.“

„Can Snowball come along?“ Garnet asked.

Matthew cocked his head and hummed before grinning broadly. „Usually not, but he’s been to the Naming, too. It’d be outright rude to neglect him the first birthday.“

„You weren't lying about being a troublemaker,“ Tianna stated.

Matthew just continued grinning. „Let's give them something to gossip about.“

He held his hand out to Garnet who grasped it. They walked towards the doors, Snowball closely by Garnet's side. Once in the corridor, they stopped, however. A blond Rider stood in the corridor and shifted from one foot to the other.

Dom had donned black clothes that were not as loose as his usual attire. Matthew swallowed and let go of Garnet’s hand to push her towards Dom.

„Be gentle, he's close to panicking,“ he whispered into her ear.

Garnet chuckled and rushed forward, she stopped before Dom and held her hand out.

„You’re…“ Dom whispered and took her hand. „You must be Garnet.“

Garnet grinned and nodded. „I’m happy to finally meet you in person.“

„As I am,“ Dom retorted. Matthew could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks when Dom glanced up at him. „You’re taller than I thought.“

„I grew.“

Dom nodded and let go of her hand. He brushed his own hand through his hair and looked at Matthew. „You’re still in trouble unless you turn up at the birthday celebrations. Chris, King Algernon and even Lyman have been asking for you. Quentin looks somewhat disappointed.“

„We just decided we’d be dropping by,“ Matthew grunted.

 

It took them about ten minutes to reach the hall of the palace that had been chosen for the celebrations. While Matthew and Garnet had lead the way, Dom and Tianna had been talking behind them and mainly bonding over stories about Matthew’s tendencies to misbehave in any given social situation.

„Are you nervous?“ Garnet asked and tightened her hand around his when they stopped in front of the door. The dampened noise of a crowd talking and laughing was heard through the dark wood doors.

Matthew shifted closer so he could whisper to her. „Yes,“ he admitted. „Up until now, you’ve been my precious secret. What about you?“

„Scared,“ she whispered.

Matthew smiled and pointed at Snowball. „He’ll always be by your side. Little Snowball knows how to get people off him. And either Dom or I will always be by your side, too.“

Garnet swallowed and turned her head to look at Dom. He nodded.

„Most will be too afraid of Matthew to even approach you. He's unpredictable under normal circumstances and now we're heading into uncharted territory. No-one knows how that lunatic might react.“

„They’ll be whispering behind our backs, though,“ Matthew grunted. He reached out and pushed the handle of the door down and the door open. He took a deep breath and tightened his hand around Garnet’s. Snowball skipped around them and pressed his snout against Matthew’s free hand, purring softly.

Matthew smiled down at their son, before they took a step into the room and within a few moments, the hall fell silent and far too many eyes were staring at them. Matthew growled and scanned the room until he spotted the tall statue of his cousin.

„Come on,“ he whispered and pulled Garnet through the murmuring that had started again. „Ignore the idiots.“

_Careful with the swearing. You’re moving on thin ice, Matthew._

Matthew sighed, but spared Asche an answer. He glanced at his brother and _sister-in-law_ while passing them and openly ignored the staring Lyman. He stopped before Chris and grinned at his cousin. „I’m so sorry to be late for this circus, but as you see, important family issues came up.“

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes at Matthew before looking down at Garnet. Her hand twitched in Matthew’s and she shifted closer to him.

„Don’t you want to introduce your family to each other?“ Chris asked.

„Oh, of course. Just where are my manners?“

„You never had manners,“ Dom pointed out. He stroked Snowball’s head, causing the little dragon to purr softly.

Matthew rolled his eyes and pointed at Chris. „Well, this is my cousin, and coincidentally my Marshal, Christopher Wolstenholme.“ He winked at Garnet and added, „You can call him Uncle Chris, if you want to.“

Garnet giggled, the sound slightly higher than usual, and pushed her hand up towards Chris. „Garnet Cardon,“ she replied. Before Chris could even shake the offered hand, Garnet pointed at Snowball. The dragon was sitting straight upright, his snout resting on her shoulder. „His name is Snowball of Doom.“

„Snowball of Doom,“ Chris repeated and lifted an eyebrow at Matthew. Matthew shrugged. He turned around to point his hand towards Tianna who curtseyed.

„Tianna Cardon,“ Matthew introduced her.

Chris nodded. „Pleased to meet you. You must be exhausted from your journey by the look of dust on your shoes and skirt. Do you have a place to stay yet?“

Tianna glanced at Matthew and then at Dom. She nodded. „I believe we’ve been invited at least for tonight.“

„Our house is too big for just Matt and me,“ Dom retorted. „You’re invited to stay for longer than just one night, of course.“

„I don’t want to impose,“ Tianna said.

Matthew didn’t pay attention to Dom’s answer, though. He knew Dom would insist they’d stay and Matthew’s stomach demanded full attention instead. He looked around and spotted the table with food behind staring and whispering idiots. He poked Garnet’s arm and then pointed, bending down a fraction. „Let’s grab some free food and then escape this rigmarole.“

Garnet looked into the direction Matthew indicated. „They’re staring at us,“ she whispered.

„They’ll be doing that for a few weeks still, I’m afraid,“ Matthew whispered back. „They’re like animals, really. Don’t let them see you’re nervous.“ He reached up to stroke behind Snowball’s ear. „You’re with a dragon, they’re not.“

Garnet nodded and smiled. She put her arm around Snowball’s neck and pulled him close. „I’m hungry,“ she admitted.

Matthew smiled and straightened again. He found Chris grinning down at him and lifted an eyebrow.

„I want a word with you once you’ve returned from your food trip,“ Chris just said.

Matthew saluted and pulled Garnet towards the banquet. The crowd parted before them, conversations dying whenever they passed to flare up behind them.

„Are you in trouble?“ Garnet asked once they had reached the banquet. Of course, it only offered tiny portions that could barely fill a cavity.

„Don’t think so. You saved me from that,“ Matthew answered. He picked up a piece of bread with a tiny piece of fish on it and sneered at it. „When will they ever offer proper food on stupid occasions like this?“

_Don’t be greedy. You’re not supposed to hold a day’s worth of meal here._

„But I'm hungry,“ Matthew whined.

Garnet giggled and reached for a piece of bread herself. She offered it to Snowball who scoffed and turned his head away.

„Didn’t you want to introduce your family?“ Matthew heard a rather unwelcome voice next to him.

He growled and stuffed the piece of bread into his mouth before turning to Lyman. Hadn’t that fucking fool learned from their last encounter?

Still chewing, Matthew turned and located his brother. He and his wife were standing not too far away with Matthew’s parents and their brats. „My so-called brother, Quentin, sister-in-law Cedrica and,“ Matthew waved his hand and swallowed, „their offspring. No need to bother with names; I can never remember them.“

Lyman cleared his throat. „What about…“ he started, but stopped when he heard Matthew growling at him.

Matthew pulled Garnet behind him and bared his teeth at Lyman. Next to him, Snowball growled.

„ _Stay. Away. From our children._ “

Lyman stared at Matthew for a moment and then at the growling dragon next to Matthew. „Why did  
I think you could have grown into a sensible human being?“ he grunted and turned.

Matthew sighed and drew a deep breath. He looked down at Snowball and stroked his neck. „Good boy,“ Matthew purred and pressed their noses together for a moment.

Snowball yipped and turned to Garnet, pressing their noses together. Garnet smiled and hugged him close.

Matthew looked up and searched for Dom. He found the blond Rider and Tianna just as they were making their way towards them. Matthew grimaced when their eyes met.

„I'm impressed you let Lyman get away without more hissing and threatening,“ Dom stated.

„He seems to have got the message quickly this time round,“ Matthew grunted. He looked at Garnet and smiled. „I'll just see my cousin to have the words he wants to have with me and then we take our leaves, okay?“

She nodded, but tightened her hand in Matthew's for a moment before letting go.

„We'll just raid the banquet until our princess is back,“ Dom suggested. He looked over the tables and sighed. „I think we'll have to make a detour over the market on our way home. Those little bites won't last us the night.“

Matthew chuckled and patted Snowball's head before pushing through the crowds to find Chris. He felt a hand grabbing his arm and was pulled sideways. Matthew growled and turned his head, ready to slash his claws into whoever dared to lay hands on him. He stopped mid-attack and just glowered at his cousin.

„Christopher, you know not to approach me like that.“

„I'm glad your reflexes are still what they used to be,“ Chris stated and grinned. He jerked his head towards a corridor and turned towards it.

„Else you'd have a fucking hole in your chest now,“ Matthew grunted and followed Chris out of the hall.

They stopped when the noise had become muted enough to not make out any words. „So, you finally decided to reveal some of your secrets.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and leant against the wall, crossing his arms. „You knew?“

Chris grinned and leant against the wall opposite Matthew. „I know you well enough, Matthew. You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.“

„You never said anything.“

„So I’d have to deal with your sulking ass?“ Chris shook his head. „Just tell me that Dom knew.“

„He knows all the secrets. Well…“ Matthew looked at his feet and sighed. When he looked up again, he found Chris lifting an eyebrow at him. „Just something… small… from our youth,“ Matthew explained. „He’ll find out soon enough. Everything of importance that happened in those six years, he knows.“

Chris stared at him for a while. Eventually, he sighed. „Will you ever tell Tom and me?“

„Can’t be avoided, I’m afraid.“

„Something of importance happened,“ Chris stated.

Matthew shifted and avoided his eyes, looking down at his feet once more.

_We're not going to lie, are we?_

Matthew looked up at his cousin and nodded to answer Chris’ question. „Yes…“ he admitted.

Chris kept staring at Matthew for a little longer. When no other revelations came forth, Chris pushed himself off the wall. „Fine,“ he grunted. „You know what you’re doing, Bellamy.“

„Thank you, Chris,“ Matthew whispered. „I’ll reveal everything to you once the time has come. I just… We just need a little more time still.“

„Alright then, princess,“ Chris quipped and slapped Matthew’s shoulder. „Let’s get back to the celebrations so you can growl at the insufferable twats before storming out with your family.“

Matthew grunted, but pushed himself from the wall to walk next to his cousin.

„Mormsy, aye?“ Chris asked after a while.

Matthew chuckled and beamed at his cousin. „She calls Tianna Mother, Asche is Mor Mor and I’m Mormsy. And sometimes she refers to both Asche and me as just Mor.“ He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. „Her great-grandfather came from Basinwa to live by the Spiet, that’s how she’s familiar with those Basinwian terms. I never asked why, but I think he must have been fleeing from something to strand in a small settlement, maybe a convict of some kind or something. It’s not as if it matters any more.“

„Since when have you adopted her?“

„Must have been our second year away. We lost the sense of time for a while.“

„And you lived in a little village among peasants and game wardens?“ Chris asked.

„There was a fishing family, too,“ Matthew pointed out. „And apparently, without Asche and me, they would never have managed to create the perfect Apple Bonfire; or any other harvest festivals.“ He chuckled. „Would you believe me if I told you that we actually enjoyed the boring village life?“

„I never thought I’d say this, but you really grew up. We might stop calling you princess and refer to you as queen instead.“

„Don’t you fucking dare,“ Matthew growled.


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this story slowly winding down and coming to it’s end, I again wonder if to do one of those interview things for the characters. If you have questions for any of the characters, you’ve got about five chapters time. ;)

Two weeks had passed since Garnet and Tianna had arrived in Amberburg. They had settled down in the Howard mansion and Tianna insisted on handling the household, no matter how much Matthew and Dom assured her that it wasn't necessary; she was a guest, not a maid.

They had also organised schooling for Garnet. Sadly, Amberburg's best school was also the school that Matthew had sneaked away from during his youth. The headmaster might have changed, but Miss Faye Petremol still taught most classes.

Matthew had deemed it wiser to not get involved with the organisation further. He had also avoided dropping off Garnet himself at school on her first day. That old cunt of a dried up virgin and he stood no chance to ever get along and he didn't want Garnet to be faced with bias and repulsion because her Mormsy was the worst pupil a teacher had ever had the misfortune to endure.

Still, Garnet kept asking him to at least pick her up after school and as always, Matthew couldn’t say no for long.

Which was why he now was walking through Amberburg towards his old school, closely followed by Snowball.

_Cheer up, maybe Petremol isn't around when you turn up._

„I doubt she'd do me that favour,“ Matthew grunted. „I swear, she's got a sixth sense and knows when I'll turn up.“

He felt Asche giggling. _Just try and be civic in your choice of words while the children are around._

„Can't promise anything,“ Matthew whispered. He looked up at the market before him, wondering if to purchase some food for them or visit the market together with Garnet. He was distracted from his thoughts by a muffled scream to his right.

He frowned and turned his head to look into the narrow street next to him. Three men, dressed in black and scarves wrapped around their faces, were dragging a kicking and struggling woman further into the alleyway. Matthew sighed when he recognised her as Cedrica.

„I'll be late,“ he grunted and put his hand onto Snowball's head to calm the little dragon.

_She's your sister-in-law._

„That's no reason,“ Matthew retorted, but walked into the alleyway nevertheless. Snowball stayed at the entrance of the alleyway, settling for watching Matthew.

Matthew stopped a few metres from the group and cleared his throat. The men froze and turned to stare at him.

Matthew smiled broadly. „I'd appreciate if you could cooperate in my attempt at saving this damsel in distress. I'm kinda tight on time.“

„The fuck you want with her, Bellamy?“ the man who was holding Cedrica, his hand on her mouth, asked. „She's soiling your very own blood.“

Matthew raised an eyebrow and looked down on himself. „Don't know about someone soiling my blood. Wouldn't that at least require some kind of open wounds on my part?“

„Listen, we'll be getting a lot of cash for this bitch since Daddy is in town right now,“ another man growled. „Turn around now and we'll share.“

„Listen, I'm not a little, pathetic cretin,“ Matthew retorted and unclipped his falcata. He noticed Cedrica's eyes lingering on the claw still tied to the handle. „Turn around, leave her behind and I won't bring you down for now.“

They stared at him, shifting, but not yet looking ready to flee. Matthew growled and felt his eyes and fingers twitching. „I've got no fucking time for you sissies and your indecision,“ he stated and pointed his falcata at the man holding Cedrica. „I'll make your end quick and painful.“

„You can't kill us,“ the man holding Cedrica growled. „You'd have to deliver us to the watch station.“

„I told you, I’ve got neither patience nor time for that pussy bullshit,“ Matthew snarled. He wiggled his fingers around the falcata's handle, showing off his black claws.

The aggressor who held Cedrica took a step back and screamed. He let go of her and held his bleeding side, a knife still stuck in his flesh. Cedrica fell to the ground and quickly crawled behind Matthew before standing.

Matthew pointed his falcata at the knife. „Since your victim is gone now, I offer you one last chance to run. But leave the knife behind.“

The man looked at Matthew while his fellow felons were already running. He reached for the knife and pulled it out of his side, tossing it towards Matthew and Cedrica before stumbling after his friends.

Cedrica took a step around Matthew and picked the knife up. She looked at the blood on it and then up and after the still visible kidnapper.

„Do you think he'll survive?“ she whispered.

Matthew shrugged. „Do you care?“

„I'd have killed him.“

„What are you carrying a knife for? It's a bloody weapon. Weapons are made for killing things.“ Matthew grunted and turned to leave the alleyway. He scratched behind Snowball's ears when the dragon resumed walking next to Matthew. „You were defending yourself.“

He heard her steps behind him and sighed. Not only would he be late, knowing his luck, he'd also be followed by his sister-in-law.

 _But you've done a good deed,_ Asche purred. _I think you'll be forgiven._

Matthew grunted and sped up. Still, Cedrica's steps followed him. She managed to catch up and reached out to grab his wrist.

„Thank you, Matthew.“

„Whatever…" Matthew growled and yanked his hand free. „How did you get into this situation? You could have used that knife earlier.“

„I can’t fight well,“ she admitted. „No-one dares training me and what could I have done with one knife against three attackers?“ She paused and glanced at Matthew, drawing a few breaths while trying to keep up with his pace. „Father will be grateful.“

Matthew stopped and stared at her. „Don’t tell him. He’ll mistake my actions for me caring about _the family_.“

She shrugged. „Well, I’m happy you decided to help me on which impulse ever. I’m not going to spoil possible future rescues.“

„Whatever,“ Matthew grunted and continued walking. „I've got no time dealing with you.“

„I'll accompany you.“

„I do think I'll be able to pick up my daughter on my own.“

„But maybe you'll need someone to testify why you're late,“ Cedrica pointed out. „I've heard you and that teacher aren't exactly on good terms.“

„I'm on good terms with hardly anyone,“ Matthew pointed out. „I can't deal with the idiocy you find in most people.“

„Why did you save me, actually?“

Matthew looked sideways and sighed. „I owe them, don’t I?“

Cedrica stared at him, her steps faltering for a moment. „I miss them, her,“ she whispered. „Still do. Still, I’m happy with your brother, he's a good man.“

Matthew just huffed.

„He's found his calling as a healer and he's a very good father,“ Cedrica continued. „He'd be happy if you dropped by some time. Just see him at work if you can't deal with children that aren't your own.“

„Did your tiny brain consider for a moment that I'm not interested in playing happy f…family?“

Cedrica sighed. „You're being a little vengeful, aren't you? By the way, the children love the dragons you bought.“

„Dom picked them and emptied my purse,“ Matthew grunted. „Your brats better like them, I've lost a few nuggets of gold for them.“

Cedrica sighed and rolled her eyes. „Never had you down as someone with material priorities.“

„I have when it comes to gold.“

„You’re more dragon than a dragon itself, aren’t you?“

„You got a problem with that?“

Cedrica chuckled and shook her head. „I'll just toss some gold coins at you whenever you get too annoying and watch you rolling around on them.“

„You do that, I fucking tear off your stupid, ugly head,“ Matthew snarled.

_You better make sure she isn't there to witness when you're at Christopher's to pick up some of your salary._

Grunting once more, Matthew sped up again. He refused to engage in further conversations until they had reached the large building of the school.

They had made changes to the building since Matthew had last visited this dreadful place. The roof was tiled now and the windows had new glass. Still, the three-storey building looked as unwelcoming as ever.

„Viliano's main school consists of three buildings like this,“ Cedrica stated.

Matthew shrugged. „If you tell me, you've got better teachers, I'm inclined to believe you. The only thing I've learned here was how to not be beaten up.“

He ignored Cedrica's raised eyebrow and pushed the metal gates to the large schoolyard open. He felt Snowball's snout poking into his side. Matthew looked down and offered a smile to his son.

„I can't imagine anyone beating you up.“

„Had to learn avoiding and retaliating attacks at some point, didn't I?“ Matthew retorted while scanning the yard. A few children were still around, most of them waiting for their parents, some just being picked up. Almost all of them stared at the newcomers.

Matthew growled and marched towards the large oak doors of the building, ignoring the students and parents who hurriedly avoided him. He looked down at Snowball, about to ask if he had spotted Garnet when he heard her voice calling for him.

„Mormsy!“

Matthew turned towards her and grinned, opening his arms just in time for her to jump into them and sling hers around his neck.

„I’m sorry I'm late,“ Matthew whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

„I know,“ Garnet replied. She pulled back and grinned at him while ruffling her left hand through Matthew’s hair. „You had to save your sister-in-law from mean thugs. I forgive you.“

„Aren’t I lucky?“ Matthew chuckled and straightened. His eyes fell on a tall woman that just walked towards them, dressed in a simple, black dress that collected the dirt from the ground and only revealed her head and hands.

Matthew felt the hair in his nape rising and for a moment, he had to remind himself that he was not a little boy any longer. Miss Faye Petremol might still be taller than him, but she held no power whatsoever over him any longer.

She stared at Matthew as she advanced on the little group, her thin lips pressed together into a strict line. She had grown old — well, even older — Matthew noticed. Her crinkles had become deep furrows and the once brown hair with grey streaks had become withered and almost white. Still, she was wearing it in a tight bun that demanded respect and subordination.

_I think she lost weight, too. You should breathe against her, maybe she’ll be blown away._

„So, you’re a _mother_ now,“ she stated. Her voice hadn’t lost any of the distaste she always had reserved for dealing with obstinate and stupid pupils.

Matthew felt his fingers and face muscles twitch. „You got a problem with that, old crone?“

Petremol huffed and crossed her arms. She sneered down at Snowball and Garnet. Growling, Matthew pushed them behind himself.

„Well, it does explain a lot,“ Petremol stated as she looked down at Matthew again.

Matthew pushed Snowball and Garnet even further behind himself before taking a step forwards. „What is explained in which way?“ he demanded.

„Your daughter doesn't pay attention in class,“ Petremol hissed. „Today she even fell asleep. Does this remind you of someone, Matthew?“

„Have you ever considered that maybe you're just a failure as a teacher?“

„You will not lay your own ineptitude at my feet,“ Petremol growled and narrowed her eyes.

It was then, that Garnet spoke. „I don’t like her,“ she told Cedrica a little too loudly. „She’s mean to everyone and doesn’t teach me new things. I know all the books by heart already.“

Matthew turned his head to look at her. He was met with crossed arms and lips pursed in sulking. He turned back to face Petremol. „I am not paying you to bore my daughter with things she already knows.“

„As all newcomers and previously home-schooled students, she's placed in the beginner's class,“ Petremol stated.

„Clearly, Garnet is not a beginner,“ Matthew hissed. „You might want to reevaluate your misjudgement.“

„I will not be talked to like this by a… a…“ She waved her hand at Matthew.

„By the man who saved your country more often than you'll ever know?“ Cedrica suggested.

Matthew turned his head to growl at her. „Stop that.“

Cedrica shrugged while Garnet reached for Matthew's hand. „Can we go home?“ she asked. „You promised to listen to me reading.“

 

They had gathered food and milk from the market before Cedrica had left them and had headed home. Matthew now sat in their parlour, surrounded by pillows and Snowball curled up against him. Garnet was leant against his other side, reading a familiar tale about a fox and her bargains with the moon.

Matthew was impressed. Her reading was fluent and she hardly ever stumbled over words.

„Freya padded through the unused darkness. She tried to find her way into the depths of their cave, but bumped her nose against the hard stone walls more often than not,“ Garnet was just reading when the faint sound of the front door opening and closing was heard.

She looked up from the book and at Matthew before hurriedly closing it. The door opened to reveal Dom before Garnet could hide the book, however.

Dom's eyes fell onto the item that Garnet held clutched against herself as if to hide it behind her arms. „Is this…?“

„I bought…“ Garnet rushed to say. She stopped herself and looked up at Matthew, biting her lips. „I’m sorry,“ she whispered.

Matthew offered a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked back at Dom. „Yes, it is.“

„So, you did not burn the book after all,“ Dom stated as he walked closer and knelt down next to the group. Snowball lifted his head and purred when Dom stroked his head.

„I already valued a gift from you more than any frustration caused by it,“ Matthew replied. He looked down on his hand and back at Dom again. „I am sorry for lying to you. I just couldn’t think of a different way to avoid you trying to teach me. It’s just too exhausting, even with Asche reading and conveying the meaning.“

„Why did you never tell me?“

Matthew shrugged. „I felt bad for lying to you already and then you went ahead and got that wretched book a second time. What could I have told you?“

Dom sighed. „Anything else you should tell me while you're getting unsaid things out in the open?“

Matthew kept his eyes on Dom and smiled. „I love you?“

The reaction was immediate. Dom blinked while his cheeks reddened until they were gleaming crimson. He swallowed and stared at Matthew. „You just want to weasel your way out of this conversation, Bellamy,“ he grunted eventually.

„Maybe," Matthew purred and leant closer to Dom. „Is it working?“ he whispered against Dom's lips.

„Maybe," Dom replied and reached out to pull Matthew's head closer.

Matthew ignored Garnet's giggling as he closed the gap between his and Dom's lips.


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is agreed on

In the end, Dom and Tianna had succeeded in negotiating a different class for Garnet. She now reported her daily knowledge gain to Matthew, her eyes alight with excitement and her hands a flurry.

She also seemed to have adopted the role of big sister for Fira and Filmore. Which meant that Cedrica and her brats visited at least twice a week. Matthew usually let Dom and Tianna deal with them and buggered off to patrols during their guests' stay.

Today, he hadn't managed to escape them, however. Which was why he found himself sitting in the kitchen and sulking. He couldn't handle the buzz in the parlour and he couldn't send them home either, because Garnet and Snowball were enjoying the company.

_Do you want to sleep here tonight?_

„Tempting," Matthew whispered. He looked towards the kitchen door. Faint voices and laughter was heard coming from the direction of the parlour. „I’ll have to give a notice to them.“

 _You never bothered before,_ Asche giggled. _You are turning into a big softy._

„I'm not,“ Matthew grunted. He pushed himself to stand and walked towards the door. However footsteps advanced and the door opened before Matthew had reached it.

Tianna stood in the door, holding an empty croc and a few plates

„You know you're not our maid,“ Matthew stated and took a step aside to let her walk into the kitchen.

„I know,“ Tianna replied and put the plates into the tub used for washing. „But I don't contribute anything else to the household.“

„You're not expected…“

„I don't like feeling useless and I've got nothing else to do,“ Tianna cut Matthew off. „I thought about finding work, but this city is so big and overwhelming and I wouldn't know where too start looking.“ She hummed and started washing the plates. „Maybe I'll start looking in a few months, once I feel like I know my way around this city.“

Matthew nodded sat down again. He watched her for a moment. „How are you?“

Tianna sighed and looked down at her hands in the water. „Alright," she answered. „Missing him.“

„I… I'm sorry,“ Matthew whispered.

Tianna shrugged and reached for the towel that hung on a hook next to the tub. „Do you believe Garnet's explanation for not calling you?“

Matthew shook his head. He stood and took the cleaned and dried plate from her hands to carry it to the shelf. „No, but we'll accept that for now.“

Tianna nodded and offered a smile before reaching for the next plate and starting to dry this one.

„He had a hard time accepting you,“ she said after all plates were dry and put away. „We both had.“

„I’m still surprised you didn’t send us packing,“ Matthew replied.

„You had saved our village and Garnet was smitten with you. What could we have done?“

Matthew shrugged. „Told us to stay in our bloody cave.“

„That’s not how normal people treat their saviours, Matthew.“

„I’ve been raised under a different impression.“

Tianna sighed and slapped the back of Matthew's head with the towel. „Then you’ve been raised by idiots and it’s started rubbing off.“

Matthew grunted and glowered at her.

„And I think your speech about being two parts of the same soul helped accepting Snowball as part of the family,“ Tianna chuckled. „You just were part of that package.“

Matthew groaned. „Don’t mention that to anyone, please. Waxing bloody poetry is fucking embarrassing.“

„Your secret is safe with me,“ Tianna giggled.

„Thank you,“ Matthew replied and grinned. He rolled his shoulders and looked out of the window at the setting dusk. „Could you tell Dom I'll be sleeping in the stables tonight?“

„Sure, you go and be a lonesome dragon.“

 

Matthew walked through the narrow twilight streets towards the headquarters. A few windows were lit by flickering candlelight and the city was calming down with distinctly less people on the streets. Amberburg almost appeared like a pleasant city.

However, Matthew felt the hair in his nape rising and a familiar presence close by. He had got used to the lingering presence in the back of his mind with Ravindra being constantly close, but right now it had sharpened. That could only mean one thing.

Matthew looked over his shoulder and sure enough, he found the tall man standing behind him, grinning broadly.

„Matthew," he drawled. „Such a nice surprise to walk into you.“

„Stop taking the piss, Raleigh. You were stalking me again,“ Matthew growled.

Ravindra gasped and took a step closer to Matthew. „Busted," he admitted with no show of remorse. „Drinks?"

„I'm not getting drinks with you but without Dom,“ Matthew pointed out. „What do you want?“

„A word with you.“

„Word,“ Matthew retorted and turned to leave. „Now fuck off, we're tired.“

„You can't avoid us forever, Matthew.“

Matthew stopped and sighed. „I know,“ he replied. „It's time soon enough.“ He started walking, hands pushed deep into his pockets.

„Winter is approaching,“ Ravindra stated and walked next to Matthew.

„We're not flying into battles against you during winter.“

„Neither will Blayze and me,“ Ravindra replied. „No point picking the worst of seasons if we can choose the time almost freely.“

„So, early summer next year?“ Matthew asked and looked up at Ravindra.

Ravindra nodded. „Sounds fine. I'll leave the city during spring.“

„Thanks, I guess,“ Matthew muttered. At least he wouldn’t have to be on his toes during their heat.

They walked in silence until the headquarters came into view. Matthew stopped and looked at Ravindra. „I’d very much appreciate you not stalking me into the stables.“

Ravindra shrugged and looked at the large building. He sighed and turned to Matthew. „You know, I’m jealous. You acquired what none of us could have so far.“

„What is that?“

„Your own family. I’d cling to them with all my might.“ Ravindra looked over his shoulder. When he saw no-one else in the narrow street he took a step closer to Matthew and put a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. Ravindra leant down to whisper into Matthew’s ear. „And don’t ever let that bloody owl or any of the gang tell you otherwise, little ones.“

Growling, Matthew took a step back and pushed Ravindra from him. „Stop this shit, Raleigh.“

Chuckling, Ravindra tipped his index and middle finger against his temple. „Send my best regards to Dominic. He’s a very lucky bastard.“

Matthew grunted and watched the Numen walking back into the town. „Bloody troublemaker.“

_That’s why you get along so well._

„We’re not,“ Matthew growled and resumed walking towards headquarters and stables.

_You keep telling yourself that._


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beans Spilling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I forgot that yesterday was Wednesday… Well, this week is a bit chaotic schedule-wise. Muse in cinema today, Nick Cave on Saturday. That confuses my work schedule quite a bit. :P

Matthew grunted as he felt Dom pulling out of him. He shifted onto his back, reaching up to stroke over the fresh bite marks Dom had left on his shoulder.

Dom still lingered above him, grinning before lowering himself between Matthew’s legs and pulling the blanket over them. He dragged his nose along Matthew’s neck, inhaling the scent of their coupling.

Matthew smiled and lifted his hand to stroke through Dom’s hair, humming softly. He lifted his legs to wrap around Dom’s waist, his tail wrapping around Dom’s leg.

Dom lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Matthew. „Do you want to go again?“

Matthew shook his head and pulled on the blond hair until their noses touched. „Not yet,“ he purred and rolled them onto their sides and onto a pillow he had dragged into their nest. Matthew shifted closer and dipped his head to lick along Dom’s neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Dom’s scent.

„This might have been our last heat together,“ Matthew whispered without opening his eyes yet. He felt Dom hold his breath before a hand came to lie in Matthew’s nape.

„Way to spoil the mood, Bellamy.“

„I’m sorry,“ Matthew whispered. Dom’s hands twitched in his nape, tightening their hold.

„When?“

Matthew opened his eyes and bent his head back to look at his mate. „Soon. We agreed on early summer.“

„You could be victorious.“

„We absolutely plan on being victorious,“ Matthew retorted and tiptoed the fingers of his right hand along Dom’s side. He sighed and rested his head against Dom’s shoulder. „Still, who knows what’d happen afterwards?“

Matthew felt Dom’s arm wrapping around him, the hand on his nape still firmly in place.

„You can’t keep this secret for much longer.“

„I know,“ Matthew grunted and wiggled until he could roll onto his back. He turned his head to look out of the window of the small cottage. From their position on the floor, he could see the treetops beneath the starry sky. A few clouds distorted the view onto the stars, but Matthew could make out quite a few familiar constellations. „Let’s just stay here a day or two before facing the world again, can we?“

Matthew felt Dom’s lips brush over the scar on his left arm up to his shoulder, a smile tangible against his skin. „Anything you wish, princess.“

 

In the end, Matthew had managed to stall his conversation with Chris for several weeks. Dom hadn’t said anything again, but he kept staring at Matthew during meetings. That damn blond sure knew how to guilt trip Matthew.

What had made Matthew approach Chris, however, was the return of that lingering presence in the back of their minds. Ravindra was in Amberburg once more and time was running out.

Matthew glanced out of the windows of the headquarter’s corridor while following Dom towards Chris’ office. He could feel the fire even here and it would break through soon. Even if they weren’t ready, they didn’t have any time left.

_I wonder if it’s correlating with us, though. If we weren’t ready to face Ravindra, the Ember Fields still might be cold._

„Maybe,“ Matthew whispered. He sighed and sped up to walk next to Dom. „Thank you for coming along,“ he murmured.

„Now you’re scaring me, Bellamy,“ Dom retorted. „This courteous behaviour is highly unusual for you.“

„I’m not joking, Howard.“

Dom sighed and stopped before Chris’ office. „I know,“ he stated while knocking.

„Come in,“ Chris voice called from inside.

Matthew took a deep breath and followed Dom inside. Chris sat behind his desk and looked up at them. Before him, Tom sat in the chair and looked over his shoulder at the newcomers.

„Matt, Dom, good to see you,“ Tom chuckled. „You’re so busy being parents these days, I hardly see a hair of you.“

„Being all grown up comes with sacrifices,“ Matthew sighed. „No piss up each night anymore.“

„I’m sure you didn’t come to me to bemoan the losses of your bachelor lives,“ Chris grunted.

„I’ll take my leave,“ Tom said. „We’ve got our appointment set, so I won’t disrupt your briefings.“ He pushed himself to stand, but Matthew put his hands onto his shoulders.

„Stay,“ Matthew said. „I’d have to tell you at least some parts of this anyway. Saves me going through it again.“

Chris leant over his table and linked his fingers into each other. He frowned at Matthew. „Is it finally secret spilling time?“

Matthew nodded and looked sideways at Dom, his hands still on Tom’s shoulders. Dom nodded his head towards Chris. Sighing, Matthew lifted his hands from Tom’s shoulders and stood next to the chair in front of the desk.

_Just get over with it. Stalling won’t make this any easier._

„Ravindra is in town.“

Chris stared at him. „What?“

„Ravindra is in town,“ Matthew repeated.

„I’m sure I would have spotted a huge, black dragon roaming the streets.“

„He’s not a huge, black dragon right now. He’s human.“

Chris grunted and untangled his fingers, to tap them against the table. „Since when?“

Matthew shifted and looked down at his hands. He grasped one of the quills and turned it in his hands. „Last year. He was away during spring, but he’s back again.“

„And why, pray tell, did you not bother to tell me before?“

„It’s… personal.“

„Personal?“ Chris hissed. Matthew flinched at the unusual sharp tone. „He’s a threat to Amberburg. That’s hardly personal. You’ve been covering him and abusing my trust.“

Matthew looked up from the quill he’d been twiddling with. He shook his head. „I… haven’t. There’s no threat to Amberburg as long as no one attacks him.“

„I find that hard to believe given his record. He’s still considered a major threat,“ Chris retorted. „He shows his face, he will be fought.“

Matthew pressed his lips together and placed his palms on the desk as he leant forward. „Asche and I will face him, and no-one else.“

„Have you taken leave of all your bloody senses?“ Chris snapped and pushed himself to stand, their noses only a fraction away from each other. „You are not going up against him on your own. We’ll send all Riders and hope we’ll succeed this time.“

„Don’t be stupid,“ Matthew growled. „You’d lose each and every Rider you send. Your choice is between losing all of them or just one pair. He wants Asche and me, and he’ll get us. Let us face him on our own.“

„You stand no fucking chance!“

„We fucking do!“ Matthew shouted back. He dug his claws into the surface of the table and pushed himself even closer towards his cousin.

He was spared an answer by two knocks on the door. Chris looked up and grunted, before barking, „Come in!“

Matthew rolled his shoulders and shifted towards Dom. He knew the newcomer before he saw the tall man with the four long, black braids.

„Raleigh,“ Matthew growled. He felt Dom’s body pressing against his and a hand coming to lie in his nape while Dom’s other arm wrapped around Matthew’s waist.

Tom stood from his chair. He looked at the newcomer before frowning at Matthew.

„I’m sorry for disrupting your meeting, but I think everyone involved should participate,“ Ravindra said. He looked around and hummed. „This office barely ever changes, does it?“

„Who are you?“ Chris growled. He still stood behind his desk, eyes narrowed at the newcomer.

„Jehoash Raleigh,“ Ravindra replied. „You might have come past my name and Blayze in old files.“

„I know my Riders, you’re not one of them,“ Chris growled.

Ravindra grinned and sat down on the chair Tom had inhabited. He leaned back against the backrest. „That’s true. I was one of Marshal Noyers’ Riders. That might have been a few generations ago.“

„ _Cut the_ crap,“ Matthew snarled. „Why _are you_ here?“

Ravindra turned his head towards them, his eyes lingering on Dom’s arm around Matthew’s waist for a moment. „I’m not going to steal your mate,“ he addressed Dom.

Dom’s hand in Matthew’s nape twitched and Dom growled. „Aren’t you? I’m sorry, but from my point of view, you are taking the mothers of my children away.“

Matthew pressed his lips together and stared at Ravindra. The Numen avoided his eyes for a moment before looking straight at Dom. „I am sorry,“ he whispered. „Alas, there is no choice on that matter.“ He turned back to face Chris.

„You’re Ravindra,“ Chris stated.

Ravindra nodded. Violet bled into his eyes while black scales spread from beneath his jacket over hands and face, claws and four horns growing. „I must apologise for my behaviour towards this city a few years ago. I was… in turmoil.“

„In turmoil…“ Chris repeated weakly.

Ravindra sighed and nodded again. „I wasn’t ready to wake up yet. So I tried to lure that bloody owl out. Alas she decided for a different route and wouldn’t even face me. So when I finally discovered the reason for my waking, I must admit I wasn't quite prepared yet. I overreacted.“

„You killed many of our Riders,“ Tom growled. He took a step back when Ravindra turned his head.

„I’d accept the consequences for killing those I once rode with, but we don’t have the time for that.“

„And you wreaked havoc on a whole country,“ Chris pointed out.

Ravindra sneered up at him. „That bloody owl's country. And what a service she’s done them. Hasn’t moved one fucking feather. She rather tried to influence my successor than saving her own country.“

„What did you say about your successor?“ Chris asked. „How can Numina have successors? Who _is_ your successor?“

Ravindra smirked and turned his head towards Matthew. „Do you want to tell them, little one?“

Matthew sighed and placed one of his hands on Dom’s hand on his waist. „Can we get somewhere more comfortable for that? And booze?“


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what has been going on between Matt, Asche and Ravindra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we’ll be getting a little illustration again. I don’t have that much drawings for this part of the story. There’s another one that will be posted in the Fragments, who will be shorter than last time, too…

They were back in the cave, hiding from the village and hoping their children would stick to their promise to not seek them out. They did not want them to see Matthew and Asche lying curled up, sweating and groaning.

Matthew had heard about the first heat after laying an egg. It took a few years until the female dragon would become fertile again and when she did, the heat would be at least as intense as the very first heat.

At least during their first heat, they had had Dom to help them through. Now, there was no Dom around to relieve any of the craving. It felt like burning up inside.

Matthew grunted and shifted on the makeshift nest he had made out of rocks, grass and old leaves. It was no comparison to his usual nests of pillows and blankets and thus Matthew was never even remotely satisfied with it. Too bloody hard. Too fucking sticky. Too fucking flimsy. Not. Comfy. At. All. No potential mate would look even once at a pathetic little nest like this.

Matthew grunted and shook his head. He fucking had his mate. He was a mother. Even in his heat-muddled brain, he would not allow for this train of thoughts.

He had tried rolling up within the curve of Asche’s tail, but Asche herself was restless and constantly moving and too hot. Everything was too fucking _hot_. If he had to live through just one more day like this, he’d drag his burning ass outside and howl at the moon or sun or cloud or just at the screaming iniquity of having to go through this heat all on their own.

Besides, the food was becoming sparse. They had brought enough to last them four days, but this bloody heat insisted to be around since five days already. One of them at least would have to get out to hunt and stock up their water.

But since about three days, there was a scent lingering in front of the cave and a dull pressure was sitting in the back of Matthew’s mind. He scratched the back of his head, but the pressure was persisting.

As was the scent in front of the cave. Matthew drew a deep breath, his nostrils flaring.

They knew that scent. It made the hair in their napes stand and their hackles rise. It was dragon. It was powerful and male. Matthew whimpered and pushed himself further into the corner of the cave until he felt the cold stone wall against his backside.

Matthew felt his body shifting, his legs changing with Asche’s and back again to grow a tail or claws or wings. He whimpered and looked up to see someone standing in the entrance of the cave.

Asche growled and shifted between them, blocking Matthew’s view. He could still catch glimpses through her ever-changing body. The man lurking was covered with black scales, four horns growing from his head.

Matthew growled when he saw purple dragon eyes looking at him. Nevertheless, Matthew found himself crawling closer. He noticed a long tail swaying behind the black newcomer, a row of spikes sitting on the end.

They knew those spikes and those purple eyes.

„What do you want?“ Matthew growled. „Come to finish what you’ve started a few years ago?“

Ravindra shook his head and crouched down to Matthew’s eye height. He looked up at Asche and spread his arms. „I’m not here to finish anything.“

„In that _case, kindly_ leave us the fuck _alone_.“

Ravindra sighed. „I realise, we’ve started off on difficult terms,“ he stated and shifted closer. He stopped when Matthew and Asche bared their teeth at him and sighed again. „You’re still burning with that heat. I need you sane.“

„Come _again in_ a few _days._ “

„Except you won’t be here in a few days, will you?“ Ravindra retorted. „You’ll be back with your children again.“

„ _ **Don’t you dare getting close to them!**_ “ they roared and Matthew propelled himself forwards. His shoulder connected with Ravindra’s and they fell out of the cave. Matthew hissed at the chill air outside.

„Do you think you stand any chance to defeat me?“ Ravindra growled. He pressed his claw against Matthew’s shoulder to hold him against the ground, but a kick into his loins sent the Numen sideways.

Matthew didn’t wait for Ravindra to get up, but followed and straddled the Numen before punching his face. „ _We don’t care about chances. You get close to our children, you die._ “

To their surprise, Ravindra didn’t fight further, but started laughing. „I see,“ he chuckled. „I wasn’t sure about you, but maybe you are the right ones after all.“

Matthew cocked his head and sat up. „What do you mean?“ He shivered and shook his head. His thoughts moved quite too slow, still.

„You’re not quite ready to sit down and talk, are you?“ Ravindra asked and shoved Matthew off him. Matthew rolled onto his front and made to push himself to stand, but Ravindra was already behind him, one claw coming to rest in Matthew’s nape.

Matthew growled and pushed himself up, but was cut short once again by the weight of the taller man.

„Don’t fight it, Matthew,“ Ravindra drawled into his ear. „We both know you’re in no state to refuse a strong male. And I’m the strongest you could ever get.“

„ _Fuck! Off!_ “ Matthew hissed and bucked again, but the claw in his nape tightened. He whimpered, and drew a deep breath. He was still too hot to engage in a fight.

„I’m afraid I can’t do that,“ the Numen purred and rolled his hips against Matthew’s. „I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you, little ones. I need you sane right now and not burning up with desire.“

„ _ **You’re not our mate!**_ “ Matthew shouted and pushed back once more. He only succeeded in feeling scales sliding against his skin, and something rather hard pressed against his backside.

Ravindra moaned. „I know. And I bemoan that fact right now.“ He dragged his nose along Matthew’s neck, inhaling deeply and moaning once more. „You smell so good right now, Matthew.“

He was strong. So. Fucking. Strong. Matthew drew a deep breath through wide nostrils. Ravindra smelt of scales and power even. Matthew shivered and groaned. He couldn’t give into this basic instinct. He was mated. He wore his mate’s marks on his shoulder.

„We’re all just animals, Matthew,“ Ravindra growled into Matthew’s ear, causing him to whimper. A scaly hand stroked along Matthew’s length that was far too hard already. „Especially you and me,“ Ravindra continued, „we’re not human anymore.“

Matthew whined and gashed his claws into the ground. He turned his head to growl at Ravindra. „Do not… leave any marks on me…“

Ravindra grinned and pushed inside, one long, strong thrust that filled Matthew so completely. „ _Oh, Matthew, I’ve long since made my mark on you._ “

Matthew shivered, feeling scales sliding against his, long braids falling over his shoulders and arms. A tail wrapped around his tail and the claws on his nape pulled him further upright.

„ _We don’t belong to you,_ “ they grunted while rolling their hips back.

„ _You’re destined to be more than someone’s mate…_ “ Ravindra growled on a particular hard thrust that had both Asche and Matthew howl in unison.

They moved like that for a while, Ravindra’s thrusts growing in strength as Matthew pushed back. They moaned and grunted, hot breath hitting Matthew’s shoulder and a tongue stroking along it. The hand that wasn’t in Matthew’s nape, was still stroking him, fast and in time with the thrusts, no finesse whatsoever.

Their tails stretched upwards, still intertwined and wings stroking against each other. They howled as they came before collapsing onto the hard ground.

 

Matthew woke again. It was dim around him and a tail was wrapped safely around him. At least his body felt normal and his mind worked fluently again. How long had he been out cold? He shivered, remembering what had happened just before he had fallen asleep.

What had he done?

Matthew curled up and covered his head beneath his hands. What had he done? He could still feel that bloody Numen in him. It made him feel filthy. He lifted his head, hands sliding to lie on his shoulders. He needed to get water, get down to the river and stay in there until he either froze or stopped feeling this fucking filthy.

_You’ve been cleaned._

Matthew frowned and looked down at himself. „That doesn’t make this situation any better. How am I ever going to face Dom again?“

„This can stay a secret,“ Ravindra’s voice came from behind Asche’s wing.

Matthew growled and pushed himself from beneath her. Outside of the cave, that bloody Numen was sitting at a fire and the smell of roasting meat was wafting over to him.

„Stay away from us,“ Matthew growled. He stood and rolled his shoulders, shivering slightly in the chill evening air.

Ravindra looked up at him and pouted. „Your rejection pains me,“ he gasped.

„Whatever,“ Matthew grunted. He looked around and found his clothes in a corner. Patting Asche’s neck, he walked to his clothes and quickly slipped into trousers and poncho. „Why are you still pestering us with your stinking presence? Haven’t you fucked with my life enough already?“

„You need to eat,“ Ravindra retorted and cut off a chunk of the deer. „Both of you.“

Matthew ruffled his nose at the piece of meat that was held out to him. It did smell delicious and his stomach was complaining. „And I should trust you now why exactly?“

Ravindra sighed, still holding out the piece of meat. „If I wanted to kill you, I could easily do so. Now even more so than usually. Why should I do something as cowardly as poisoning you?“

„You tell me,“ Matthew growled and took a step closer to the fire, followed by Asche. He looked down at the Numen.

Ravindra shrugged and withdrew the piece of meat. He bit into it and tore a large chunk out of it, chewing and eventually swallowing. „There. I now poisoned myself,“ he growled and held the meat towards Matthew again. „You gonna join me in my slow and painful death?“

Matthew bared his teeth and yanked the offered meat from Ravindra’s fingers, before sitting down and tearing into the meal. „What do you want?“ he repeated his earlier question without even swallowing.

Asche lay down behind Matthew, her tail coming to lie loosely around him. Matthew shifted backwards until he felt her sides against his back and drew his legs up. He held his piece of meat up for her.

„We need to have a little talk,“ Ravindra replied while Asche swallowed her piece of meat.

„What became of your plan to kill us next time we meet?“ Matthew retorted and held his hand out, one eyebrow raised. He curled his fingers in a beckoning motion.

Ravindra stared at him before leaning forward and cutting off two more pieces. He tossed them towards Asche and Matthew, who both caught the meat.

„I changed my mind,“ he replied.

Matthew huffed and rolled his eyes before starting to wolf down the meat, almost burning his tongue. „At least you don’t appear as a weird spirit version.“

„I see you’ve met Anahid,“ Ravindra grunted. He cut himself a piece of meat and blew on it before tearing a bite off.

„Bloody owl,“ Matthew growled. „If you want to keep me fed, hunt her down.“

Ravindra laughed and tossed another piece of meat towards Asche. „I would if I knew how to get hold of her.“ He rolled his shoulders and leant against the rocks behind him. The warm light of the fire flickered over his scales, giving them a warm, orange glow.

Matthew grunted and shifted to sit crosslegged. „This will never happen again,“ he stated.

„You’ve got a few lonely heats before you still if I’m not mistaken,“ Ravindra retorted and leant closer. Even in the dim twilight and above the campfire Matthew caught the purple eyes glinting. „Unless you’re going to return to Amberburg within a year.“

„This will never happen again,“ Matthew repeated. Asche’s tail curled closer around him and he reached up to stroke along her neck.

Ravindra sighed. „I am sorry for letting instincts get the better of us. As I said, I need you sane and I’ll never get a chance to talk to you otherwise. I’ve got no interest to get into the vicinity of your children.“

Matthew growled and shifted into a cowering position, ready to throw himself at the Numen again. Ravindra lifted his hand and shook his head.

„I agree that it is best I stay away from them and I won’t fight you before you’re ready. Please, stop overreacting each time I mention them.“

„I am _not over_ reacting,“ Matthew snarled.

„You are,“ Ravindra growled. „I tell you I will stay away, you get ready to attack me. How is that not overreacting?“ He reached out to cut another piece off the deer and threw it at Matthew. „Now calm down and eat.“

„Not. Fucking. Hungry.“

_I still am, however._

Matthew looked up and sighed, before holding the piece of meat up for Asche. He ignored Ravindra’s giggling and sat back against Asche once more. „Back to topic, what made you change your mind about killing us?“

The Numen shrugged and crossed his legs, leaning forward and holding his hand into the fire. „I had just woken and was cranky, you know, old rivalries and bad dreams.“ He lifted his hand out of the fire, a little flame still dancing on his palm. „And then I noticed you in the Ember Fields. Tossed me right into a turmoil, you could say. But I came to the conclusion that it is time now.“ He shook the hand and the flame went back into the campfire. He looked up at Matthew and Asche for a moment before standing and walking to the end of the ledge.

„Can you feel it?“ he asked and turned back to sit down in his place again. He leant forward to look into Matthew’s eyes over the fire. „Can you feel the fire lurking deep within these mountains?“

Matthew shifted and looked up at Asche. She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment. „Sometimes,“ Matthew admitted.

„Can you feel it now?“

Matthew looked down between his legs. He let his mind wander, reaching deep beneath the ground. He could feel it. Faintly, but this high up, even _faintly_ was more than he could have felt even last year. He nodded, still looking down.

„Good,“ Ravindra purred. „How many other Riders you know can feel it?“

Matthew sighed and looked at the Numen. „I mentioned it to Chris once. He told me I shouldn’t mention it to anyone.“

„Did you?“

„Told Dom and Aurus of course,“ Matthew shrugged. „They were somewhat unsettled, so I guess it’s not normal to know there’s fire hiding in these mountains.“

Ravindra nodded. „Has Anahid told you anything?“

„Babbled about fire and balances. We’re distorting it and that can’t be.“

„Did she give you any more information?“

„Asked us to retire and stop being a pair, that bloody fat chicken,“ Matthew growled.

Ravindra barked a laughter and stood. He flicked his tail behind himself and stretched. „Of course she would. In fact, you should do the very opposite, little ones. Become one.“ He waved at the remnants of deer over the fire. „Don’t let my prey go to waste, little ones. We’ll meet again in a year.“

 

Another year had passed, another heat had driven Matthew and Asche back into their cave. At least this year, all Ravindra did was tossing meals into the cave and putting new buckets of water in front of it before buggering off again.

Still, it was enough for Matthew to grow even more restless and hot. The scent of a strong male was constantly around them, even if it just lingered faintly. More than once, Matthew had been close to throwing himself at the Numen, but each time, he remembered. He was mated. He could not give into instincts if he ever wanted to look Dom into the eyes again. One misstep may be forgiven, hopefully, if he was lucky, but two missteps stood no chance of any forgiveness.

And eventually, after three or four days of burning up, Matthew felt somewhat normal again. He slipped into his trousers and poncho and stepped out into the chill night air, followed by Asche. He looked down at his feet. The stones were cold, but he could feel warmth from deep within the mountain.

Matthew looked up again and sighed. Of course, he found Ravindra sitting in front of a campfire, a deer roasting above it.

„There you are, little ones,“ he purred and pointed at the ground opposite the fire. „Dinner’s almost done.“

Matthew growled, but sat down at the indicated spot. „I’m still none the wiser about your motivations.“

Ravindra grinned and leant forward to poke the deer. He hummed and reached for his knife to cut a few pieces off. „Need you strong and alive for our final battle, don’t I?“ He threw two pieces at them and leant back to nibble on his own piece of meat.

„Makes no fucking sense.“

„I would have thought you did some thinking during the previous year.“

Matthew shrugged and swallowed the chunk he had been chewing on. „The elemental balance has to be kept, so we’ll have to kill you in the end.“

Ravindra chuckled and cut off more meat for them. „Killing me won’t solve the problem,“ he stated while throwing two more pieces at Matthew and Asche.

„Why?“ Matthew retorted. „Both of us can’t exist at the same time. That doesn’t mean it’s Asche and me who have to die, though.“

„You’re mortal,“ Ravindra pointed out. „You will only keep the balance for a few years and then you’ll die. What then? Leave the world without fire? Alone in the hands of water, wind and earth? What a dull and dead world it’d be!“

Matthew grinned and leant forward. „ _But that’s what you and that owl are pussyfooting around all the time, isn’t it? Us taking your place. We’d become the new Numen of fire._ “

„So, you do understand.“

Matthew hummed and held his hand out, waggling his fingers. Ravindra shook his head, but followed the unspoken request and cut off some more meat for them.

„You’re rude.“

„Haven’t even started,“ Matthew grunted and dug into the new piece. He inhaled air, trying to cool down the piece of meat he had just bitten off.

_One would think you’d learn eventually._

Matthew grunted and squinted at Asche before looking back at Ravindra. „I thought you’d be female when mostly human.“

„The first pair was a woman and a male dragon,“ Ravindra replied and shrugged.

„The first?“

„We’re the fifth pair to take Ravindra’s role,“ Ravindra explained. He stretched his legs, his feet touching the campfire.

Matthew hummed. „What about other Numina?“

„Some of them change,“ the Numen answered. „Can have different reasons and there are different ways to go about the change. Out of the five so-called elemental Numina, Ravindra is the only one who changes every now and then. The rest of the gang remains static and unchanged.“

Ravindra paused and looked up at the moon for a while before returning his attention to Matthew and Asche. „Deciding to fly against Amberburg wasn’t easy. It’s the town I want to see thrive above other towns. Next time, I won’t retreat, though. You will face me to the final consequence.“

Matthew stared at Ravindra and nodded. „ _We will be on our own next time._ “

„Thank you.“

„ _And we’ll beat your scaly arse._ “

„You’re still rude, little ones.“


	19. Illustration — Ravindra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little study of our favourite fire Numen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sketches and the obligatory WiP video. I might have cheated a bit there as you will see. :P


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another remember for that character interview thing. Time is running out if you want to see such a thing. There’s only one more chapter and the epilogue after all.

Matthew rolled his shoulders and reached for the bottle of Tibon's Best. Dom still had his arm around his waist and was glowering at Ravindra, while Chris and Tom settled for staring at Matthew.

They were sitting in the back of Tom's tattoo parlour, surrounded by small tables, pillows, needles and ink pots.

„You… You…“ Tom stammered and pointed at Matthew and then at Ravindra. „With him…“

Ravindra smirked and Dom's hand on Matthew's waist twitched.

„It's not my finest moment,“ Matthew grunted. „Please move on.“

„So, to summarise,“ Chris said and took the bottle of booze out of Matthew's hand, „one of you won't survive the next face-off, the other will be the Numen of fire.“

Matthew and Ravindra nodded.

„Please, refrain from sending any other Riders against me,“ Ravindra said. „I'd hate to fight against you. This is between me and Matthew and Asche.“

„When?"

Matthew sighed and looked at Ravindra. He shrugged. „Give me two days? Waiting any longer won't make it any easier.“

Ravindra nodded and stood. „I'll await you.“

He turned to leave and Matthew watched him before turning to Dom. He pressed his lips against Dom's and disentangled himself from his mate. „I'll be back in a minute,“ he whispered before running after Ravindra.

Matthew caught up with him just before Ravindra left the parlour. „Wait a moment,“ he grunted and grabbed Ravindra’s arm.

Ravindra stopped and turned, waiting for Matthew to speak.

„What will it be like?“ Matthew whispered. „Will we… will we see friends and family again?“

Ravindra shrugged and sighed. „Maybe." He looked down at his hands, flexing them and watching them turn into black claws and human again. „It was hard. You won't be the first Numen of fire, nor will you be the second or even third. There’ll be centuries of memories in your head all of a sudden. And there’ll also be this sudden gain in power, the fire, you can feel every fire if you concentrate. I felt like burning up. You think a heat on your own is bad? Wait for your first moments as Ravindra.“ He shifted closer to Matthew and reached out to stroke along a line of beads in Matthew's hair. „You have to learn how to suppress all of that and how to call it forward again. We all needed to take a long sleep to deal with the onslaught. And when I woke for the first time, everyone I knew was gone. But who knows? Maybe for you it’s going to be different. Maybe you’ll take it all in stride.“

Matthew hummed and shifted. He doubted very much they'd easily deal with all that.

_I doubt it, too._

„Scared?"

Matthew shrugged, but eventually nodded.

„That’s only normal,“ Ravindra answered. He grinned. „You’ll exceed everyone before you. Mark Anahid’s words, you'll be the worst they ever had.“

„What about you?“

Ravindra blinked and cocked his head. „Huh?"

„Scared?"

Ravindra shrugged and looked at his changing hands again. „Maybe," he whispered. „I don’t want to go yet if I think about it. I thought I was ready…“

Matthew giggled. „Going to put up a proper fight, aren’t you?“

„Why, yes,“ Ravindra retorted, grinning broadly. „Don’t want to make it too easy for you, do I? Can’t have weaklings taking over.“

Matthew nodded. He drew a deep breath, his grin falling away again. „If we lose… If we die… I want you to pledge loyalty to our children. If they’re in trouble, you will do everything in your power to help them.“

„I swear, I’ll value them over my own life.“

Matthew stared at the Numen for a moment, examining that ever-lingering presence in the back of his mind. If felt honest. „Good," Matthew stated. „See you soon.“

 

„What do you want to do now?“ Dom asked as they walked back to their house.

Matthew shrugged and looked up into the sky. „Might see Quentin,“ he admitted and shrugged again. „Tomorrow will be dedicated to you and the children.“

„Quentin?"

„Or just Pinga,“ Matthew grunted. He glowered sideways at Dom. The blond remained silent, but grinned.

They walked in silence for a while until Dom slowed down and sighed. Matthew turned towards him and waited.

Dom ran his fingers through his hair and took the remaining steps towards Matthew. „I get why you… why it happened,“ Dom whispered. „He’s like you. A human dragon and he radiates power. He must be irresistible to you.“

„Only during a heat when you’re not around,“ Matthew replied. He grinned and moved closer to Dom, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. „You’re the most irresistible man walking the Earth, golden boy.“

Dom's breath hitched and he blushed. „Sweet charmer,“ he grunted.

Matthew giggled and resumed walking. „I don't think anyone ever mistook me for a sweet charmer.“

„Certainly not,“ Dom stated and rolled his eyes. „You want to face your brother right away?“

Matthew looked into the direction of the headquarters and sighed. „Might as well, not that I know what to talk about anyway.

„Just hug him goodbye,“ Dom chuckled.

„He’ll have me constrained to bed for days and I’ll miss my becoming a Numen.“

„I wouldn’t mind you missing that particular appointment.“

Matthew sighed and pointed towards the Ember Fields. „You would,“ Matthew replied. „There can’t be two of us for much longer or you will know that there’s fire in the mountains.“

Dom looked into the direction Matthew pointed towards. „I never could find it in me to believe you when you talked about that.“

Matthew shrugged. „Neither did Chris,“ he retorted. „I'll be with you by the evening. Anything I should bring for dinner?“

„Tianna said she'd go to the market and cook dinner,“ Dom replied. „If you want booze, you might want to buy some of that.“

 

Matthew pushed the doors to the medical ward open and sneered at the beds. At least six of them were filled and nurses were buzzing around them. Matthew rolled his shoulders and ignored the looks he was thrown. He walked through the ward and towards the corridor behind.

_Please, knock before befalling your brother. He might be talking to a patient._

Matthew grunted, but stopped before the door to his brother's office. He lifted his hand and knocked, waiting.

„Just a moment, please,“ Quentin called out.

Matthew just growled and leant against the wall, arms crossed. He noticed voices behind the door. They were just hushed, the walls and woods dampening any words.

_You're not eavesdropping, are you?_

„Is there anything else to do?“

 _You could meditate,_ Asche giggled.

„Or we could burn down this bloody door,“ Matthew grunted.

_Or you could just wait while I take a little leisure flight._

„Make me jealous, why don't you?“

Asche giggled and Matthew pushed himself from the wall and started pacing in front of the door. Eventually, he heard footsteps advancing from the other side of the door and it was opened. Quentin and a woman Matthew had seen on patrols a few weeks earlier appeared in front of him. They stopped and stared at him and the woman quickly saluted before positively running down the corridor.

„Matthew?“

Matthew huffed and turned back to Quentin who took a step back to let him inside. Quentin closed the door after them. „Is something wrong? Do you need a check up? Is something wrong with Dominic or Garnet?“

Matthew turned and watched his brother walking up to him. He had to look up when Quentin stopped in front of him. „What no?“ Matthew shook his head. „No. All alright. Just…“

Just what did he want here? There wasn’t really anything he could say to his so-called brother. He turned around to the door, grunting, „Forget I've been here. Send Pinga my regards, will you?“

A hand on his wrist stopped him. Matthew looked down and lifted an eyebrow. The hand was gone as quickly as it had appeared. „You’ve never visited us since your return to Amberburg.“

„Why would I?“

„Why are you here now?“ Quentin retorted.

„I told you to forget I’ve even been here.“

„Why don’t you come and see us on Saturday?“ Quentin continued his bloody bonding attempts. „With your family?“

Matthew glowered up at his brother. Quentin twitched, cowering until he was about as tall as Matthew. „I won’t be here on Saturday,“ Matthew eventually stated.

„Are you leaving for recon again?“

„Something like that,“ Matthew grunted and left the room. He should be spending his remaining time with his core family.

_Garnet should be done with school by now. Maybe we can pick her up with Snowball._

Matthew nodded and made his way towards the stables to fetch their son.

 

Half an hour later, Matthew and Snowball had almost reached the school building when Tianna and Garnet came out of the buildings.

„Mormsy! Snowball!“ Garnet called out and rushed towards Matthew and Snowball. She hugged Snowball close and then turned to Matthew and pushed her hand into his. „Why did you pick me up? What are we going to do this afternoon?“

„I don’t know,“ Matthew replied and smiled. „What do you want to do today?“

Garnet hummed and pulled Matthew away from the school. He look up at Tianna and nodded his greeting.

She cocked her head as she followed them. „You usually avoid this place at all costs,“ Tianna pointed out.

Matthew shrugged. „Wanted to spend some time with the children,“ Matthew whispered.

„You do that every day,“ Tianna stated. She chuckled, but somehow the sound didn’t feel as natural as usually.

„We’d like to take a walk,“ Garnet quipped. „Let’s eat something and then go into the forest with Mor Mor.“

„Sounds like a plan,“ Matthew replied.

 

„You’re different today,“ Garnet said. She sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree, looking up into the sky to watch Asche flying above.

Matthew swallowed and sat down next to her. He reached out to stroke Snowball’s head. „How so?“ he asked.

„You’re smiling far too often at us.“

Matthew raised his eyebrows. „I do that a lot.“

Garnet shook her head. „You don’t do smiles. You’ve just got a big range of grins that sometimes look like you’re smiling.“

„You’re observant, aren’t you?“

„And you’re trying to change the topic.“

Matthew looked down at his children. Garnet had her arms crossed and was pouting while Snowball released a string of low growls. Matthew sighed and looked up at the black dragon circling above.

_So, how are we going to break it to them?_

„I don’t know,“ Matthew whispered. He looked back at Garnet and Snowball. „I’m sorry…“

„You’re riding against Ravindra again,“ Garnet stated.

„How do you know?“

Garnet huffed. „We’re not stupid. We knew you’d be facing that dragon again since years. You’re all still alive and the battle was undecided. That’s not how you fight.“

„No, it’s not,“ Matthew admitted. „We’ll fight until we win.“

„Will you win?“

„I don’t know,“ Matthew whispered. He shifted closer and leant down to press his forehead against Garnet’s. „Please remember, no matter the outcome, you will always be safe. If you need help, turn to the fire.“

„I don’t want the dragon who killed my Mor to help me.“

Matthew chuckled and put his arms around her. „He’d owe you his life. Use him.“

„But you’ll win,“ Garnet whispered while embracing Matthew. „You’ll come back to us.“

„ _Even if we win, we might not be the same any more._ “


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And off we fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Pain and an early night made forgot anything else yesterday. Sitting in a draft all day on Tuesday and some of Wednesday resulted in cramping, contracting, aching muscles in neck and ribcage.
> 
> I love ibuprofen; breathing deeply without pain, what a beautiful thing that is.
> 
> But onwards with why we’re here. Last chapter before the epilogue.

Dominic woke and shifted. He felt somewhat constrained. When he lifted his head, he could clearly see why that was. Matt was wrapped around him, arms slung around Dominic's torso and arms, legs and tail wrapped around Dominic's legs.

He sighed and moved his arms until he could lie his hands on Matt's back. Matt shifted and moaned softly.

„I want you to stay with me,“ Dominic whispered.

„And I want to stay with you,“ Matt croaked.

„You’re awake,“ Dominic squeaked.

„Couldn’t sleep,“ Matt admitted, still not moving his head or even opening his eyes. „Felt like waste of time.“

„You need to be well rested for today.“

Matt grunted and lifted his head. „We'll be resting and sleeping enough after today.“

Dominic sighed and pulled his left arm free to stroke through Matt's hair. He concentrated on straightening the chaos that was Matt's bed hair for a while. „How will we know who won?“ Dominic eventually asked.

„I… We'll come to you. One way or the other we'll find you,“ Matt replied. „It might take a while, but we'll let you know.“

Dominic nodded and pulled Matt's head down. He lifted his head to brush his lips against Matt’s. „Try not to let us wait for too long, please.“

Matt sighed and pressed his forehead against Dominic’s for a moment. „I don't know if I'm a good mate,“ Matt whispered and pulled his head back to look down at Dominic. Dominic opened his mouth, but an index finger pressed against his mouth stilled any objections.

„But that's not the point,“ Matt continued. „I did my best and you seemed happy enough with that, so I guess I did alright. But I might not be able to be with you at all. And if you find someone else you could be happy with or, I don't know, what I'm trying to say is, don't stay lonely because you think you owe me. You don’t.“

„Is that because you’re still feeling guilty?“

Matt shook his head and rested it against Dominic’s shoulder. „It’s because I love you. How could I be so selfish to ask a life of solitude of you when I might be gone?“

„But you also could return,“ Dominic pointed out. He pressed his lips together into a thin line.

Grunting, Matt rolled off him and onto his back. He turned his face towards Dominic. „Just don’t fucking force yourself to wallow in bloody self-pity and sorrow.“ He reached out and traced Dominic’s cheekbones. „Now stop moping for a moment and make good use of this morning.“

 

Dominic walked next Matt towards the stables. They had spent breakfast mostly in silence and right after, Matt had left with Garnet and Snowball for a while. Dominic could hear their voices from behind the door to the children’s room without making out words.

Only Matt had left the room and wordlessly had got dressed in his usual riding attire. He had hugged Tianna and Dominic could hear a whispered ‚Thanks’.

Dominic had squeezed her shoulder and followed Matt outside.

„Garnet and Snowball aren’t coming?“

Matt shook his head. „We agreed it’s best they stayed away from whatever happens. They’ll stay home today.“

„They’re wearing a brave mask,“ Dominic whispered. „I would have expected hissy fits, sulking or crying.“

„Our children are clever. They figured it out themselves.“

„Do you think they’ll be Riders?“

Matt looked up at the sky and shook his head. „Snowball’s still afraid of heights, and Garnet’s interested in actually learning,“ he replied. „Whatever they’ll find as their place, it won’t be the battlefield.“ He fell silent and watched his feet for a while.

Dominic watched him, wondering what could possible be going on in his mate’s head. Dominic just had opened his mouth to ask, when Matt drew a deep breath and grinned. „It’s going to be a formidable fight.“

„Is that all you’re thinking about?“

Matt looked at him and shrugged. „From now on, yes. Anything else would be a distraction. We can’t carry regrets of any kind onto the battlefield or we’ll lose again.“

„Well, have fun in this case,“ Dominic whispered.

Matt just grinned at him and grabbed Dominic's hand to pull him towards the headquarters. They could recognise Chris standing in front of the doors from afar.

„Come to bid your little cousin goodbye?“ Matt greeted him.

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed the doors open. „You're far too chipper,“ he grunted while they walked down the corridor.

„Been moping the last two days,“ Matt retorted. „Fucking done with that now.“

Chris sighed. „I've received reports about a black dragon being spotted towards the Ember Fields.“

Matt nodded. „Of course he'd be close to the mountains.“

„Have you actually settled on a battlefield?“ Dominic asked.

„No. He'll be where I am,“ Matt answered. He looked out of one of the windows. „There's been earthquakes tonight. I could feel them. The mountains are stirring, they're full of molten fire.“

„You talking about fire in the mountains never fails to unsettle me,“ Chris admitted. „They're made of stone.“

„Only on the surface,“ Matt stated. He pushed the doors to the stables open and rushed towards their dragons. He hugged Insignia's and Aurus' heads before turning to Asche. „Good morning, my precious lady,“ he purred.

Dominic watched them while stroking Aurus' snout.

„Are you really riding without harness even today?“

Matt turned his head towards Dominic and nodded. „Yes," he replied. „We've got used to that and it gives us more freedom to move.“

„Let us accompany you at least until out of Amberburg.“

„No, don't make this harder for all of us than necessary.“

„But…" Dominic started, but he felt Chris' hand on his shoulder.

„I have to agree with my dear cousin,“ Chris said. „You'll provide a distraction to them and I doubt you'd turn your back on them midway.“

Dominic nodded and rested his forehead against Aurus' nostrils. _They're right. We should stay here._

He felt two arms wrapping around his chest and warm breath on his earlobe. „Don't sulk, my golden boy. We'll meet again.“

Sighing, Dominic turned into Matt's embrace and raised his hands to hold Matt's head. He pressed their lips against each other, feeling the warmth of Matt's body even through their clothes. Even while they were kissing, a Rider rushed into the stables.

„We've seen him!“ Vivers shouted. „I swear, he's back!“

Dominic pulled away from Matt, who just giggled. He pecked Dominic's lips and disentangled himself from the embrace. He took a step back and turned to Asche to mount her.

„Where is he?“ Matt asked.

Vivers stared up at him. „You knew he'd be back.“

„Yes,“ Matt replied. „Where have you seen him?“

„What are you planning, Bellamy?“

„ _Just fucking tell us,_ “ they growled while Asche took a step forward. She briefly nuzzled Aurus' nose while passing him.

„You're not going to face that bloody Numen on your own, are you?“

„Just tell them,“ Chris grunted. „And then keep the area clear.“

Vivers gaped at Chris before pointing towards the Ember Fields. „Towards the Spiet.“

Matt leant forward and patted Asche's neck. „Let's not be late, shall we?“

A low rumble came from her chest before she trotted towards the doors and out of the stables. Dominic watched them taking off and stared at the spot where his mate had just been. He could hear Chris giving further orders to not follow Matt and Asche or engage in a fight with Ravindra.

Dominic closed his eyes for a moment and turned towards his dragon. He pressed his forehead against Aurus' muzzle. Eventually, he straightened and patted Aurus' nostrils before turning towards the corridor.

„Where are you going?“ Vivers shouted after him. „You need to stop them!“

„Taking care of the children,“ Dominic replied. „Matt and Asche have different tasks than Aurus and me now.“


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where Waking the Fire ends. We’re not yet quite done with those little rascals, though. As I hinted at earlier, there’s a two Fragments coming up still. One written piece and one silly little drawing to finish this story off.

Months had passed since Matt and Asche had faced Ravindra and the sky had burned over the Ember Fields. Still, no news about who had been victorious had reached them.

And since neither Ravindra nor Matt and Asche had been seen again, Amberburg proclaimed all of them dead and Matt and Asche as bloody heroes and saviours. Chris and Dominic had tried to stop King Algernon, but the city had insisted. And thus, a statue had been erected in front of the palace.

Matthew fucking Bellamy standing on Asche with her wings spread, wind caught in his hair and her wings. It was heroic and noble and almost a perfect likeness and Matt would have a fit of rage when he saw that bloody thing.

Garnet and Snowball still went to school, hardly talking about Matt or Asche. However, Dominic often saw them staring at the sky above the Ember Fields or at the flames of a candle.

Dominic didn't fare any differently. He spent his nights staring at a candle until it had burnt down, sometimes talking to the flame, reading tales and talking about longing for his mate. Aurus and him sometimes sat for days in front of the cottage in the forest, staring at the sky and the mountains.

Still, no sign of those idiots.

And one morning, Quentin stood in front of Dominic’s door.

„What do you want?“ Dominic asked while Quentin walked inside and removed his boots.

„Talk,“ Quentin whispered. „Matthew knew he would be flying against Ravindra when he saw me that day. He was saying goodbye, well, trying to…“

Dominic stared at Quentin. Maybe Quentin had some kind of right to know what had happened to his brother. Eventually, Dominic nodded and pointed towards the parlour. He followed Quentin and sat down on the pillows, waiting for his guest to sit as well.

„Chris won’t talk to me, Tom tells me to stop begging answers that are not for me to know and apparently no-one else knows anything,“ Quentin said. „I just want to understand. Why did you let them ride on their own?“

Dominic looked down at his hands and drew a deep breath. Matt wouldn’t appreciate Dominic talking about his connections to Ravindra, however deserving a brother might be of knowing.

„Please, Dominic,“ Quentin pleaded. „You’re their mates. You must know _something_.“

Dominic drew a deep breath and looked up at his guest who was staring at him with wide eyes. „Swear,“ Dominic finally spoke. „Swear that you'll never tell anyone unless Matt himself allows you to.“

„What? How…?“

„Swear on your children's life,“ Dominic insisted.

Quentin frowned, but shook his head. „No, would you?“

Dominic stared at Quentin, who sat with his lips pressed into a thin line. Would he swear on Garnet’s and Snowball’s life? Dominic shook his head. „No.“

„I will not say a word, I swear, please, tell me. Tell me what you know. Please.“

Dominic sighed and pressed his palms against his eyes for a moment. „We're not quite sure either,“ he admitted when he looked back at Quentin once more. „All I can tell you is that Ravindra isn't dead…“

„What?“

„We just don't know who…“

It was then that a thud was heard in the kitchen and a voice called out for Dominic. It was vaguely familiar, softer than the voice he usually had heard cursing. Without paying attention to his guest, Dominic pushed himself up and rushed into the kitchen.

The form of a cowering man sat in front of the oven, black scales covering his body and a tail and wings curled around his body. Dominic could make out faint tattoos hidden in the black scales.

„Matthew!“ Dominic exclaimed and dashed forward. He stopped however when the man lifted his head and Dominic saw blue eyes distorted through heat haze. He could feel the heat on his own skin even.

„No,“ a voice neither male nor female answered. „Not Matthew… Both… We’re both.“

„You did it!“ Dominic exclaimed and crouched down in front of …them? What would he call the person in front of him now?

„Matthew? Is that you?“

They looked towards the door and Dominic heard a growl coming from the man next to him.

„If you tell anyone, anyone at all, what you’re seeing here, I will come after you.“

Quentin shuddered and for a moment, he looked like he would be running. But then he pressed his lips together and took a step further into the kitchen. „You know, simply asking me to keep silent would work, too,“ he stated, his voice still shaking.

„Whatever,“ Matthew growled and shifted, the claws on his feet burning ridges into the stone floor.

„What happened to you? Where have you been?“ Quentin asked and knelt down next to Dominic. „What about… What about Ravindra?“

Grey bled into Matthew’s eyes and he growled in that unfamiliar voice, „I am Ravindra.“

Dominic reached out, but Ravindra shifted backwards and shook their head. Dominic let his hand sink down and looked at Quentin. „You know what happened now, please, could you give us a moment of privacy?“

Quentin swallowed and nodded. He stood and shifted, looking down at his brother. „See you, I guess,“ he whispered before rushing outside.

They watched the door fall shut before Dominic looked back at his mate again. „How are you?“

Ravindra shrugged and whimpered. „Burning… Confused… I don't even know where Matthew ends and where Asche begins. We've become one. I need to figure out where to go from here and if we can part again. Raleigh was right, I’ll be sleeping for a long time. Tell Snowball and Garnet I beg their forgiveness.“

Dominic swallowed and shifted nearer. He was relieved when Ravindra didn’t shy away this time. „Why don't you tell them yourself?“

„Oh Dominic, how could I look at them and leave when they ask me not to? I’d stay and burn everything I hold dear.“

Dominic pressed his lips together. „What about me?“ he forced out. „What if I'd ask you not leave us again?“

„Dominic, please,“ Ravindra whispered. His head twitched sideways, claws digging into the stone floor. „Don't, I beg you. You know I have to. Besides, you'd have to literally share me with Aurus.  
Do you want that?“

„As opposed to not having you at all?“ Dominic retorted.

Ravindra stared at Dominic for a while and shifted closer. Dominic felt the heat in front of him rising. He knew, if Ravindra would come closer, he’d receive burn marks. Still, Dominic didn’t pull back. He wanted that kiss, wanted to feel his mate again in whichever way was possible.

Dominic closed his eyes, but the touch of lips against lips never came. Instead, Ravindra whined. Dominic opened his eyes again.

Ravindra was curled up before him, arms pressed against stomach and chest, wings wrapped around himself and head pressed against the floor. He whimpered.

„Matthew!“ Dominic exclaimed and made to reach out into the blaze.

„No!“ Ravindra shouted and looked up. The features of his face where morphing from human to dragon and back, eyes constantly changing their colour. „Don’t touch me. I’m burning. I’m burning up. _We can’t control it yet. Memories, so_ much memories!“ He shivered and groaned. The fire that Tianna always kept going in the oven licked out from its place and towards the shaking tip of Ravindra’s tail.

„We don’t know, we can’t grasp them yet,“ Matthew’s voice came. „It feels like centuries of memories all vying for our attention. It’s fucking splitting my skull.“

„Memories?“ Dominic repeated.

Matthew rolled his shoulders and tightened his claws into fists. When he spoke, it was with Ravindra’s soft voice once again. „My predecessors. We’re not the first. Nor will we be the last. I must leave. Please, forgive me.“

„Please…“ Dominic whispered and reached out to touch Matthew’s cheeks. He hissed and pulled his hand back immediately. Blisters where already forming after the brief contact. Ravindra hadn’t been lying. He was burning up.

The flames from the fire place crawled over Ravindra’s tail and over his spine, spreading over wings and limbs until the dragon in front of Dominic was ablaze. „We’ll meet again, I hope,“ Ravindra whispered. „I’m sorry, Aurus, I can’t come to you. Prying eyes…“

Only a moment later, the flames scattered over the floor and dissipated, leaving Dominic to stare at the fireplace.

Eventually, Dominic stood. He heard screams from the direction of the palace blending with the noise of stone breaking apart. He grinned.

They had told King Algernon that that bloody statue had been a very bad idea.


End file.
